Maple Leaf Mistake
by RollinsInTheDeep
Summary: Bailey Adair was the niece of Scott D'amore. One day when she loses her job and calls her uncle for help,he lands her a job with TNA.What will happen when Bailey has to work with someone from her past that she can't forgive?Petey Williams/OC
1. New Life and New Job

I have way too many fanfic going on I swear. I thought I'd test this one, since I can't seem to find any good Petey Williams stories. I do not own TNA or their talents just Bailey.

* * *

**Chapter 1-New Life and New Job**

Bailey Rae Adair was a 27 year old publicist from Windsor, Ontario, Canada, and the niece of wrestling trainer Scott D'amore. She was born and raised in Windsor. Shortly after college, Bailey got a job with the Toronto Maple Leafs shortly after college, however after working with them for 3 years, she lost her job.

"Dude this economy sucks, I thought only Americans were suffering" Bailey said to her mother that she now had to live with since she couldn't afford her luxury townhouse anymore.

"I thought after working for a company for so long and being one of the best at what you do that they wouldn't fire someone like you," her mom, Shannon, replied.

"They had to cut 50 out of 100 jobs, and one of mine were one of the 50 cut. The people who have been with them 15+ years stayed."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I have no idea, I have nothing to fall back on. It's not like I minored in anything when I was in college."

"I got an idea, call your Uncle Scott, see if he can get you in with TNA."

"Wrestling," Bailey asked, "Mom you can't be serious."

"What else is there to do, Bailey? It's not like there is another team in Canada besides the Canadiens, and well let's face it, who wants to work for them?"

"You know how I hate those goons that Uncle Scott trained."

"What did they ever do to you?"

"It's not they, just 1 of them."

"I'm sure it's nothing major, what did he do?"

"Peter Williams was his name, but everyone called him Petey. That one summer 3 years back that I spent with Uncle Scott in Florida, I got to know everyone, but Petey always had something smart to say. He would make fun of me for my appearance. Mom you have to admit that I was a nerd back then. I know it's only 3 years later, but I changed a lot since then. I mean I had glasses, an overbite, bad skin, you know just bad everything"

"I know first the boobs and teeth implants, then the nose and liposuction. You sure did change a lot. You're gorgeous."

"Alright let's not talk about my cosmetic procedures. So, anyways, Petey really hurt my pride. He's the reason why I transformed myself into a plastic little spastic."

"Don't call yourself that. Did you ever tell Uncle Scott about this Petey kid?"

"Yeah I told Uncle Scott about Petey, but he didn't want to listen to me since Petey calls him dad, and Uncle Scott calls Petey his son. Petey really said some hurtful things, like he would call me fat, ugly, tell me that nobody wanted me, and that Urkel was waiting for me when I got out of college."

"Wow he really was a jackass, what did he look like?"

"Mom he had no reason talking about me when he stood five feet eight inches tall, and weighed like 200 pounds of muscle. He looked like a munchkin who got into a fight with the mayor of the steroid guild. He had shoulder length brown hair that he would wear in a ponytail. Complete Tony Little wannabe if you ask me."

"BAILEY, DON'T TALK ABOUT PEOPLE THAT WAY. I DON'T CARE IF HE DID SAY HURTFUL THINGS, I DIDN'T RAISE YOU LIKE THAT," Shannon said.

"Sorry mom, it's just I don't know. This whole losing my job thing has me stressed out. It wouldn't hurt to call Uncle Scott."

"You know he loves you like a daughter and would do anything for you. It wouldn't hurt to call him," Shannon said handing Bailey the phone.

Bailey dialed the number and walked into the living room waiting for her uncle to pick up the phone.

"Hey Bay Bay," Scott D'amore said to his niece, "How's it going with the Leafs?"

"It's not going good," Bailey said, "That's why I called, I got fired from my job last week, and I was wondering if you could help me out."

"Sure what do you need," Scott asked.

"I was wondering if you could get me a job with TNA," Bailey said, "You know as a road agent or something."

"I'm actually going down to Florida tomorrow to visit with a few of the guys, would you like to go and see what's available down there," Scott asked.

"Sure, uh I have to book a flight, and pack then I will call you back."

"Alright Bay, make sure you call. I'm sorry to hear about you losing your job, I know how much you loved it."

"Thanks Uncle Scott."

"Anytime sweetie. I love you."

"Love you too," Bailey said hanging up the phone.

"Well what did he say," Shannon asked.

"He's going down to Florida tomorrow to visit a few of the guys which I imagine Petey will be one. He wants me to go with him so I can see what's available."

"That's not too bad, are you going to be able to handle it?"

"Yeah, I mean I traveled all the time before."

"What time do you leave?"

"Whatever time Uncle Scott tells me to be ready."

"It'll work out baby girl, trust me. Uncle Scott won't let you suffer."

Bailey hugged her mom and went to pack her stuff. She then called Scott and he told her to be ready at 9:30am because their flight left at 10.

Bailey packed what she thought would be necessary for her trip to Florida. The next morning Scott picked Bailey up at 9:30am sharp, and they left for the airport.

When they got to the airport, Scott told Bailey that one of his students aka TNA wrestlers that we all know and love nowadays would be picking them up at the airport. He just left out one little detail.

Bailey and Scott walked out of the Air Canada terminals to the baggage claim where they waited for their luggage. After waiting 10 minutes for theirs, they went outside and were greeted by someone that didn't look familiar to Bailey, but she would swear she knew that short statue anywhere.

"Dad," the voice called out.

"Petey," Scott replied.

Bailey froze in her tracks and brought her sunglasses down from her head to her eyes. Petey looked different from the last time she saw him. He had bleached blonde hair that was buzzed to his head with a blonde goatee with a brown soul patch.

"_He looks like he was thrown up by the uh oh oreo factory," Bailey thought to herself._

"Who's the chick dad," Petey said.

"_Oh give me a break, he's not your father for crying out loud you dip-shit. I should have told Uncle Scott to tell people that I wasn't myself and someone else, but oh crap here it comes," Bailey thought to herself once again._

"Petey, you remember my niece Bailey don't you."

"Ba-Bailey," Petey stuttered.

"Spit it out shithead I don't have all day," Bailey said.

"WOW! You changed a lot," Petey said eyes bugging out of his head.

"Nice look by the way, you look like a Keebler elf that tainted the Oreo factory, and got an uh oh oreo stuck to your chin," Bailey said.

"Bailey that's enough," Scott said.

"You know what no it's not," Bailey said, "I have held this in for much too long."

"I guess I deserved that," Petey said, "I wasn't the nicest person to you."

"No you weren't," Bailey said, "Don't even apologize because I am not forgiving you."

Scott shook his head because he knew the hell that his niece went through with Petey.

"What's she doing here," Petey asked Scott.

"She got fired from her job with the Leafs man, I told her to come down here since Dixie is always hiring."

"Oh great just what I need," Petey said, "Her as my agent or something."

"Hey she hates you, it's not you hating her," Scott said, "Just because she looks like a model now doesn't make it okay for the things you've done to her."

Petey nodded his head not knowing that he and Bailey would be forced to work together.

Petey hoped that she would give him a chance since there was something about her that he wanted to know more about, but how would she ever forgive him for ripping her into pieces back when they were younger?


	2. Good News, Bad News

I would first off like to say that words can't describe how livid I am that TNA released Petey Williams. He was one of their best wrestlers, and they were stupid for letting him go. I hope he signs with WWE, and if not I wish him the best of luck.

Just for the record, I like Petey Williams, and if he is insulted in anyway in this story, it is in the POV of the character and not my own personal opinion.

A special thank you goes to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight for her review.

* * *

**Chapter 2-Good News, Bad News**

Scott took Bailey to the arena the next day for the Impact tapings, because Scott was doing a promo with the Motor City Machineguns, not to mention he had set up an interview between Bailey and Dixie.

Bailey couldn't thank her uncle Scott enough, she really needed this job. She didn't really care that it meant she'd be working with Petey every day.

Bailey got dressed for the interview, and left the hotel room that she was sharing with Scott to go to the Impact zone for her interview. Scott met Bailey at the front gate, and showed her to where Dixie's office was.

Bailey and Scott were walking down the hall towards Dixie's office where they saw him-Petey, and the Motor City Machineguns all waiting in line in front of the office that was marked with Dixie's name.

When Petey looked up and saw Bailey, his face turned blood red, and he immediately looked away which caused the guns to look up.

Bailey smiled when she saw Alex and Chris' looks in her direction.

"Baby Bear," Bailey said running over to Alex.

Alex gulped and nudged Chris.

"BAILEY BEAR," the younger gun said and hugged her.

"Wow! Petey's right you sure are beautiful," Chris said hugging her.

"So…Petey called me beautiful eh."

"You have a big mouth Shelley," Petey said angrily.

"Don't start Petey," Bailey said, "I am in no mood for your crap today."

The guns looked at each other knowing why Bailey was being a bitch to Petey. They didn't blame her either, he was a real asshole when it came to making fun of her.

Alex and Chris were the only friends she had that summer that she spent with Scott. They looked out for her like she was their little sister, and they protected her. Sure, they were close friends with Petey and all, but when he crossed the line, they put him in his place.

"I heard the Leafs fired you," Chris said, "Red Wings were always better anyways. You should have worked with them, then we would have been able to see you more often. It's been what six years since we saw you last."

"Red Wings are better my ass," Bailey said, "The NHL should just hand the cup to them since no one else seems to have a chance against them. I swear the government pays their salaries, and not NHL itself."

"Don't be getting all high powered NHL agent on us," Alex Shelley said smiling, "What have you been up to throughout the past six years."

"Well as you can tell major plastic surgery since Maple Leaf Midget over there made me feel like I was the scum of the earth."

Alex and Chris bowed their heads and tried to stifle their laughs, which only made Petey get angry.

"I don't have to listen to this," Petey said, "You have no right insulting me, I did nothing to you."

"Speak when you are spoken to asshole," Bailey said, "I have every right to insult you. It doesn't feel to good, does it Petey? To have someone make fun of you for no reason at all. That's how I felt six years ago Petey. I can tell you haven't changed one bit."

Bailey's last statement hit Petey hard, he wanted nothing more than to tell her how he really felt about her six years ago, and even now. The guns knew, and hell even her own uncle, a man Petey called dad knew.

Petey started to remember all the hurtful things that he had said and done to Bailey. He couldn't argue with her anymore, because he was afraid the truth would come out. He would have to apologize in every possible way, and he didn't know how.

"What's the matter runt," Bailey said, "Cat got your tongue, you don't have anything to say now? You know you were always a little man with so much to say."

"That's enough Bailey," Scott said, "You have no idea how Petey feels about what he's done to you. Petey are you going to stop being a pansy and tell her, or do I have to?"

Just as Petey was about to speak, Dixie came out her office, and called the guns, Petey, and Bailey in her office.

"Bailey my darling," Dixie said, "Wow you sure have changed, let me look at you. You are beautiful. Your uncle Scott has told me that you are looking for a job, is that true?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Well in that case, I already know you are well qualified, so without further adieu, welcome to TNA," Dixie said handing Bailey a contract, "You will be the agent and assistants to Maple Leaf Muscle Petey Williams, Alex Shelley, and Chris Sabin."

Petey scoffed causing Dixie to ask, "Is there a problem with that Mr. Williams?"

"No it's fine," Petey replied, "It's just she hates my guts."

"Bailey doesn't hate anyone Peter," Alex Shelley said, "Stop your nonsense right now or I will call your father."

Chris and Bailey couldn't help but laugh out loud at how ridiculous Alex sounded.

"If there are no questions then this meeting is dismissed," Dixie said, "Bailey welcome to TNA and good luck handling the three stooges."

"Thanks," Bailey said, "I'm going to need it."

With this being said and done, the foursome left Dixie's office and began walking down the hall. Dixie had given Bailey a file folder with the three men's agenda for the week.

"Alright it says that Maple Leaf Midget has an appearance at the Midgetcon," Bailey said which made Petey get even angrier than he already was.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE KNOCK IT OFF," Petey said, "Enough is enough, I think you paid me back enough for being an asshole to you. Now can we try to be friends?"

"How about no," Bailey said, "Alex and Chris, video shoot down the hall for your new titan tron entrance. Petey it looks like you're stuck with me."

Alex and Chris looked at Petey and it was then that Petey knew it was time to be on his best behavior, and start sucking up to Bailey because she would only get bitchier.


	3. Almost Only Counts in Horseshoes

I would like to thank CenaCandiceFan4Life and Kennedy's Friday Night Delight for their reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 3-Almost Only Counts in Horseshoes**

Today was a day that Bailey had been dreading for since the day before, she had to accompany Petey to his photo shoot for his TNA profile. Yesterday things between her and Petey really reached their boiling point, and no not in a good way. He is always in her face, and she is always yelling at him.

People are starting to think that they are a couple, and this is not the case. As much as Petey wanted to shut her up by kissing her, he held it in, because he knew that she would kick his ass. Everyone knew she could kick Petey's ass, she was the niece of Scott D'amore which meant she was a trained wrestler, and not to mention a whole hell of a lot taller than Maple Leaf Muscle himself.

Yesterday when they were arguing, Petey noticed Dixie coming down the hall and coughed pointing his finger down the hall.

"What midget," Bailey said, "I don't know sign language, I do however know what the middle finger means, and I will be more than happy to flip you off right about now."

"Dixie," Petey coughed.

Bailey turned around and saw Dixie coming towards them. Bailey quickly shut up when Dixie approached them.

"Good Afternoon: Petey, Bailey," Dixie said, "I could tell that you two are getting along just dandy, and Bailey you are doing one hell of a job keeping the guns and Petey in line around here."

"Yeah well she's good at nagging," Petey said causing Bailey to elbow him in his ribs which caused him to gulp and buckle over slightly.

"Bitch," Petey mumbled under his breath.

"Petey," you have that photo shoot tomorrow for the new wrestler profiles on the site. I don't like what creative has planned for it. So, Bailey you are going to accompany him to make sure that my ideas are the ones that will be used."

"Sounds Great," Petey said trying to sound enthusiastic.

"I will make sure that your ideas are the ones used Dixie," Bailey said, "Petey will too, isn't that right midget man, oops I mean muscle man."

"She's such a bit-jokester," Petey said putting his arm around Bailey.

"That's the morale that I like to see around here," Dixie said, "Bailey, I will see you tomorrow with the frames from the shoot, and Petey I will see you also, so you can pick the pictures that you like, and want on the site."

Dixie said her goodbyes to the fighting duo and walked down the hall and around the corner to where her office was.

"GET OFF OF ME PETEY," Bailey said, "If I wanted you touching me, then I would have put my arm around you."

"Maybe I don't want to let go," Petey said backing her into the wall, "Maybe I like touching you."

"Petey what are you doing get off of me," Bailey said before Petey leaned in attempting to kiss her.

"PETEY, GET A ROOM," the voice of Alex Shelley beamed from around the corner.

"So, who's the chick Peter," Chris Sabin chimed in when Bailey turned around pushing Petey away from her.

"Whoa! Bailey what the hell," Alex Shelley asked shocked to see that it was her.

"It was not what it looked like," Bailey said, "This asshole backed me into the wall after we talked to Dixie, and he said he likes touching me."

"Did not," Petey said.

"You did too," Alex said, "We heard you from down the hall."

Chris Sabin smiled, "BUSTED!"

"I have to go," Bailey said, "I'll see you guys later."

Bailey stormed off down the hall, and into her uncle's office lying down on the couch and shutting her eyes. Maybe a nap would help her get her mind off of things, but all she could see when she closed her eyes was the look that Petey had in his when he was about to kiss her.

That look wasn't like other looks she had ever received from Petey. The looks were genuine, like he wanted her and only her, and he was truly sorry for putting her through hell. Secretly, she wanted him. She would never tell him because it would make things ten times more worse than what they already were. Bailey sighed opening her eyes after being asleep for more than an hour.

"I see that little runt every time I close my eyes," she said to herself when her uncle walked in.

"What did you do to Petey," Scott asked standing in the doorway.

"I didn't do anything to him, I never do," Bailey said, "I never do anything to him, and I always take the blame for everything because he is a tattling little rascal."

"I didn't mean it in a bad way," Scott said, "I say your name and he turns fifty shades of red. Did something happen between you two that neither one of you are telling me? I heard Alex and Chris talking about you guys earlier, and they shut their mouths as soon as I approached them."

"Well," Bailey said, "Him and I were arguing earlier for no reason like always, when Dixie approached us about his photo shoot tomorrow. He put his arm around me, when she mentioned something, I don't even remember what she said, and when she walked away, I told him not to touch me, and he backed me into a wall and we almost kissed when Alex and Chris walked down the hall. They made some cracks, and I came back here, where I fell asleep."

"Wait…Am I hearing this correctly," Scott asked, "You and Petey almost kissed."

"Well he almost kissed me while I fought him off," Bailey said, "I can't stand him you know that."

"Bailey, don't play dumb," Scott said, "Almost only counts in horseshoes, and I know you like Petey. Everyone does, and everyone also knows that he likes you. Why don't you two talk this out while at the shoot today? Bailey let go of your past, you're not the same person you were back than, and Petey isn't either. You would know that if you gave him a chance."

"Everyone thinks that I haven't thought about what could happen in the future between Petey and I. I am tired of acting like I hate him, I am tired of fighting with him, and I am tired of reliving my past. I know I am not the same person that I was back then, and I can even tell Petey has changed, but that one part of me is afraid to give him a chance, when I can't forgive him."

"Bailey, listen to me honey. I love you like you were my own daughter. I am the one who has had to put up with Petey regretting everything every day for the past four years. You don't know what he has put himself through. When you walked away at the airport, I told him everything about your past, and why you transformed your appearance the way you did. He blames himself for taking away the real you, but I told him that you wouldn't be who you are today if you didn't sacrifice everything just to get where you are. You are a strong, smart, and independent woman. Bailey please for me just forgive him," Scott said.

Bailey was holding back tears when Scott said these words before she forced a smile and said, "So, how much money do Alex and Chris owe you?"

"100 each," Scott said smiling.

"I thought so," Bailey said wiping her eyes and laughing.

"Go find Petey," Scott said, "They moved his photo shoot up. He has to be ready in an hour."

"Alright," Bailey said hugging Scott, "Thank you, I love you."

"I love you too."

Bailey walked down the hall of the Impact Zone to Petey's locker room knocking on the door.

"Petey," she called out into the room.

"I'm in the shower Bailey," Petey yelled back.

"Be ready in an hour, they moved your photo shoot up, and we have to do it today. Meet me down by the ring. That's where they are planning on taking the pictures," Bailey replied.

"Thanks," Petey replied.

Bailey sighed shutting the door behind her walking back to Scott's office to get her bags, and files that she needed for the shoot.

She got what she needed and headed down to the ring when she bumped into Petey coming out of his locker room.

"Hey Bailey," Petey said, "I was just going to come and get you to go down to the ring."

"Thanks, but I am more than capable of walking down there by myself," Bailey said.

"Stop being such a bitch, I'm trying to be your friend," Petey said.

"You should have done that four years ago," I said as Petey and I walked out of the tunnel at the Impact Zone.

"Alright Petey," Dixie said, "Have fun, and just be yourself, and don't act like Scott. Bailey take good care of him."

I smiled before replying, "Don't worry he's in good hands."

"I know," Dixie said, "See you two later so we can pick the best frames."

"Petey are you ready," the photographer called out as I sat in a chair next to the screen where the pictures would come up for me to see.

"Yeah," Petey said taking off his track suit.

Bailey couldn't help but notice how built Petey's body was for as small as he was. Bailey looked him up and down when she felt someone staring at her. She looked up to lock eyes with Petey who smiled in her direction. She felt her face get hot and she looked down when she felt someone appear in front of her. She looked up to see Petey standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry," Petey said, "I know I was a jerk to you four years ago. You changed the real you all because I was an asshole. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. It hurts me every day when we fight because I know deep down you don't want to fight with me either. Please forgive me, it'll stop the tension between us."

Bailey sighed replying, "I forgive you, but you have no idea how much you hurt me. I changed for me, and for me only. You had nothing to do with it so don't worry yourself too much."

"Can I have a hug," Petey said smiling, "I know it sounds corny, but it'll make me feel better."

Bailey laughed, "Come here."

Bailey and Petey hugged each other, but before Petey pulled away Bailey accidentally ran her hand over Petey's stomach lingering on his abs for more than she realized.

Petey held her hand there, and leaned down to kiss her, but his time Bailey didn't resist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him relieving every bit of tension that she had in her.

Petey pulled away and smiled, "So, I heard you talking to dad earlier?"

"How much did you hear?"

"I heard about you being afraid of giving me a chance," Petey said, "Alex and Chris had warned me that you were being just as stubborn as I was."

"Stubborn isn't the word, I don't think there is even a word for how rude we both were to each other," Bailey said when Petey ran his hand down her back.

"So, what do you say to dinner with me," Petey asked.

"I'd like that and by the way I'll lay off the midget comments," Bailey said.

"Good," Petey said kissing her again.

Alex and Chris appeared behind them high-fiving each other.

"Dude coach owes us each 500," Alex said, "We totally called this shit."

"Right on my brother," Chris said.

Petey looked at Bailey before replying, "I'm happy you have forgiven me."


	4. The Canadian Destroyer

I would like to say another special thank you to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, and CenaCandiceFan4Life for their reviews. Thank you guys so much.

* * *

**Chapter 4-The Canadian Destroyer**

Today was actually the first time in Bailey's life that she was genuinely looking forward to seeing Petey. He had taken her out for dinner the night before, and she had an amazing time, and she saw true sincerity in every word he said when he kept apologizing.

Dixie had approached Bailey with the idea of becoming a knockout, and after she was finished with a little more training, she would be come the on-air girlfriend of Petey, as well as his off-air girlfriend.

Scott had decided that it was best if himself, Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin, and Petey train Bailey. Bailey didn't need training she had 3 years under her belt being Scott's niece and all, but that was four years ago, and Bailey was a little rusty.

Bailey, Scott, Alex, Chris, and Petey flew to Windsor, so they could begin training Bailey for her debut that was coming up at the next week's Impact tapings.

"Again," Scott said calling out as Bailey threw herself against the mat learning the bumps.

"Uncle Scott, I'm your niece not the kid you helped Alex and Chris train on MADE."

"HA HA," Chris called out, "Alex put her in a headlock, and Bailey you try to reverse it into a DDT."

"Come on Bailey, lock up with Alex," Petey called out standing on the outside of the ring.

Alex wrapped his arms around Bailey's neck, and she reversed it into a complete DDT that she executed perfectly.

"WOW," Petey and Chris both said clapping.

"You can definitely tell she's your niece, Coach," Alex said as he stood up off of the mat rubbing the back of his neck.

"Alright let's wrap it up," Scott said, "That's enough training with Alex and Chris, Petey stay here with her and teach her the bumps. Bailey, I'm leaving my keys, when you are done in here with Petey, lock up."

"Alright," Bailey said hugging her uncle, "I'll call you later."

"Petey don't work her too hard," Scott said.

"Yeah, Petey don't go HARD on her," Alex said emphasizing the word hard which caused Bailey to smack him upside of the head.

"THAT'S ENOUGH," Bailey said, "All three of you out now before you cause me to rethink my decision of becoming a knockout."

"Good bye to you too, you bitch," Alex said laughing when Bailey flipped him off.

Scott, Alex, and Chris walked out of the place they were trained at leaving Petey and Bailey behind.

"Alright Bailey, let's get down to business. No fooling around, I want to impress Scott tomorrow with what I have showed you. You are going to run the ropes, just like Coach showed that kid on MADE, except if I catch you, I am going to execute the Canadian Destroyer."

"Petey, you have to be shitting me. I am petrified of that move," Bailey said her voice shaking.

"Then don't slow down, run the ropes, and do it perfectly, and I don't have to do that," Petey said, "I said I meant business. Coach is expecting a lot out of the both of us, me especially since I am the one he left in charge of you."

"Alright here goes nothing," Bailey said as she started running the ropes to warm up while Petey took his hat and hoodie off.

"GOD DAMN IT PETEY," Bailey yelled, "DO YOU HAVE TO TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF, YOU'RE DISTRACTING ME."

"It's all part of my plan," Petey said, "You have to get used to being around men with no shirts while you're wrestling."

"I guess you're right," Bailey said, "Please don't hurt me if you catch me."

"I promise I won't hurt you," Petey said, "Now come on let's start running the ropes for real this time."

Bailey took off running, and she was beating Petey when he was sliding up and down off of the mat on his stomach. Bailey got to her last rope run, when she tripped, and fell into Petey causing him to pick her up and slam her down to the mat in .05 seconds with the move she feared the most.

"SHIT," Bailey yelled when she was in the air, and brought down on her back when she saw Petey get up.

"Bailey," Petey asked, "Are you okay?"

Bailey laid their lifeless on the mat with her eyes closed.

"Come on Bailey," Petey said shaking her as she groaned.

"WHAT THE HELL PETEY?"

"I'm sorry; I told you that I wouldn't hurt you. You know how powerful that move is. Rule number one of being a professional wrestler, you have to let go of your fears. You just overcame one of them by letting me perform that move on you."

"I never thought about it like that," Bailey said, "Thanks Petey."

"Anytime babe," Petey said, "Here, let me help you up so you can learn how to jump off of the top rope, and not hurt yourself."

Petey extended his hand when Bailey reached up and he pulled her up off of the mat.

"Go to the top rope," Petey said, "I know you know the frog splash since you were Alex's practice dummy when he was training. I am going to lay down flat on my back, and I want you to jump off, don't be afraid of jumping hard. I can handle it."

"Alright," Bailey said climbing the top rope, "Here goes nothing."

Petey laid flat on his back, "Ready on the count of three: 1, 2, 3," Petey yelled as Bailey landed perfectly causing him to yelp in pain.

"You are landing perfectly with everything tonight," Petey said, "I think we're done for tonight.

Bailey went to get up off of Petey when he pulled her back down.

"I meant done with training and not this," Petey said pulling Bailey's face down so he could kiss her.

"Maybe we should call it a night," Bailey said pulling away, "We both have to be up early tomorrow."

"Where are you going," Petey asked her, "Dad didn't leave you his house key, and you got no where to go."

"I'll stay here," Bailey said, "The couch in the office is a pull out bed. I'll be fine don't worry about it."

"Uh uh," Petey said, "I won't let you stay here, you're staying with me."

"I can't ask you to do that," Bailey said, "I'm perfectly fine, thanks for offering though."

"I won't let you stay here," Petey said, "I promised your uncle that I would look after you, and that's what I meant. You are coming home with me like it or not."

"FINE," Bailey said, "No funny business either."

"I promise no funny business, unless you ask for it," Petey said smiling.

"In your dreams buddy," Bailey said, "Let's go, I'm tired."

"You're the boss," Petey said walking out of the door while Bailey locked up the place.

"I guess I'm riding home with you too, since Alex found it funny to take my Mercedes," Bailey said.

"That's Alex for you, he's always the jokester," Petey said.

Bailey climbed in the front of Petey's car, and turned the radio on.

"No rap," Petey said, "I can't take it."

"Kanye West it is then," Bailey said causing Petey to groan.

"You're killing me eh," Petey said as the lyrics to Heartless blasted through the speakers.

Bailey laughed and started singing the song

"Bailey," Petey said, "How can you listen to this shit?"

"I like Kanye," Bailey said, "No one appreciates the fact that the man is a lyrical genius."

"I can't understand a word he says," Petey said, "You're Canadian just like I am, you're not supposed to understand the American slang."

"Always a charmer eh," Bailey said.

"That's the first time that I have heard you use eh in a long time," Petey said.

"You learn how to forget it when you are traveling around the US," Bailey said, "Wait…you do travel, and you still use it. Sorry I had a blonde moment. No offense Petey."

"Real funny," Petey said.

"Yeah you're hair is funny, it has to go, every TNA fan misses the brown. I liked you better with the brown spiked hair."

"Maybe you can talk Dixie into letting me change it," Petey said with hope in his voice.

"Oh, believe me, I am going to," Bailey said when Petey pulled up to his house.

"Well, here we are," Petey said turning the car off.

"It's better than what I expected," Bailey said, "I expected to see a yellow brick road, and a house that got struck by a tornado."

"HEY THAT WASN'T NICE," Petey said smiling.

"Whatever munchkin," Bailey said opening her door.

"I thought you said you were going to lay off of the midget comments," Petey stated as they walked up the driveway to the front door.

"I did say that, but I thought now was the perfect time to get the last one I'll ever say off of my chest."

"You're a real bitch," Petey said as they walked into his house and he threw his keys down on the table.

"So, I've been told," Bailey said looking around, "So, where's my room located?"

"Top of the stairs, second door on the right," Petey said taking off his jacket and placing it on the hook by the door.

Bailey walked up the steps and into the room that Petey told her to go into.

"PETEY," she called out.

"Yeah babe," he said as she turned around and grabbed her chest.

"WHOA YOU SCARED ME."

"Sorry babe, I didn't mean to," Petey said, "What's wrong?"

"How come there is only a twin size bed, and this is the only bedroom in the house?"

"I failed to mention that I don't have a guest room, and you have to cozy up to little ol' me tonight," Petey said wrapping his arm around her.

"I mean it Petey, no funny business."

"Alright, alright I promise no funny business," Petey said, "But I do get cold in the middle of the night."

"Mhm, sure you do. I'm going to change," Bailey said, "SHIT! I don't have clothes."

"I'll find you something of mine," Petey said going into his dresser, "Here's a TN'eh shirt since you need to learn how to be Canadian all over again."

"Thanks," Bailey said walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Petey stripped out of his shirt, and his pants leaving nothing but him in his boxers under the covers. Bailey came out of the bathroom with the shirt Petey gave her going down to her knees. Petey couldn't help but look at how beautiful she was wearing his shirt.

"I could get used to you being here," Petey said, "I'll even get a bigger bed."

"Give us some time to go further in our relationship," Bailey said, "Then we can talk about me moving in here."

"Alright," Petey said lifting the covers and patting the spot next to him. Bailey smiled and climbed into the bed with Petey.

"You know, if you would have told me earlier this week that I'd be in bed with you, I'd probably kick your ass," Bailey said as Petey kissed her shoulder, "Hey I said no funny business."

"Why don't you let me show you the real reason why they call me 'The Canadian Destroyer,'" Petey said causing a chill to go down Bailey's spine.

"I never back down from a challenge," Bailey said turning over and kissing Petey.

Petey smiled, never in a million years would he have thought that he'd fall for the person that hated him the most, and she'd fall for him in return.


	5. You're my Dirty Little Secret

I'd like to say thank you to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, Sevenx, and CenaCandiceFan4Life for their reviews. I would just like to say that I cried my eyes out watching Impact on Thursday when Petey cried. It broke my heart to see a strong man like him break down. I don't own Ashton Cage, she belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.

* * *

**Chapter 5-You're my Dirty Little Secret**

Bailey woke up the next morning seeing Petey still asleep with his arms around her. Bailey smiled kissing Petey on the lips, and went to get up from the bed when Petey pulled her back.

"Uh uh you aren't going anywhere," Petey said smiling pulling her back to him again and kissing her shoulder.

"Come on Petey," Bailey said, "We should have been at Can-Am an hour ago. Uncle Scott is going to freak out."

"Alright fine," Petey said, "But…you owe me."

"I do owe you, I need clothes."

"There's track pants in the top drawer, and hoodies in the second. Take whatever fits," Petey replied.

"Thanks Petey," Bailey said kissing him then going into the bathroom.

"YOU DO KNOW DAD IS GOING TO KILL ME RIGHT," Petey said, "IF HE FINDS OUT WHAT WE DID LAST NIGHT."

"He's not going to find out," Bailey said coming out of the bathroom fully clothed and sitting down on the bed to put her shoes on.

"I like the way you think Bay," Petey said standing up to put his clothes on.

"Whatever you do, don't tell Alex, Chris, or Ashton," Bailey said, "They'll run their mouths if we piss them off, then boom WE'RE BUSTED."

"Alright our secret's safe with me," Petey said, "But…wait…I thought Uncle Scott was cool with us being together. I mean when I heard you guys talking the other day, he seemed okay with both of us being together."

"Yeah that he did, but if he finds out we just did what we did, he'll have your head on a platter."

"Okay then maybe a dirty little secret is a good idea."

Bailey and Petey walked down the steps grabbing the keys off the hook and walking out the front door. It was only a ten minute drive to Can-Am, and Bailey and Petey talked the whole way while Petey had one hand on the wheel, and one holding her hand.

"Whatever you do, don't make it obvious that we are into each other. Alex reads me all too well."

"Alright," Petey said, "If you have to, fight with me today, and use the midget comments."

"WOO HOO THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT EH!"

"You really are a bitch," Petey said quickly kissing Bailey then opening the door of Can-Am where they saw a very irritated looking Scott.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU TWO DECIDED TO SHOW UP," Scott yelled.

"I'm sorry Uncle Scott," Bailey said, "We overslept since Patrick and Spongebob found it funny to take my Mercedes, my house keys, and my clothes last night. Leaving me no choice but to sleep on the couch at Petey's and borrow his clothes."

"Hey did it work," Alex said, "Did you score with Petey last night?"

"PETER WILLIAMS III, IF YOU TOUCHED MY NIECE, I'LL KILL YOU," Scott said.

Petey froze and looked at Bailey who looked like she was going to pass out.

"No I didn't touch her, I slept in my room, and she slept on the couch. I lent her the clothes since the Motor City Meatheads decided to think they were cute trying to set us up."

"Bitch, we're not only cute, we're fucking sexy," Alex said high-fiving Chris.

Bailey shot them a glare before defending the best lie Petey had ever told in his life.

"We are getting along now, but Petey and I could never be together. There is way too much of a bad history lesson between us. Friends we are, but lovers never in a million years."

Petey nodded and squeezed her butt being careful not to let Scott or the 'Guns see it.

"Come on in the ring, same thing you did with Petey last night," Scott said.

"I think what we did last night would be inappropriate in front of them," Petey whispered as Bailey climbed into the ring.

"Shhh…," Bailey said, "He means me running the ropes, and if you catch me, Canadian Destroyer."

"Oh right," Petey said smiling, "I knew that."

"Mhm, I'm sure," Bailey said smiling back.

"Alright show us what you got, one on one match right now. Ashton, you're the ref."

Chris looked at Ashton when she crawled into the ring before saying, "Ajay if they want to kill and beat the hell out of each other, let them. It'll get their frustrations out."

"You got it Chris," Ashton said, "Come on you two, good clean fight."

Bailey and Petey started wrestling around.

"You know I like this better when we are at my house…and alone," Petey said as Bailey slammed him down on the mat and had him in a headlock.

"Shut up and fight me like a man," Bailey said as Petey broke the hold and threw her against the ropes causing her to slam down and bumping against the mat perfectly.

"Good job, Bailey," Scott yelled.

"Come on frog splash," Petey said, "Clothesline me, and then frog splash."

Bailey slammed Petey against the mat with a perfect clothesline, and climbed the top rope jumping onto Petey.

"SHE LEARNED THAT FROM ME! SHE LEARNED THAT FROM ME," Alex yelled high-fiving Chris.

"POMPOUS BASTARD," Bailey called out.

"I love you too," Alex said laughing.

"Come on Petey," Bailey said, "Canadian Destroyer."

"Are you sure?"

"Shut the hell up and just do it," Bailey said as she charged from the ropes and into Petey's hold.

"You know the view from down here is nice," Bailey said as Petey flipped her over his head and slammed her down.

"I know, you said that last night," Petey said as Bailey kicked out at 2.

"Come on Bailey, we need a finisher for you, think of something," Petey said.

"Alright, I got an idea. You have saw the move in the WWE called the moonlight drive, right," Bailey asked as her and Petey grappled on the ground.

"Yeah what about it," Petey said kicking out at 2.

"I'll call mine something clever about me being part Irish, and having an Irish name," Bailey said.

"Alright just do it," Petey said as Bailey grabbed his head and cart wheeled then slammed him down to the mat covering him.

"ONE, TWO, THREE," Ashton said standing up off of the mat and holding Bailey's arm up.

Bailey couldn't help but smile and hug Ashton when she heard the applause and cheers from around the room.

"Wow," Scott said, "That was impressive, great job training her Petey."

"Thanks Coach," Petey said rubbing the back of his neck and shaking Scott's hand.

"What is that move called Bailey," Alex asked.

"I don't know, I haven't thought of a name yet."

"That was pretty impressive," Chris said.

Bailey and Petey hugged each other before climbing out of the ring.

"Alright that's it for today," Scott called out, "Bailey come home with me to get your stuff."

"Alright," Bailey said, "Alex where are my keys and my car?"

"Scott's house," Alex said as he and Chris walked out of the gym with Ashton and Scott.

It was now only Petey and Bailey in the gym.

"I'll see you later," Petey said kissing Bailey.

"I'll be over as soon as I can, let's go out tonight eh," Bailey said hugging him.

"Alright," Petey said, "I'll be waiting."

"BAILEY, PETEY LET'S GO," Scott yelled, "I NEED TO LOCK UP."

Bailey and Petey walked out separately leaving their dirty little secret behind in the gym.


	6. Ireland's Call

Thanks to BoatsandBirds, and Kennedy's Friday Night Delight for their reviews. I don't own TNA or their talents. I don't own Ashton either, she belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight. This chapter follows along with chapter 27 of her story, "Got to Go my Own Way." Italicized lines are borrowed from that story as well.

* * *

**Chapter 6-Ireland's Call starts with an I and ends with a U**

Bailey sat in her room at Scott's house getting ready to go out to Petey thinking really hard on a name for her finisher, it was just then her phone rang.

"OH MY GOD," Bailey said to herself, "I GOT IT, IRELAND'S CALL."

"Hello," Bailey said answering the phone.

"Hey Bay Bay, are you ready to go," Petey's voice beamed on the other end.

"Yeah, I just finished getting ready; I am on my way over now. I'll drive."

"Alright, sounds good. See ya then," Petey said hanging up the phone.

Bailey threw everything that she needed in her purse, grabbing her keys off the nightstand, and walking down the steps where she saw Ashton fighting with Chris, and Alex was on the phone talking to someone. Scott sat in the living room watching a hockey game on TV.

"Alright, Uncle Scott, I'm going out. I don't know when I'll be home, so don't wait up for me."

"Where are you going," Alex said looking Bailey over as he saw the very revealing outfit that she was wearing revealing her implants, "You look like a porn star."

"Shut the hell up Shelley, hey Uncle Scott, I'm going out for a drink with an old friend from high school. You need to mind your business Alex," Bailey said when Scott told her to be careful and that to call him if she needed any help incase the guy got too comfortable with touching her.

"That won't be necessary, he's a genuinely nice guy. Him and I had our differences in the past over a lot of things, but he is taking me out to make up for it."

"Oh gee, I wonder who that could be," Alex said as Ashton slapped Chris.

"That's my cue to go, love ya Uncle Scott," Bailey said walking out the door, "Love ya too Shell."

"Whatever bitch," Alex said as the door slammed shut.

"You're an idiot, cut her some slack," Scott said.

Ashton stormed out of the door and slammed it shut behind her.

"DUDE! WHAT THE FUCK? ARE BOTH OF THEM ON THE RAG," Alex yelled.

"Learn some respect Alex, and Chris you still got a lot of apologizing to do," Scott said, "Leave her alone, she'll come around."

Meanwhile, Bailey was in Petey's kitchen when Ashton came storming in the house.

"I HATE HIM," Ashton said storming into the kitchen where Bailey was sitting on the counter with Petey standing between her legs. Ashton could obviously tell that they were in the midst of an intense make out session.

"Whoa baby," Ashton said wiping the tears from her eyes, "I didn't mean to interrupt, I'll be upstairs packing. I'm going home, I can't be here anymore."

Petey and Bailey told her not to worry about it, and that they would drive her to the airport when she was ready to go home.

"Hey Pete," Ashton called out, "Can I borrow your car?"

"Yeah sure, why Ajay?"

"I need to go clear my head."

"Alright, here's the keys. Don't worry about bringing it back. I don't need it."

"Thanks."

"What's wrong with her," Bailey asked as she and Petey went into his room.

"It's a long story," Petey said sitting down next to Bailey.

Petey told Bailey about everything that had happened with Ashton and Chris. Bailey was in shock that Chris would do such a thing, but after all he was what women wanted.

Bailey and Petey sat there talking for what seemed like hours when Petey started reminiscing about the past, and once again apologizing for everything. In between everything he was sorry for, he would kiss Bailey, and beg for forgiveness.

"Petey stop telling me you're sorry. You have said that enough, I wouldn't be here making out with you or wanting to be with you if I didn't forgive you."

Petey smiled and kissed her again when he changed the subject back to their training match earlier that day.

"You did really well today," Petey said as he laid against the headboard of his bed with Bailey curled up next to him.

"Thanks," Bailey said as she wrapped her arms around Petey, "I came up with a name for my finisher when you called me earlier."

"Really," Petey asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking long and hard about a name for it, and when my phone rang, I began to think of the rugby theme for Ireland called Ireland's Call. So, therefore, my finisher is going to be called that."

"That's awesome," Petey said kissing her.

"I really wish you'd shave that goatee, it tickles like hell."

Petey smirked as they both fell asleep.

**Three Days Later**

Bailey and Petey stood in the airport with Ashton and Scott. Ashton was going back to Florida today.

Ashton hugged Petey, Bailey, and Scott good bye, and when she was on her way to the terminals, she turned around and looked at Bailey and Petey.

"Uh Oh," Bailey said grabbing Petey's hand and squeezing it."

_"Oh shit, we're so busted," Petey said looking down at the floor._

_"Hey Coach," Ashton called out from the line causing everyone to look."_

_"Yeah Ajay," Scott called out._

_"I saw Petey and Bailey making out last night."_

Bailey and Petey froze and they both looked at the floor as Scott looked at them crossing his arms.

"PETEY WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TOUCHING MY NIECE?"

Petey laughed a little, and Bailey smiled.

"Well dad, Bailey and I have decided to put our differences aside, and we are officially boyfriend and girlfriend," Petey said never taking his eyes off the floor.

Scott couldn't help but smile, "How long have you two been going out?"

"About a week," Bailey said, "We were going to tell you, but we were afraid that this was going to make you mad since Petey and I kind of, well, sort of, did something."

Scott furrowed his forehead, and walked over to Petey.

"OH SHIT," Petey said swallowing hard and waiting to feel a fist to the face.

"Well, Petey, it looks like you've got what you always wanted. You wanted Bailey from the day you met her, and you made her feel like crap because you had a funny way of showing your feelings. It's about time you told her instead of regretting not telling her when you had the chance. I look at you as my son, don't worry about anything. I'm not going to hit you," Scott said patting Petey on the back, "Oh and Bailey, keep him in line."

"I will, I always did and I don't plan on stopping now."

Petey hugged Bailey as they left Scott walking out the airport.

"So, where to now," Petey questioned.

"We're going to the bar," Bailey said, "I need a freaking drink after what just happened."

"Bailey's Irish Cream for you eh," Petey said smiling.

"Real funny, but as a matter of fact yes," Bailey said laughing, "You know I never realized I was named after that stuff until my mom told me."

"You're a ditz," Petey said, "I mean you are blonde."

"HEY! YOU'RE BLONDE TOO," Bailey said smacking him playfully.

"No, I have brown hair underneath this yellow shit," Petey said.

"You're blonde now," Bailey said as they drove down the road.

Bailey's phone vibrated causing her to jump earning a look from Petey.

"It's Ajay," Bailey said as she read the text message.

"I told Eric and Traci about you two. See you on Tuesday for the tapings, Bailey your first match is against me. Have fun with Petey ;P Ajay."

"I have a match on Tuesday at the tapings," Bailey said looking at Petey.

"Really, I had no idea."

"PETERWILLIAMS III, WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Nothing, shut up, Ireland is calling and you have to answer. So, on Tuesday you are competing in your first match as a knockout."

"I am going to kill you mini-me. By the way, that was really lame."

"HEY NO MORE MIDGET COMMENTS WE HAD A DEAL."

"Whatever, you know I love you."

"Hey Bay," Petey said as she looked over, "I love you."

Bailey sighed as she smiled and looked at Petey. It's only been a week, but those three words melted her heart to no end.

"I love you too, Petey."


	7. Lovesick and Under the Weather

A special thanks to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight for her review. Once again Ashton belongs to her and not me.

* * *

**Chapter 7-Lovesick and Under the Weather**

Bailey woke up with Petey's arms around her, she kissed him on his forehead, but immediately frowned when she felt how hot it was.

"Petey," Bailey said gently shaking him, "Petey, wake up."

Petey groaned waking up, "I don't feel so good."

"I know, you're burning up. Maybe we should take you to a doctor."

"No, I'm fine, besides we're supposed to leave for Florida today. I don't want to miss our flight."

"Please Petey go and see a doctor, or I am telling my uncle, and you don't want to deal with him," Bailey asked pleading.

"Fine, I'll go," Petey said standing up then falling back on the bed.

"PETEY," Bailey yelled, "What's wrong?"

"I am freezing, and I feel week, my head is pounding, and my whole body is aching," Petey said shutting his eyes.

"I'm going to call uncle Scott, he knows where your doctor is," Bailey said standing up, "I'll be right back with some Tylenol to try and break that fever."

"Thanks," Petey said smiling a little.

"It's cool, I don't mind," Bailey said kissing his cheek and walking downstairs to get her cell phone and the Tylenol for Petey.

Bailey dialed the familiar number and sighed when Scott didn't pick up.

"Out of all days not to answer the phone," Bailey said as she grabbed the Tylenol out of the cabinet above the sink, and a glass of water for Petey. She turned on her heel and walked back upstairs and into the bedroom to find Petey under the blankets.

"Aw Petey," Bailey said sitting down on the edge of the bed and handing him the water and Tylenol, "Uncle Scott didn't answer, so I have to drive you to the hospital. We should be in and out since it's early in the morning, come on, let's get you dressed."

Bailey helped Petey up off of the bed, and walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on for Petey.

"Are you going to be okay in here if I go get you some clothes," Bailey asked.

"Yeah, I'll be alright," Petey said hugging her.

Bailey smiled, and walked into the room to get him clothes, when her phone starting ringing.

"Hey Uncle Scott," Bailey said, "I am so glad you called."

"Bay what's wrong," Scott asked concerned with his niece's tone.

"I think Petey has the flu," Bailey said, "He woke up this morning, and he's fevered with the chills, and a headache. He's in the shower now, I called you to ask you where his doctor was, but when you didn't answer, I decided to just drive him to the hospital."

"He didn't look so good yesterday at the airport," Scott said, "Take him to the hospital, and tell them that his doctor is Dr. Carter. Call me if you need anything."

"Alright, I will," Bailey said, "I love you."

"Love you too."

Bailey walked over to the dresser and pulled out a hoodie, and a pair of track pants for Petey.

"This man with his hoodies and track pants, I tell you," Bailey said to herself smiling.

Bailey walked into the bathroom to see Petey standing there in a towel.

"Petey," Bailey said walking through the door, "Here's your clothes, if you need any help just let me know."

Petey smiled and said thank you once again as he grabbed the clothes out of Bailey's hands and went into the room while Bailey showered. Bailey got dressed, and immediately drove Petey to the hospital.

After being there for what seemed like fifteen minutes, Petey was seen by the doctor and diagnosed with the flu, just like Bailey told Scott he had. The doctor gave Petey a prescription, and he and Bailey walked out of the hospital.

"We're getting that filled before we leave," Bailey said.

"Alright, you're the boss," Petey said smiling and laying his head back on the seat and closing his eyes.

Bailey pulled into a pharmacy and went in to get Petey's prescription filled. After waiting in the car ten minutes with Petey, she went back into the pharmacy, and paid for the prescription when they went back to Petey's house to pack their bags for the plane.

Bailey and Petey arrived in Florida at about five o' clock that evening. They were picked up at the airport by Ashton, Chris, and Alex.

"Hey Pete," Alex said, "We heard you got the flu."

"Yeah," Petey said.

"Stay the hell away from me with that shit," Alex said smiling but then was slapped in the back of his head by Ashton.

"Petey, I haven't seen you this sick since you were drunk at Traci's Halloween party last year," Ashton said, "I was going to say we could all go bowling tonight with everyone but I guess that's not a good idea."

"Bailey can come though, she's not sick," Chris said earning a look from Alex and Ashton.

"Dude, that has to be the dumbest thing that you have ever said in your life," Alex said, "Petey doesn't go anywhere anymore without Bailey at his side."

"I'll be okay, she can go," Petey said, "I'm pretty tired from my medicine anyways, so I'll be no fun sleeping all night."

"Petey, I can't leave you like this. I'll feel bad leaving you by yourself."

"Bay Bay, don't worry about it, I'll be fine and so doped up, I won't know my name, and besides that, I don't want you getting sick either."

"Aw Petey, that's so cute," Ashton said, "I remember when Chris used to be like that."

Chris just glared at her which caused the other four to laugh.

Bailey and Ashton were at the bowling alley with the people from TNA. Bailey couldn't help but smile when Eric Young came over to her, and was telling her that it was about time that she and Petey got together.

"It's nice to see you too, EY," Bailey said laughing and hugging him, "TRACI."

"Hey Bay Bay," Traci said, "God, I haven't saw you since Halloween. I heard that you and Petey finally hooked up. Congratulations."

"Thanks Trace," Bailey said smiling.

Bailey sat next to Alex and began talking to him when Ashton came over to talk to grab Traci and Bailey so she can tell them what happened between her and Chris that morning.

"PLEASE DON'T TELL PETEY," Ashton said, "Traci, don't tell Frankie either. Pinky swear."

All three women locked their pinkies, and walked out of the bathroom where Alex told them that him and the guys had split their turns, since they traveled in a pack to the bathroom.

"I have to go," Bailey said, "I promised Petey that I wouldn't stay long. I'll see you guys later on this week at tapings."

Ashton hugged Bailey good bye and whispered, "Remember, don't say a word to Petey."

"Don't worry Ajay, I won't say anything," Bailey said pulling away and going to hug Traci, "BYE ASSHOLEX, BYE CHRIS."

"Real funny, at least I'm not named after an Irish sex position," Alex said smirking.

"IT'S AN IRISH ALCOHOL YOU ASSHOLE," Bailey said flipping him off as everyone laughed, and Bailey walked out the door.

Bailey arrived home at Petey's and saw him watching TV.

"You're home early," Petey said, "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I did," Bailey said, "I know something that you don't know about Ajay and Chris."

"Please tell me that they didn't get back together," Petey said, "I'm already sick, and don't need to be sicker."

"No, but they almost did it this morning," Bailey said then quickly slammed her hand on her mouth, "PETEY YOU DIDN'T HEAR THAT FROM ME! Let her tell you when she is ready."

"Alright," Petey said, "But you owe me when I am better."

Bailey smiled and kissed him on his cheek, "Get some sleep you horn dog."

Petey kissed her cheek, and immediately shut his eyes and went to sleep. Bailey smiled, and pulled out her phone to text Traci that she told Petey.

"Hey Trace, I told Petey about Ajay and Chris."

"Girl, she is going to kill the both of us, I told Frankie."

"OOlL, we're so bad"

"Alright, Frankie and I are going to plan the wedding. Talk to you soon. Night."

"Night Trace."

Bailey shut her phone and got up to change her clothes. After she was changed she slid into bed next to Petey and wrapped her arms around him worrying that Ashton was going to kill her and Traci when she finds out that they told Frankie and Petey.


	8. Love Lockdown

Thanks to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight for her review, once again Ashton Cage aka Ajay belongs to her. I only own Bailey.

* * *

**Chapter 8-Love Lockdown**

Petey woke up in the middle of the night, and he couldn't help but smile at Bailey. She had her arms wrapped around his waist, and her head was on his stomach. Petey smiled because this is what he had wanted for the longest time.

He regretted everything that he had ever said to Bailey, and he was happy when she forgave him, but part of him would always not feel forgiven because of how Bailey looked now.

I mean sure she's a few inches taller than he is, and makes him look like a midget, but the breast implants, and all the plastic surgeries, that was a little much for Petey to take in because Bailey wasn't the type of person who would consider these things. Petey couldn't help but think that he was the person who should pay Bailey back for all of the money that she spent morphing herself into the person she was.

Petey immediately snapped out of the trance that he was in when he felt Bailey run her hands up and down his stomach then go back to sleep. Petey smiled again because he loved every minute that he was with her, and now he had her for himself.

The smile was quickly removed from Petey's face when he had to grab the trashcan that was next to his bed and release his guts into waking Bailey up.

"Petey," Bailey said groggily, "Are you okay?"

"I feel like I got hit by a Mack truck. I hate being sick."

"I know you do, everyone does. How long have you been up?"

"About half an hour," Petey replied laying his head back against the wall.

"What woke you up," Bailey asked.

"I just woke up that's all," Petey said, "Besides, I like watching you sleep. Did you know that you wake up, rub my abs, and go back to sleep with your head on my stomach?"

"Sorry about that," Bailey said blushing.

Petey couldn't help but notice the redness in Bailey's cheeks, and once again he smiled.

"Bay, I feel guilty about everything."

"Guilty about what? If it's you getting sick, you have no control over that, and if it's about Ashton almost doing it with Chris yesterday, you have no control over that either."

"It's not that," Petey said, "Believe me, it's not either one of those things."

"Then what is it," Bailey asked.

"I feel guilty about the person that you have become. I mean your personality is the same as it always was, but your body, and everything about the outside of you isn't what I would ever expect from you. I always considered you beautiful, I know I said a lot of hurtful things to you, but Bay I feel so guilty."

"Are you high on the medicine babe," Bailey asked smiling.

"No, I am perfectly sober," Petey said, "I don't drink or do anything that would make me high after Traci's Halloween party last year. I got so drunk, Ashton had to take care of me for the night when we got home."

"I remember that," Bailey said, "I remember you and Ashton doing shot after shot, drinking beer after beer, and mixed drink after mixed drink."

"Wait, how do you know about that," Petey asked, "You weren't even there."

"Oh, I was there Petey."

"Were not."

"YES I WAS."

"I think I would have known if you were there," Petey said, "You would have started arguing and picking a fight, then you would have called me a midget, and went on your way."

"Ask Ajay, she knows I was there."

"I have to ask around, but I will swear you weren't."

"Don't you remember a girl dancing on the table with Traci and Ajay? A girl dressed as the Mad Hatter."

"Yeah…but wait…OH MY GOD THAT WAS YOU," Petey asked.

"Yeah, that was me. Not the best costume because of how ugly the mad hatter is, but after all I didn't want anyone to know who I was."

"We all kept asking who you were, Ajay and Traci would always say that is was someone we haven't saw in a while, but that's where they would leave it. How many people actually knew it was you?"

"Uncle Scott, Chris, Alex, Bobby, and EY."

"Remind me to strangle those five," Petey said.

Bailey laughed and replied that they should get some sleep since Petey was sick, and she was tired from running around town the previous day.

"Come on Petey, let's get back to sleep."

"Alright," Petey said pulling her back down and wrapping his arms around her.

Later on that morning, Petey woke up and saw Bailey on the phone with someone. He asked her who it was, and when she said Ajay, his mind wondered back to what Bailey had told him the night before.

"I want to go see her today," Petey said.

"No way mister, you're still sick. Ajay said maybe tomorrow if you feel like it, and there are a pair of handcuffs in the dresser, and to lock you up if I need to."

"I like the sound of the handcuffs," Petey said as Bailey walked over to the dresser and slid them on Petey's wrist thus firmly attaching him to the headboard.

Bailey straddled him and moved her hips around on his crotch causing him to groan. Petey went to kiss her, but she got up and walked into the bathroom shutting the door.

"THAT WASN'T COOL," Petey said.

"You're still sick so BOOYA," Bailey said from inside the bathroom.

"I'll get out of these somehow," Petey yelled as Bailey came out of the bathroom.

"Good luck doing that when I don't have the key, Ajay does, and you aren't going anywhere," Bailey lied.

"This is torture," Petey said, "People can go to jail for stuff like this, ya know."

"Yeah I know," Bailey said, "But…I am being nice to you and not beating you. I'll let you go to eat dinner, then you are right back to where you are now."

"I hate being sick, you're so bossy."

"Get used to it mister," Bailey said kissing his cheek.

"Hey the lips are waiting," Petey said smiling.

"Yeah well, they're going to keep waiting until you are over your illness. I have a match on Tuesday, and I can't afford to be sick right now."

"I see how it is," Petey said, "I'm on lockdown for being sick, plus I am on the love lockdown."

"Exactly," Bailey said crawling in bed next to Petey and wrapping her arms around him. Petey kissed the top of her head.

"You know I wish I could rub your back right now, but you won't let me out of these."

"Fine, I'll let your right arm go since I am laying on that side, but the left side stays."

"Fair enough," Bailey looked in the dresser to see the keys.

"I thought you said Ajay had the keys," Petey said.

"I lied," Bailey said smiling, "I have to find a new hiding place now since you will get either Alex or Chris to get you out of this mess."

"I love you even though you're a bitch," Petey said.

"Keep calling me a bitch and the handcuffs will be back on," Bailey said while unlocking the handcuffs from Petey's right wrist.

Bailey threw the handcuffs back in the dresser, and put the keys in her bra.

"Now if either Alex or Chris come, the key is in a safe place that they won't touch unless you kill them," Bailey said as Petey laughed.

Bailey crawled back in bed next to Petey and he put his arm around her running his hand up and down her back then rubbing her head with his hand. Before both of them knew it they were asleep.

Bailey woke up the next morning with her right arm handcuffed to the headboard, and a note on her left side written by Alex.

"Haha you thought that you were going to keep Petey on a lockdown. I am the one who went in your bra and got the key much to Petey's dismay, but after all I did see all of you once when we were teens ;. Good luck trying to get the key at the front of the bed. Petey, Chris, and I went to Ajay's. Call if you need us."

Bailey was furious as she called Alex a bastard and moved the blanket to get the key at the front of the bed.

"Idiot," Bailey said to herself smiling as she unlocked the handcuffs and grabbed her cell phone dialing Petey's number. Bailey heard it ringing in the room, and sighed when she saw the phone sitting on the dresser.

The next thing Bailey did was dial Ajay's number.

"Hey Bay," Ashton said on the other end as Bailey asked if she had seen Petey yet, "Yeah he came this morning with Alex and Chris. I heard all about the handcuffs, and the role play when you were sleeping. Hold on I'll tell him that you want to use whips and chains on mini me when he gets home."

"WHAT" Petey asked, "AJAY GIVE ME THE DAMN CELL PHONE."

"Come and get it Pan," Ajay said shoving the phone down her bra.

Bailey laughed and ended the call because she knew what Ajay did. She has been doing stuff like that since they first met.

Petey threw his fork, and just huffed. Petey, Alex, Ajay, and Chris left the I-hop they were at and Petey went home to a very displeased Bailey.

"Bay," Petey asked, "Are you home?"

Petey didn't get an answer, "BAILEY, I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! YOU'RE MERCEDES IN STILL IN THE DRIVEWAY."

Still…no answer. Petey walked up the steps and into the room that he now shared with Bailey at his house in Florida.

"Well, well, well," Bailey said as red crept up Petey's cheeks when he saw what she was wearing.

"Bailey," Petey said seeing her in the short school girl skirt with the fishnets, a white top tied under her breast with a black bra, pigtails, and the stiletto heels."

"Well Mr. Canadian Destroyer, you've been a naughty boy," Bailey said smacking the whip off of her hand as Petey came over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Not so fast," Bailey said bossily, "Sit down, you're about to get punished."

"Who gave you this idea," Petey asked, "I'm not saying that I mind, but damn I am happy to be me right now."

"Did I say you can talk," Bailey said smacking him with the whip.

"No ma'am," Petey said smiling.

"Ajay gave me this idea, she said she did something like this once with Chris. I wanted to try it out," Bailey said in a normal tone of voice.

"I am liking where this is going," Petey said as Bailey sat down on his lap and began kissing him moving her hands up his shirt and rubbing his abs.

"I take you're enjoying this," Bailey said as Petey grabbed the whip out of her hand and threw in out the door and into the hallway.

"Mhm," Petey said pushing Bailey off of him and standing up to take off his shirt.

Bailey kept Petey on love lockdown all night, and the next morning when Alex, Chris, and Ajay came to pick them up for tapings using the spare key that Petey had given to Alex. Ajay high-fived Alex and Chris, "That's my girl."


	9. Cool Drink of Water

Thanks to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight for her review, once again Ashton Cage aka Ajay belongs to her. I only own Bailey. I would also like to say R.I.P Test, my thoughts and prayers are with his family.

* * *

**Chapter 9-Cool Drink of Water such a Sweet Surprise**

Well today was the big day, yes you heard it right, today was Bailey's debut match as a TNA knockout. Petey was just excited as she was because not only was he feeling better, but he also got to reveal him and Bailey's relationship to the world since Dixie had decided that it would be a good idea for Petey to have an on air girlfriend.

Bailey chose the name Ceilí Ryon as her ring name. The Irish name, Ceilí, is pronounced the same way as Kaylie would be in English. Yeah, Bailey was Canadian, but she loved her Irish roots that her dad's side of the family had.

Bailey, Petey, Ashton, Alex, and Chris arrived at the Impact zone for tapings, and Bailey didn't know what to expect in her first match, but sure enough, she got great news as soon as she walked through the doors.

"Hey guys," Eric Young said coming down the hallway approaching the five people that had just came through the door.

"Hey EY," Bailey said giving him a hug before going to stand where Petey was.

"I got good news for your debut, Bay," Eric said smiling at Petey.

"Don't tell me that I have to tag with you and Petey against Ajay, Alex, and Chris," Bailey said as Petey chuckled.

"Sorry, but Dixie decided that your debut is an intergender tag match," Eric said smiling.

"Hey I never complained did I," Bailey said causing Petey to laugh.

"We are so going to kick your asses," Alex said, "See you around rookie, Ajay and Sabin, let's go."

"Kiss my ass Assholex," Bailey said using the nickname she gave him when she first met him.

"I love you too, doll face," Alex said flipping her off as Ajay and Chris laughed and walked down the hall behind the cocky brunette.

"Alright guys, I have to go talk to Dixie about something," Eric said, "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Eric," Petey said turning to Bailey who was glaring at him.

"What did I do," Petey said sticking his bottom lip out and pouting like a little kid.

Bailey couldn't help but to crack a smile, "You set this up didn't you."

"Maybe," Petey said smiling, "You're not going to punish me again are you? I mean, I'm not saying that I mind being punished by you."

"Real funny," Bailey said still smiling, "I had to get a shot in my ass this morning because I caught your flu germ."

"So…I picked your theme song," Petey said quickly changing the subject, "I am going to find Eric, I'll come get you at your locker room for our match. Good-bye, I love you," Petey stated as he went running down the hall.

"FREEZE MIDGET," Bailey called out but Petey turned around, laughed, and kept on running, "I am going to kill you when I get a hold of you later."

Bailey sighed and went to Traci's locker room that she shared with Frankie Kazarian, since Petey didn't tell her where she was supposed to go.

Bailey knocked on the door before she opened it and saw Frankie sitting on the couch.

"Hey Bay," he said standing up off the couch and hugging her, "What have you been up to?"

"Hey Kaz, I'm good, just a little nervous about my match tonight. Where's Traci?"

"She went to talk to Ajay about her being a bridesmaid in the wedding, she is going to ask you to, just so you know."

"Alright, thanks for the heads up. I have a favor to ask you though."

"What do you need?"

"Can I share the locker room with you guys tonight? Petey never told me where to go, and I don't know if I have my own or if I have to share with the knockouts, and to be truthful, the only ones I can tolerate are Bonnie, Ajay, Traci, and Jess."

"Sure you can share with us; Traci should be back in like five or so minutes. I have to go talk to Dixie about finding a replacement for me in the Suicide costume since I have to get surgery on my shoulder. I got Chris Daniels lined up for the spot already."

"Sorry to hear that, but damn you always did plan stuff before you went and did it," Bailey said, "Although none of us saw you proposing to Traci coming, until she told us that you do, and we saw the ring."

"You can never be too organized," Frankie said smiling, "Alright, I'll see you later. Make yourself at home."

"Thanks Frankie," Bailey said.

"No problem."

Bailey sat down on the couch and turned the monitor on so she could see what was going on out in the ring during the taping.

"BAILEY," Traci said running in the door and hugging her.

"Jesus Traci," Bailey said, "What the hell did I owe that to?"

"Nothing, nothing," Traci said, "Frankie tells me that Petey is being a cruel little midget, and didn't tell you where your locker room was."

"He is being a mean little munchkin today, so Frankie told me that I could share with you guys."

"That's no problem, hey Bay, can you do me a favor?"

"Yes, Traci, I'll be one of your bridesmaids."

"OH MY GOD THANK YOU," Traci squealed, "Wait…how did you know that I was going to ask you that?"

"Frankie told me that you went to ask Ajay, and then you were going to ask me."

"Oh," Traci said smiling, "Thank you so much. So, are you nervous about your debut tonight?"

"Yeah, I feel like my heart is going to come out of my chest, and my stomach is doing back flips."

"You'll be fine, trust me. Petey wouldn't have arranged for him and Eric to be in the match if he wasn't trying to look out for you. He really loves you Bay, I haven't seen him this happy since I don't know when. He was always miserable to everyone except Ajay; she knew he loved you back then. Do you remember the trip we all took to that creepy hotel, and he kept glaring at you in the van?"

"I kind of tried to forget about that, but yeah I remember that. What does that have to do with Petey and me," Bailey asked.

"He was mad because Alex and Chris were showing you attention, and he wished that you were just as close to him as you were with them," Tracy said as she watched Bailey's facial expression become shocked.

"He never told me that," Bailey said.

"He's not going to, he's stubborn, and besides he doesn't want you to get mad at him again. Just don't tell him that I said anything, he'll kill Frankie for telling me because I blurt everything out with my big mouth," Traci said.

"You're secret is safe with me, does Ajay know that we told Frankie and Petey about her and Chris almost doing it yet," Bailey asked.

"No, she'll have our heads on a platter, and then we have to be tied to a chair while Chris and Alex pull party boys on us," Traci said laughing.

"I tried to forget about that Traci," Bailey said remembering her uncle's Christmas party when Alex tied her to a chair and pulled his pants off and gave her a lap dance in nothing but a thong, "Thanks for reminding me."

Traci laughed, "Alright, I'll leave you alone while you get dressed for your match. If you need anything, don't hesitate to come down to the Guns' locker room because I'll be in there with Ajay while she rants about her and Chris getting back together soon. Calm down, you'll be fine hon."

"Thanks Traci."

"Anytime."

Traci hugged Bailey and reassured her that she would be fine and left the locker room leaving Bailey to get ready for the match.

Bailey laughed to herself when Traci left, because Traci was always so full of life. Bailey's ring attire consisted of a sequined green bustier and plastic looking metallic green pants with white boots. Bailey tied her blonde hair up in a ponytail, then put on her knee and elbow pads before she taped one wrist green, and one wrist white. Bailey also thought she would surprise Petey with a number 16 armband to match the one that he always wore. Bailey had on green eye shadow with black eyeliner, and clear lip gloss.

Bailey looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, Petey was going to flip when he saw her. Bailey also smiled because this is the first time since her surgeries that she had let more than her boobs hang out of her clothes. Things were really changing for Bailey, and she was welcoming them with open arms.

Just then there was a knock out of the door, "Come in," Bailey yelled.

"Bay," Petey's voice called out, "Are you in here?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in one minute," Bailey said.

"Hurry up," Petey said, "We're up next."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Bailey said tightening her ponytail and walking out of the bathroom, "Well, are you ready to go?"

"I thought you were chickening out," Petey said as his voice dropped causing Bailey to blush.

"Well…how do I look," Bailey asked.

"Amazing," Petey said, "I mean not that you don't always look amazing, but green is definitely your color."

"Thanks," Bailey said smiling and grabbing his hand, "Did you notice my armband?"

Petey accepted her hand and pulled her to him hugging her and kissing the top of her head, "Wow, when did you get that?"

"I stole it from you five years ago," Bailey said smiling.

"God, I was an idiot back then," Petey said, "I could have had you sooner."

"You have me now," Bailey said, "I'm not going anywhere, come on let's get this over with."

"I love you," Petey said as Bailey opened the door where Eric was waiting in the hall for her and Petey.

"I love you too, Petey," Bailey said as Eric smiled.

"Wow, Bailey you look amazing," he said as Petey wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Don't get any ideas EY," Petey said, "The girl is mine."

Eric threw his hands up in surrender, "Dude, don't worry about it, she's my friend."

Bailey smiled and patted Eric on the back when they heard Alex's voice. He wasn't even in sight yet, and his voice was beaming down the halls, he was always so loud.

"Hey Petey, hey Eric," Alex said as he rounded the hall way, "Where's Bailey?"

"Could you be any louder, you asshole," Bailey said as she hopped down off of the crate that she was sitting on behind Petey and stepped out so Alex could see her.

"I am not an asshole, I just happen to play one on TV," Alex said not noticing her outfit yet, "Just so you know, I also happen to be one sexy mofo."

"Keep telling yourself that," Bailey said as Ashton and Chris came down the hall.

"Hey Eric, Petey, Bailey," Ashton said, "DAMN BAILEY, NICE OUTFIT!"

"I thought so too," Petey said as Alex turned around to see what he had missed.

"Damn Bay, I was too busy ranting about myself that I didn't see how sexy you look in that outfit," Alex said, "You always had a certain sexiness, but damn."

Petey glared at Alex as he smiled when Alex said, "Calm down Petey, I was just complimenting her, besides it's not like I haven't seen her without clothes before, but that was when we were young."

"Alright we're up first," Chris said as the theme song of the Motor City Machineguns blasted throughout the arena saving Alex an explanation.

"Bay, I'm going out by myself, but you and Petey are coming out together to your theme song," Eric said, "I'll see you guys at the end of the ramp."

"Wait until you hear your theme song Bay," Petey said, "You are going to be so proud of me."

"What did you pick for me," Bailey asked.

"You'll find out in 5, 4, 3, 2," Petey didn't have a chance to get 1 out of his mouth when Warrant's Sweet Cherry Pie blasted through the speakers of the Impact Zone.

"PETEY," Bailey squeaked grabbing him and kissing him, "You know that I LOVE this song."

"I told you that you would like it," Petey said kissing her back and grabbing her hand and walking through the tunnel as the announcer said, "Making her way to the ring being accompanied to the ring by her tag partner, Petey Williams, from Windsor, Ontario, Canada, Ceilí Ryon."

Bailey came through the tunnel with Petey and he spun her around as she leaned down and quickly pecked his lips.

Bailey sighed running down the ramp and into the ring, tonight was her debut as a knockout, and she was going to make the most of it.

The match shifted momentum plenty of times with Chris cradleshocking Petey, and Alex shellshocking Eric, but it was Bailey's Ireland's call that won the match for her team.

The bell rang as soon as Shane Sewell's hand smacked off the mat for the third time. Petey and Eric rushed into the ring and held Bailey's arms up in the air.

"Oh my God," Bailey said when she got back to the backstage area, "That was amazing."

"You kicked ass," Eric said hugging her.

"You were amazing out there, Bay," Petey said hugging her then kissing her on the lips.

Ajay, Alex, and Chris came through the long tunnel and Alex hugged Bailey followed by Ajay and Chris.

"You were really great out there," Alex said as Ajay and Chris agreed with him.

"Hey, what can I say, I learned from the best," Bailey said as she wrapped her arm around Petey.

"Don't give the little man all the credit now," Ajay said, "Alex and Chris helped too, so did Coach."

"I know, which is why we're going out tonight to celebrate," Bailey said, "Drinks are on me."

"Alrighty then," Alex called, "My sexy ass has to go scrubbity dub dub since I cannot leave this place smelling like sweat."

"Always the conceited one," Ajay mumbled as Chris laughed.

"We'll see you guys later," Chris said as he wrapped his arm around Ashton's waist and then walked down the hall.

"I'll see you guys later too," EY said, "I need a shower too."

"…and then there were two," Petey said, "Come on, I'll show you where OUR locker room is. Frankie already put your stuff in there while we were in the ring."

"What are you now, the C.I.A," Bailey asked, "You plan escapades when I least expect them."

"I try," Petey said.

"I know you do," Bailey said, "Which is why we're ditching them and going home to be by ourselves."

"I love how you think," Petey said.

"I need to talk to you anyways about something Traci told me," Bailey said and Petey froze in his place.


	10. Flashback, Let's Talk Mini Me

This one is for you Kennedy's Friday Night Delight. Here's the flashback to when they were younger. I do not own Ashton Cage, she belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight. _Italics_ in this chapter are flashbacks.

* * *

**Chapter 10-Flashback, Let's Talk Mini-Me**

Petey and Bailey left the Impact Zone leaving the other three behind to go back home. It was a long day for both.

"Ajay is going to be so pissed that we left, but who cares," Petey said causing Bailey to laugh.

"I'm waiting for my phone to blow up with calls and text messages from the three of them."

"Hey Bay," Petey said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away mini-me."

"First of all, what happened to the no midget comments agreement that we had," Petey said, "It looks like I have to punish you later."

"Is that a threat, Petey," Bailey said smiling.

"No, it's a promise," Petey said leaning over and pecking her on the lips.

"Come on, what did you really want to ask me," Bailey said.

"I wanted to ask you what Alex meant when he said that it's not like he has never saw you without clothes on before. What exactly did he mean by that?"

"I don't feel like talking about it, it was nothing," Bailey said.

"Come on Bailey it had to have meant something," Petey stated, "I want to know what happened between you two, then I will tell you my explanation on what you heard from Traci."

"Okay, so everything with Alex all started back when we took that road trip a few years back," Bailey began telling Petey as she flashbacked.

"_Bailey, you're rooming with Alex," Scott told his niece._

"_Come on uncle Scott, why do I have to room with him? He has an ego bigger than his brain," Bailey whined as Alex rolled his eyes._

"_I do not, I just happen to be very good-looking, confident, smart, and not to mention sexy," Alex said as he wrapped his arm around Bailey, "Don't worry we'll get along just fine."_

"_UNCLE SCOTT," Bailey said, "Do you hate me this much? What did I ever do to deserve this?"_

"_Well, I can't put you with Petey since you two fucking hate each other," Scott said, "…and I can't put Ajay with the Guns either because people are suspicious of her and Sabin."_

_Bailey and Alex looked at each other and smiled because they knew that Ashton was with Chris behind everyone's back._

"_Come on Alex," Bailey said, "Uncle Scott is being a douche bag."_

_Alex laughed as Bailey stuck her tongue out at Scott causing Scott to shake his head and smile._

"_Alright Alex, take care of her," Scott said as Alex and Bailey climbed the steps of the creepy looking hotel they were staying in._

"_Don't worry coach, she's in great hands."_

_Alex took Bailey's bags and carried them up the steps to the first floor to room 523, where they would be staying._

"I remember that," Petey said, "I was hoping that Scott would put me with you, so I could show you that I was a reasonable guy, and that I liked you, but he didn't. I was so jealous when he put you with Alex."

"Wow, you were jealous," Bailey said, "You know you sure as hell didn't act like it."

"Forget that I even said anything, just get back to the story," Petey said as Bailey began telling the rest of the story.

"_Well doll face, there's only one bed," Alex said throwing the bags to the floor and flopping down on the bed._

"_Hey Assholex, you are going to break the bed, then where will we sleep," Bailey said, "Remind me to kill my uncle in the morning."_

"_It wouldn't be the first time that I broke a bed," Alex said winking, "Are you picking up what I'm laying down?"_

"_EW DUDE SERIOUSLY," Bailey said, "I am scarred for life with bad mental images of you doing God knows what."_

"_Oh baby," Alex said, "You know you can't resist me."_

"_Patrick, you make me want to puke," Bailey said as Alex glared at her for using his real name._

"_Don't ever call me Patrick again, unless of course we are doing the nasty, and you are screaming my name," Alex said smirking and licking his lips._

"_As if, you bastard. I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole."_

"_Whatever," Alex said, "Plenty of girls would kill to be the one sleeping next to me tonight."_

"_Stupid girls," Bailey said as Alex smiled._

"_Don't talk about yourself like that doll face," Alex said standing up and walking over to turn the TV on._

"_I am going to take a shower while you deflate your ego," Bailey said, "Don't you dare do anything that would make me want to kick your ass, I swear to God, I will clothesline you out that window."_

"_Whatever rocks your boat, babe," Alex said flopping back down on the bed as Bailey grabbed the bag that had her shower stuff in it. _

"_Have fun scrub a dub dubbing," Alex said as Bailey flipped him off and walked into the bathroom._

_Bailey sighed to herself and leaned her head against the wall as she thought about how conceited Alex was._

"_He'll never change," Bailey said to herself as she turned around to put her forehead on the wall closing her eyes._

"_Who will never change," said Alex's voice._

"_I must be hearing things," Bailey thought to herself as she felt a hand on her shoulder turning her around._

"_You know," Alex said, "Petey must be an idiot to call you fat because you are perfect."_

"_ALEX," Bailey screamed, "Get the hell out of my shower right now."_

"_How about no," Alex said pinning her up against the wall and began kissing her neck._

"_Come on Alex, this isn't funny," Bailey said as she moaned, "II-I don't want you."_

_Alex sighed to himself, this was going to be harder than he thought._

_Bailey went to open the shower curtain, and Alex pulled her back and began kissing her lips. It wasn't long before Bailey gave in and wrapped her arms around Alex's neck kissing him back._

"_Petey don't know what he's missing," Alex said as Bailey wrapped her legs around his waist and Alex opened the bathroom door and walked with Bailey to the bed that they now shared._

"_He's an idiot," Bailey said as Alex began to work his magic. It wasn't soon before long until Bailey was yelling PATRICK at the top of her lungs. When her and Alex were done, Alex smirked cockily saying, "See Bay, I told you not to call me Patrick unless we were doing the nasty."_

"_Uncle Scott is going to flip out if he finds out about what we just did," Bailey said with her head on Alex's chest as Alex traced circles on her arms._

"_Who says he has to find out," Alex asked._

"_You know Petey and Ajay probably heard us, they are right next door," Bailey said as Alex laughed, "What are you laughing at, that's not funny? You know how close with Scott he is, and how much he hates me, he'd rat me out in a second."_

"_He wouldn't do that," Alex said, "Trust me, he wouldn't."_

"_How do you know that for sure?"_

"_You'll find out soon enough," Alex said as he pulled the blankets over him and Bailey._

"_What's that supposed to mean," Bailey asked._

"_You'll find out soon enough," Alex replied, "It's not my job to tell you that."_

_Bailey sighed and closed her eyes, soon enough it was time to wake up. Bailey groaned and reached over to find a huge empty space next to her._

"_OH MY GOD," Bailey said shooting straight up, "I can't believe that I slept with Alex, we're both dead if my uncle finds out."_

_Bailey sighed and got up from the bed. Yawning, she went over to the table that was by the window, and found a note with Alex's chicken scratch writing._

"_**I went to get breakfast with Ajay, Chris, Petey, and Eric. You're uncle is going to wake you up at 10, we are rolling out this bitch after you are ready. Last night was amazing, just don't let it ruin our friendship.-Patrick."**_

_Bailey looked at the clock and began to freak out when she realized it was now 9:59. Quickly, Bailey went in her suitcase and pulled out her Toronto Maple Leafs tracksuit that showed off her new slimming figure._

Petey sat in his seat, completely stunned at what Bailey was telling him.

"So…you slept with Alex," Petey asked.

"Yeah, I did. I'm not proud of it, he wasn't in love with me. It was a one night stand, it never happened again after that," Bailey said, "Petey, pleased don't be mad."

"I'm not mad," Petey said, "I'm just shocked."

"Well now it's your turn," Bailey said, "Why were you pissed off in the van, and glaring at me like you wanted my head to explode?"

"Alright here goes nothing," Petey said, "Do you remember when you kept saying, 'Alex stop!'"

"Yeah, what about it," Bailey asked.

"What was he doing to you," Petey asked.

"He kept trying to kiss me," Bailey said, "I didn't want him to because we were in the van, and that would just complicate things. He said he didn't want what happened to ruin our friendship, then he went and did something like that. Chris even told him to stop. I saw the look on your face, and I tried to act like I didn't."

"Bailey, I loved you so much back then. I wanted nothing more than to be with you, and I was stubborn, which is why I am so grateful that you have given me a chance," Petey said, "Can you promise me one thing?"

"Sure," Bailey said as she got up from her chair and went to sit next to Petey.

Petey sighed and scooted next to her wrapping his arms around her, "Will you promise me that no matter what happens between us, we won't go back to hating each other, and we'll be friends even if we ever break up. I just want this to work, and I guess I am worried that I will hurt you again."

"I promise," Bailey said kissing his lips.

Bailey laughed when her phone rang Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry, it was her ringtone for when Ashton called or texted her.

ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE.

FR:Ajay Cell

Hey, Alex just told Chris the truth.  
I hope you told Mini-Me, you two  
bitches thought it was funny leaving  
us at the arena. Burn in hell you  
bastards.  
~.xoxoAjay.

Petey laughed at the text and looked up into Bailey's green eyes.

"God, I love you more than anything," Petey said.

"I love you too, Petey," Bailey said as he kissed her once again.

Petey loved being with Bailey, little did they know that Alex was couldn't let go of the past.


	11. Poker Face

Thank you to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight for her review. Ajay belongs to her, not me.

* * *

**Chapter 11-Poker Face**

Bailey and Petey have been together for almost a month, and both of them couldn't be happier. Alex has apologized to Bailey, and she accepted, but part of both of them never once regretted what had happened between them.

Bailey was what Dixie called, "A great addition to the TNA roster," and she was the obstacle that stood in every knockout's way.

Bailey's mother has no idea that Bailey and Petey are together. Scott just laughs at that fact because it is so obvious to everyone anymore. Petey and Bailey are considered the new power couple of TNA, since Ajay and Chris are still working things out.

One morning, Bailey woke up hearing Petey talking on the phone with someone.

"Petey," Bailey called out, "Who are you talking to?"

Petey smiled to himself in the hallway as he hung up on the person that he was talking to.

"Good morning, baby," Petey said climbing back in bed next to Bailey and kissing her, "Did you sleep good?"

"Mhm," Bailey mumbled as Petey pulled her close to him as he nuzzled his face in her hair and kissed her head, "Who were you talking to?"

"My mom," Petey said, "Apparently, she caught on to the storyline, and she is insisting that we are together."

"Did you tell her that we are together?"

"No," Petey said, "If your mom doesn't know, then my mom shouldn't know either."

"It's not that I don't want our parents knowing, it's just I think we should keep our relationship on the DL for a while. I want the world to know we're together, and half of the world already knows we are, but parents can be very judgmental."

"I agree," Petey said, "I wish we could lay in bed like this all day, but I want to take you somewhere today. You know, just you and me for a change, so get up, get dressed, and we'll go."

"Alright," Bailey replied as she got up from the bed and kissed Petey before going into the bathroom to shower, "HEY PETEY! NO TRACK PANTS AND HOODIES TODAY. Wear something that shows your muscles."

Petey laughed as the doorbell rang.

"Who the hell is that," Bailey called out.

"I don't know, I'm going to go get that," Petey said as he walked down the steps.

"CAN'T READ MY, CAN'T READ MY, NO HE CAN'T READ MY POKER FACE," Alex's voice was singing coming through the door.

"OH GOD! THE DEVIL MADE FLESH IS HERE," Bailey yelled down the steps since she just got out the shower.

"FUCK YOU SKANK," Alex called back.

"How would you like to get the fuck out of my house," Petey asked.

"Oh, loosen your granny panties, Petey," Alex said, "Don't forget today we're playing poker with Chris and Ajay."

"Shit," Petey said, "I completely forgot."

"Forgot what," Bailey said walking into the kitchen and kissing Petey on his lips. Petey was wearing nothing but jeans with no shirt. Petey kissed her back as Bailey brushed her hand over his stomach, "You know Petey, I am digging this outfit."

Alex put his finger in his mouth, and started making gagging noises, "Oh, make me puke."

"BAILEY, PETEY," Ajay's voice beamed from the hallway, "ARE YOU HOME?"

"Oh God! She OD'd on Red Bull already," Alex said causing Bailey and Petey to laugh.

"In the kitchen, Ajay," Bailey said.

Ajay and Chris walked into the kitchen, "Hey midget, hey Bay," Ajay said as she hugged Petey and Bailey.

"I forgot about poker night," Petey said, "I was going to take Bailey out today, just the two of us, but I guess I can do that tomorrow since we are both off for the next three days."

"Are you sure," Chris asked, "We can reschedule for another night if you want, I feel bad now."

"Don't worry about it, Chris. Bailey and I will go out tomorrow, it's no big deal."

"Alright then," Alex said, "Let's get this show on the road."

"Bailey and I will be in here making food for you hyenas. We'll be in when we're done," Ajay said as all three men walked into the dining room.

"I have an idea," Bailey said to Ajay causing her to look at her suspiciously.

"What do you have up your sleeve," Ajay asked raising her eyebrow.

"How about we challenge them to a little game of what I like to call, Handicap Strip poker," Bailey asked, "You know the three of them versus the two of us."

Ajay looked shocked at what Bailey was telling her. I mean sure she showed Bailey a few tricks every now and again to do for Petey, but Alex was here now, and he was neither one of their boyfriends.

"What," Bailey asked, "Don't look at me like that."

"Are your Mr. One Night Stand is in there," Ajay asked.

"So…what's your point?"

"They are going to kick our asses, we'll be the ones naked at the end of the night."

"Uh…no we won't," Bailey said, "I have a special deck of cards."

"What do you mean by special deck," Ajay asked.

"Okay, so I don't have a special deck," Bailey asked, "But we can take all the aces out and use them for us, and make them strip."

"They're going to catch us somehow," Ajay said, "How are we going to keep winning?"

"They won't catch on, all three of them don't have a brain."

"Good point," Ajay said, "Alright, let's challenge these little boys."

Ajay and Bailey brought the food into the dining room and set it down on the table, "So…boys, Ajay and I have a little challenge for you," Bailey stated.

"Sex whenever the winner wants for a year," Alex asked hopefully.

"HA," Bailey said, "You wish."

"What's the challenge," Petey asked.

"Us two versus you two in a good old fashion game of strip poker," Ajay said.

"YOU'RE SO ON," Alex said jumping up from the table.

"What the hell are you talking about a good old fashion game of strip poker? I'm not down with that," Chris said, "I mean sure two of you are close to us, but Alex will hump you like a dog in heat if one of you get naked in front of him," Chris said causing Bailey, Petey, and Ajay to laugh.

"Fuck you, Chris," Alex said flipping him off and sitting back down.

"Bailey, what the hell has gotten into you," Petey asked.

"I'm feeling rebellious today, babe," Bailey said sitting down on Petey's lap.

Ajay coughed, "Uh, uh, uh. Bay, it's them on that side of the table, and us on this side."

"You two are up to something," Petey said.

"You're talking out your ass midget man," Ajay said as her and Bailey took there spots.

"Alright guys," Bailey said, "I'm the dealer."

Ajay hid the jacks, kings, queens, and aces under the table as Bailey dealt out the remaining cards. Ajay slipped Bailey two cards, and Bailey dealt Ajay her cards.

"Alright boys," Bailey said, "Let's play Texas Hold 'em."

"I wanna hold them like they do in Texas, please," Alex started singing.

"You are not Lady Gaga," Bailey said as Chris raised the pot to three red chips.

Petey threw his cards down, "I'm out, I got a 2 and a 5 for a total of 7, how about you Alex?"

"Nine and a seven," Alex said throwing his cards down.

"I got a pair of 9's," Chris said, "Beat that ladies."

Bailey smiled and threw her cards down on the table, "Ace and a king."

"DAMN IT," Chris said as Petey and Alex laughed.

"She's the best poker player in TNA," Petey said, "What do you have Ajay?"

"The same thing she does," Ajay said throwing her cards down.

"Alright boys," Bailey said, "Lose the shirts, Petey you aren't wearing one, so lose the pants."

Petey smiled and got up from the table taking his jeans off as Alex and Chris threw the black and gray Made in Detroit shirts over their heads. The game went on for hours, and in the end all three men sat in front of them with nothing on.

"You two are total fucking bitches," Alex said as he went to put his clothes on.

"Not so fast there Shelley," Bailey said, "I dare you to go streaking.

"No way in hell," Alex said, "I can get arrested for that, you know? It's called indecent exposure."

"Whatever, chicken," Ajay said, "All of you put your clothes back on."

"I'm going home, and going to bed," Alex said, "I'm tired as hell."

"Same here," Chris said, "Are you coming, Ajay?"

"That's what she said," Bailey said as Ajay and her started laughing hysterically.

"You are such a pervert, Bay Bay," Petey said as he stood up off the chair and put his boxers back on.

"Yeah Chris, I'm ready to go. I am tired too," Ajay said, "Bay, I'll call you tomorrow and Petey, don't do anything that I wouldn't do."

Petey smiled as Ajay hugged him while Alex and Chris, "man hugged," him.

"We'll see you guys all next week if we don't do anything this weekend," Petey said shoving them out the door.

They all sped away in their cars leaving Petey and Bailey by themselves.

"Well, Petey," Bailey said, "It's just you and me. What do we do now?"

"We could go out for a late movie, or we could do something else?"

"You still never punished me for calling you a midget last month," Bailey said.

"You're are a very bad girl," Petey said, "You need punished."

"Oh really, Mr. Williams. I'll tell my mom. I got an idea, let's role play."

"You were already a school girl, so I guess that I am the hot teacher that all the girls want."

"You so are," Bailey said pinning him against the wall.

"School is in session," Petey said.

"I wanna learn," Bailey said as Petey pushed her into the room and shut the door.

"First lesson," Petey said, "Alright, I got nothing."

Bailey smiled as Petey started kissing her, maybe telling their parents about their relationship wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	12. Another Flashback

Thanks to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight and SlaveToPetey for their reviews. Once again I do not own Ajay, she belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, and any lines in bold Italics that you see are from her stories.

* * *

**Chapter 12-Another Flashback**

Bailey laid in bed with her eyes open, Petey sound asleep next to her. She couldn't help but feel the memories of that road trip that she slept with Alex creeping back to her. She sighed as she looked over at Petey and smiled remembering him sleeping in the front of the van.

"He's so cute when he sleeps,," Bailey said to herself then snapped back to the flashback that she was currently having.

_It was late that night, around 4 in the morning. Everyone was asleep in the van except Bailey, Scott, Johnny, and Frankie. Johnny was on the verge of dozing off, and Frankie had his arms wrapped around Traci with his eyes closed. _

_Bailey wished Petey was next to her instead of Alex. Sure she slept with Alex, but he was her friend and nothing else. Last night should have never happened, but they both needed it. They were both two lonely souls who needed a night of passion, and they found that with each other._

"_BAILEY STOP THINKING ABOUT IT. YOU'LL DRIVE YOURSELF CRAZY," Bailey thought to herself as she now saw that Scott was the only one awake, the other two had drifted off to sleep._

_Bailey shut her eyes trying to get some sleep, but that didn't help when she heard Petey's voice ask Scott to pull over so he could go to the bathroom in the woods along the highway._

"_Scott," Petey asked, "Can you pull over, I have to go to the bathroom really bad."_

"_Sure, Petey," Scott said, "Bailey has the flashlight, let me see if she's awake."_

"_Alright," Petey said._

"_Bay, honey are you awake," Scott asked his niece._

"_Yeah, here's the flashlight Petey," Bailey said as Petey came to the side door and took the flashlight from her hand._

"_Thanks," Petey said trying to be as nice as he could be._

"_Coach, are we there already," Eric asked._

"_No, EY," Scott said, "Petey had to go to the bathroom."_

"_Oh," Eric Young said as he turned around and smiled at Bailey, "You're still awake?"_

"_Yeah, I can't sleep," Bailey said._

"_Alright, wake Alex up," he stated, "I'll come sit back there with you for a while."_

"_I'm fine, Eric," Bailey said, "Sit up front with Scott, let Petey sit cramped in for the rest of the way."_

"_Bailey," Alex grumbled, "Are you still awake?"_

"_Yeah," Bailey said, "We stopped so Petey could go to the bathroom."_

"_Scott, do we have time for me to go to," Alex asked._

"_Yeah," Scott said, "Wait until Petey comes back with the flashlight."_

"_Okay," Alex said looking over at Bailey whispering, "Want to kill the time waiting for Petey by making out?"_

"_Would you seriously just drop the subject," Bailey said, "Our one night stand is over and done with. I'm not touching you. Better yet, sleep where Eric was, Eric is sitting up front, put Petey back here with me."_

"_Do you like him or something," Alex asked._

"_Something like that," Bailey said as Eric shut the front door._

"_Hey, Petey, do you have the flashlight? I really have to piss," Alex stated._

"_Here you go," Petey said, "Be careful, they're pretty deep, don't get lost."_

"_Thanks," Alex said climbing out of the van and out disappeared into the woods._

_Scott was now standing on the outside of the van waiting for his team to be done with their business._

"_Are you okay back there, Bailey," Eric asked again._

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Just put Petey back here with me instead of Alex. He's really annoying me today," Bailey said._

"_Alright," Eric said, "Hey Petey, you're in the back with Bailey."_

"_What," Petey asked, "Why can't Alex sit back there?"_

"_He's trying to make out with her," Eric said, "Now don't lose her to him, Petey," Eric whispered as Petey climbed into the back with Bailey._

"_Alright," Alex said coming out of the woods, "We're good to go."_

_Everyone shut the doors to the van, and Scott pulled out and they were on there way again. It wasn't long before Bailey drifted off to sleep, and Petey was now the only one awake in the van besides Scott._

_Petey shifted in his seat, and did the unthinkable. He pulled Bailey close to him and wrapped his arms around her. Scott looked in the rearview mirror and smiled before saying, "If she wakes up, she is going to kill you."_

"_I know," Petey said, "But…you know how I feel about her."_

"_I do know," Scott said, "You need to stop being an asshole to her, and she'll come around. She's not one to take shit from anyone."_

_Petey just shut his eyes and immediately went to sleep. Bailey being in his arms felt so right to him, he just wished that she would forgive him for everything that had happened._

_The next morning they were still driving, and the whole van was awake except for Petey and Bailey. Petey still had his arms wrapped around Bailey._

"_Chris," Ajay said to her boyfriend, "Look behind us."_

_Chris smiled and asked Ajay for her cell phone. He flipped it open and hit the camera button and took a picture of Petey and Bailey._

"_Send that to his phone," Ajay stated. Chris sent the picture to Petey's phone._

_Petey woke up to the vibration of his cell phone. He let his grip on Bailey go and smiled when he flipped open the phone to see a picture message from Ajay._

_It was a picture of him sleeping with his arms around Bailey. _

"_You 2 look so cute together," Ajay's text said, "Will you just tell her how you feel already?"_

_Petey hit reply after setting the picture of him and Bailey as his background, "I can't do that, she hates me. She'll never forgive me. Please just keep your promise to me, and don't say anything."'_

_Ashton Cage sighed opening her phone, "Alright, Pan whatever you say. My lips are sealed."_

_Petey smiled and nudged Ajay's shoulder as Bailey's head fell into his lap. Petey smiled again and began rubbing her head like she was a child. Ajay turned around and smiled at Petey._

"_She's going to freak when she wakes up," Ajay whispered._

"_I know," Petey said still smiling and running his hands through Bailey's hair._

"_Are we there yet," Alex asked Scott._

"_Not yet about another half an hour," Scott stated._

_The whole fan turned around and saw what the fuss was in the back. Bailey had woken up with her head in Petey's lap._

"_EW," Bailey screamed, "WHY DIDN'T SOMEONE WAKE ME UP BEFORE MY HEAD FELL ON HIS CROTCH? I DON'T KNOW WHAT HE HAS! IF HE'S ANYTHING LIKE ALEX HE HAS THE ABC STD'S."_

"_Nice one," Ajay said high-fiving Bailey._

_Petey just sat there not saying anything to her. If he wanted to be with her, he was going to have to start being nice to her like Ajay said._

"_WHAT THE HELL PETEY," Bailey asked, "YOU'RE NOT BEING AN ASSHOLE TO ME. THAT'S A SHOCK."_

"_You're not worth it," Petey said, "Why don't you just go home? Don't you have a job to go back to, and a boyfriend."_

"_OH SHIT," Bailey thought to herself looking at Alex who looked just as shocked as she did._

_Bailey forgot about her boyfriend Dominic who played for the Leafs. She cheated on him, now she had to go back and face him._

"_Uncle Scott," Bailey said, "I am going home in the next town. I can't be here anymore."_

"_Petey, you idiot," Ajay said, "Way to go loser."_

_Petey just sank back into his seat staring at Bailey's back. He decided it'd be best if he didn't tell her. Little did he know it'd be 3 years before he'd see her again, and she'd be a completely different person._

Bailey ran the back of her hand down Petey's cheek, and kissed his lips which woke him up.

"Are you still awake," Petey asked hugging her close to him.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about the road trip again," Bailey said as Petey sighed and placed a kiss on her temple.

"Forget about it Bay," Petey said, "I tried to, but you brought it up about sleeping with Alex back then, and it brought the memories of when I made you leave without telling you how I felt.

"Ajay knew about me sleeping with Alex," Bailey said as Petey just nodded.

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"Her exact words yesterday were, _**'Poor Petey, was going to be crushed if he ever found out about you and Alex back then. I knew that he was head over heels for you, Alex did too. Petey was pissed at him for awhile because he suspected something."'**_

"I would have been devastated, he knew I was in love with you. Whatever happened to that Leafs player you were dating," Petey asked.

"I broke up with him as soon as I got back to Toronto. I told him everything, and how I felt about you," Bailey said, "He got over it, and we were friends. He was there for me when I got my surgeries. He stopped being my friend after the last procedure because he said I turned myself into somebody that I wasn't."

"That was low," Petey said, "Your surgeries did shock me. I never expected you to come back ever, but when you did, you didn't look like the same person."

"I didn't like the way I looked. I felt like I wasn't good enough, so I changed myself. Your comments had nothing to do with it. I wouldn't be who I am today if it wasn't for everything that happened back then," Bailey said, "When I would visit, I'd lay low so nobody would see me. The only people who knew who I was backstage when I would come here were Uncle Scott, Ajay, Traci, and Eric."

"You kept your secret pretty under wraps really well," Petey said.

"I did, didn't I," Bailey said, "Alright, let's stop living in the past. I am tired, and I want to go to sleep."

"Good night," Petey said kissing her, "I love you."

"Night, Petey, I love you too," Bailey said as she laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

Little did Petey knew, Bailey knew everything from that night in the van. She was fond of being in his arms, and felt the same way he did.

"Yeah, we'll leave that one out." Bailey thought as she drifted off to sleep listening to Petey's heart.


	13. Sweet Child Of Mine

Thank you to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight for her review. I thought this story needed spiced up a bit so I added this.

* * *

**Chapter 13-Sweet Child Of Mine**

Bailey sat at the kitchen table, thinking about the darkest secret that she kept from everyone all this time. Petey didn't know, Ajay didn't know, the only people that knew about this were Scott, Bailey's mom, and Dominic.

Three years ago when Bailey slept with Alex, that one night stand resulted in something that she wasn't ready for, and something that would ruin her relationship with Petey if he found out.

"I have to tell him," Bailey said, "I can't keep this to myself any longer."

Petey came through the door and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey baby," Petey said kissing her, "I got us some dinner, I told everyone to leave us alone tonight."

"Great," Bailey said tracing the pattern in the counter.

"Bay, is something wrong," Petey asked, "You aren't acting like yourself?"

"There is something that I need to tell you," Bailey said, "It's something that no one knows about except my mom, my uncle, and Dominic."

"Bay, you're scaring me," Petey said, "What's wrong, please tell me."

"Three years ago when Alex and I slept together, I got pregnant that night. Alex and I have a two and a half year old daughter," Bailey said as Petey sat down in the stool next to her.

"Wh-Why didn't you tell me sooner," Petey asked.

"I didn't want you to get mad," Bailey said, "You are the first person to know other than me, my family, and Dominic. Riley is the reason that Dominic and I broke up, he couldn't trust me after I cheated on him, and he hated the fact that I wasn't in love with him anymore, and that I had another man's baby."

"Do you plan on telling Alex," Petey said, "He has a right to know."

"My mom is coming out here tomorrow with Riley. I was reluctant for her to come out here with her, but she said she can't take her back to Windsor since she is going back to work, and can't be home with her every day. I don't know what to do, I can't ask you to let her stay here. I can't expect you to fully take on the responsibility of helping me raise her. If you leave, I will understand."

"Don't talk like that, Bay," Petey said, "I made you a promise that I would always be here for you no matter what, and I am sticking to it. If I am going to be in your life, then I have to accept the fact that Riley is going to be part of that now. I am willing to help you anyway I can with her, but Bay Bay, you have to tell Alex."

Bailey shut her eyes trying to not let the built up tears fall, "Petey, thank you so much. I am sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. It was a lot for you to take in. I thought you would be mad and leave."

Petey got up from his stool and wrapped his arms around Bailey, "I am disappointed that she isn't mine, I should have told you I loved you back then, and we'd be married right now, and she'd be my daughter. You wouldn't be a single mother, and you wouldn't have to work because I would support you. If we are going to make this work, I have to get to help you raise Riley like she is my own. I love you so much, and nothing can change that."

"You took that better than Dominic did," Bailey said, "He freaked out when I told him that she wasn't his. She doesn't even know him, he was there when I got my surgeries, and that was after she was born. She is too young to remember everything that happened. My mom told me that I should have at least told Ajay, but I didn't. I wouldn't let Ajay, Alex, or Chris come visit me at all. I would talk to them, and it was hard talking to Alex, and not telling him that he had a daughter. My daughter has a right to know who her real father is, and I feel like a terrible mother because I didn't tell him."

"I'm sure you're a wonderful mom," Petey said, "I saw how you are with Jeff's three daughters."

"Thanks Petey," Bailey said wrapping her arms around him, "You know, I am sorry too for what happened between us a few years ago. I acted like a bitch that morning we woke up in the van. I was in love with you too, but I didn't tell you."

"I thought we put that behind us," Petey said smiling.

"We did," Bailey said smiling back, "But you didn't know I had a kid."

"I don't think of you any less. To be honest, I am surprised that you didn't tell Ajay."

"Well, you know her. She would have blabbed to Alex, then he would be pestering me to do the right thing, and marry him. He might come off as a bad ass, but he's Catholic."

"What time is your mom getting here tomorrow," Petey asked, "We can both pick her up from the airport."

"Her plane is landing at about eleven, and I guess now would be a good time to tell her that we're together, and that I am living with you, and Riley is going to stay here with me."

"Alright, call her and tell her that we will pick her up," Petey said, "I got an idea, let's eat dinner, then we will go to the store, and I'll get Riley some dolls, and a smaller bed for the guest room. I'll even get her some Barbie bedding or something."

"Wow, I can't ask you to do that," Bailey asked, "I'll help you pay for it."

"No, you won't," Petey said, "It's my treat."

"Thanks so much," Bailey said, "I love you."

"I love you too. Now, let's eat before it gets colder than it is."

"What'd you get us," Bailey asked.

"Japanese food," Petey said as he took the containers out of the bag.

"No sushi, I hate it."

"No sushi," Petey said, "I hate it too. I got us chicken teriyaki."

"I love it," Bailey said.

Petey and Bailey ate then went to the store to get Riley toys, and bedding. Petey spent well over a thousand dollars on Riley.

"You didn't have to spend all of that on her," Bailey said, "I don't like to spoil her."

"Hey," Petey said, "She's going to be my daughter one day, so I might as well spoil her."

Bailey smiled, "I like the sound of that. It's late, let's head home and get some sleep. We got to get up early tomorrow."

Petey shut the trunk of his car, and climbed in the driver's seat, "Alright, I can't wait to meet her."

"You'll love her," Bailey said, "I can't wait to see her, I missed her so much."

Petey leaned over and kissed Bailey's forehead, "I know, I can tell."

Bailey smiled as Petey pulled out of the parking lot. Before she knew it they were home, Bailey helped Petey carry the stuff into the guest room. Petey decided against a smaller bed, he said that she could use an upgrade to a big girl bed. Bailey thought that a queen size bed for a two year old was ridiculous, but Petey insisted.

Bailey and Petey set up the dollhouse, the dolls, and all the things that they bought her and went to bed. When they woke up the next morning, they both showered and got dressed, and headed to the airport.

Carrie's plane landed around 11:15 am since there was a layover in Nashville on the way down. Carrie got off the plane holding Riley and was rolling her luggage behind her with Riley's bag on her shoulder.

"Bailey," Carrie called out as Bailey let go of Petey's hand and walked over to Carrie and took Riley from her.

"Mommy," Riley said groggily as she wrapped her arms around Bailey's shoulders.

"My baby, I missed you so much," Bailey said as Carrie hugged her.

"So, who's the guy," Carrie asked.

"That's Petey, you know the one that I was telling you about before I left. Him and I have been dating for a month," Bailey said as Carrie looked him over.

"He looks like a Billy Idol reject," Carrie said as Bailey laughed.

"His hair and goatee is part of his wrestling gimmick."

"How did you manage to get with the guy that made you change yourself," Carrie asked.

"He apologized, and he finally told me how he really felt back then. To be honest, he's the one that I was in love with that I never told."

Bailey and Carrie walked over to Petey. Petey uncrossed his arms and extended his hand towards Carrie, "Hi, I'm Petey, you must be Mrs. Adair. I've heard nothing but good things about you."

"Please, call me Carrie. I've heard nothing but good things about you too."

Petey smiled and looked at the sleeping Riley in Bailey's arms.

"Petey, this is Riley," Bailey said as she handed Riley over to Petey and took Riley's bag from her mom.

"She's the picture of Alex," Petey said as Riley snuggled closer into his chest.

"I know, which is why we are dropping my mom off at her hotel, then taking Riley to meet her father," Bailey said.

"Finally, you are going to tell him," Carrie said.

"It's now or never," Bailey said as the four of them walked out of the airport.

Petey and Bailey dropped Carrie off at the hotel she was staying at, and drove to Alex's house. When they got there, they saw Chris' car in the driveway which meant that him and Ajay were there.

Petey looked at Bailey, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah," Bailey said as she took Riley out of her new car seat that they bought the night before.

Petey just nodded as he and Bailey walked up the walkway and up to Alex's door. Petey was in front of Bailey and he rang the doorbell.

Chris answered the door, "Hey Petey, hey Bailey."

"Hey Chris," Petey said.

"Who's kid is that," Chris asked.

"Mine," Bailey said.

"WHAT," Chris asked.

"That's why we're here," Bailey said, "I need to talk to Alex, is he here?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs," Chris said, "Come on in."

Bailey and Petey walked into the living room where Ajay was sitting on the couch watching The View.

"Hey Pan," Ajay said, "Hey Bailey, who's the little girl?"

"My daughter," Bailey said, "She's the reason why I stayed away from here for so long."

"Who's her father," Chris asked as Alex came down the steps.

Ajay looked at the newly awoken Riley, "OH MY GOD!"

Chris looked at Riley and then looked at Petey, "Is Alex her father," Chris whispered.

Bailey nodded her head as Ajay stood up and came over to wrap her arms around Bailey. Alex came down the steps and shook Petey's hand, and he went to hug Bailey when he saw Riley in Bailey's arms.

"Hey Bay," Alex said, "Who's the kid?"

"Alex, we need to talk," Bailey said, "Chris, Ajay, Petey, if you don't mind…could you give us some privacy?"

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," Petey said as he, Chris, and Ajay walked into the kitchen.

"Bay, what's up," Alex said, "Why do we need to talk?"

"Do you remember our one night stand three years ago," Bailey asked.

"I remember," Alex said, "I should have never of let that happened, I'm sorry. Who's kid is that? You never answered my question."

"Alex," Bailey said, "Meet OUR daughter, Riley Marie Martin."

"What do you mean OUR daughter," Alex asked as Bailey turned Riley around to face him.

"She's two and a half years old," Bailey said, "She's a souvenir from our one night stand."

"You're joking, right" Alex said.

"Do I look like I am joking," Bailey said.

Alex looked at Riley who was smiling and waving at him. He smiled back before saying, "Oh my God, Bailey. She looks just like me. Why didn't you tell me this three years ago?"

"I was worried that you would deny her since I was with Dominic at the time. He left me after he found out she wasn't his, I couldn't tie you down," Bailey said, "If you want nothing to do with Riley, I understand. I brought this all on you at a major point in your career."

"I'm going to be there for her," Alex said, "Can I hold her?"

"Sure," Bailey said standing up handing Riley over to Alex, "Riley meet your daddy."

Alex looked at Bailey, "Wow, she looks just like me?"

I know, that's why I didn't bring her here sooner. Ajay and Chris just found out today when we came here, and I told Petey last night.

"Daddy," Riley said as she wrapped her arms around Alex's neck causing him to smile.

"I could get used to this daddy thing," Alex said, "Chris, Ajay, Petey come in here, I want you to meet somebody."

The three of them came into the living room. Petey sitting next to Bailey on the couch, with Ajay and Chris sitting in the two chairs.

"Guys," Alex said, "Meet mine and Bailey's daughter, Riley Marie Martin."

Chris and Ajay smiled at Bailey who had Petey's arm around her waist. This went better than Bailey thought it would. Chris and Ajay couldn't help but wonder why Bailey didn't tell them sooner.


	14. Just Like Daddy

Thanks to SlaveToPetey and Kennedy's Friday Night Delight for their reviews. I don't own anyone in the story just Riley, Carrie, and Bailey. Ajay belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight. Italicized lines are from her story Got to Go My Own Way.

* * *

**Chapter 14-Just Like Daddy**

"MOMMY," Riley screamed waking up from a bad dream and calling for Bailey in the middle of the night, "MOMMY."

Alex, Ajay, and Chris had spent the night at Petey's house. Alex wanted to get to know his daughter, and Petey was happy to see that and agreed to let them stay.

"MOMMY," Riley cried.

Bailey immediately woke up and went to get up out of bed when she realized that Petey was gone.

"Petey," Bailey said walking out of her and Petey's bedroom and down the hall to Riley's room when she saw the door open.

"Someone had a bad dream," Petey said smiling as Riley cried into his shoulder.

"Petey, you didn't have to get up. I would have gotten her."

"It's fine, I woke up to go to the bathroom, and I heard her crying and yelling for you, so I stopped in to check on her. I was going to bring her down to sleep with us, but you had just come out of the room."

"I'll take her," Bailey said as she took Riley from Petey, "Riley, tell Uncle Petey thank you."

"Tank you Unca Petey," Riley said kissing his cheek, "I wuv you."

Petey smiled and kissed Riley's cheek, "I love you too, kiddo."

Bailey smiled before whispering, "Sorry about having her calling you Uncle Petey, but if I told her to call you daddy, it might confuse her since she knows Alex is her father."

"I understand," Petey said, "That's fine."

Bailey smiled and leaned down kissing Petey on the lips, "She should be asleep by the time you come back, she's not fussy for very long."

"Let her sleep with us," Petey said, "It's only one night, and maybe the beginning of many nights for her."

"Alright, come on Riley. You're sleeping with mommy and Uncle Petey tonight."

Riley laid her head down on Bailey's shoulder and shut her eyes. Petey smiled and walked down the hall, "I'll be right in, Bay."

Bailey turned around and walked back into her and Petey's room, "Alright, baby get under the covers. Uncle Petey is going to come and protect you, daddy is a meathead, and wouldn't wake up if his life depended on it. Good night my angel, I love you," Bailey whispered to Riley as she kissed her cheek.

Bailey ran her hand through Riley's dark brown hair that matched Alex's. Riley shut her hazel eyes, and immediately fell asleep. Bailey was almost asleep herself when Petey came back into the room.

"She's asleep," Bailey said, "I'll take her back in a few minutes, are you sure you don't mind her sleeping with us."

"I don't mind at all," Petey said leaning down and giving Bailey a kiss, "Get some sleep, you got to meet your mom for breakfast in the morning. Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you too," Bailey said kissing him back and pulling the blankets over her and Riley.

Petey leaned over one more time giving Bailey a kiss before he kissed Riley's forehead, "Goodnight you little troublemaker."

Bailey laughed and put her arm around Riley and immediately fell asleep. Bailey's alarm clock went off at 9:00am, and she quietly woke up being careful not to wake up both Riley and Petey.

They both looked so cute sleeping, Riley now curled up next to Petey, and Petey had his arm around her. Bailey pulled out her phone and took a picture of the sight before her.

Bailey showered and got dressed before waking Petey up to tell him goodbye, "Petey, I'm leaving. I'll call you, make sure you give Riley a bath, if you don't want to do it, have Ajay or Alex do it. She needs to be fed too, oh, and her clothes are in the dresser."

"What the hell did you just say," Petey said smiling, "I was half asleep and you were rambling."

"Sorry," Bailey said, "I said that I am leaving to go meet my mom, I'll call you later, and that Riley needs to be fed and bathed, and that if you don't want to give her a bath, have Alex or Ajay do it. Her diapers are in the bag on her dresser, I got to find the time to potty train her."

"Alright," Petey said, "I got it. I love you, have fun and be safe."

"I love you, too," Bailey said leaning down giving Petey a kiss and walking down the steps.

Petey heard the door shut, and then he heard Alex's voice in the kitchen which meant that either Chris or Ajay must have been up also. Petey looked down at Riley, and put his arm around her again and fell asleep.

Five minutes later he felt someone tugging on his nose, Petey smiled, "Good morning to you too, Riley."

"Unca Petey," Riley said smiling and giving him a kiss.

"Did you sleep good," Petey said kissing her forehead as she nodded not fully understanding him.

"Good girl," Petey said, "Want to go bug Aunt Ajay?"

"YAY," Riley screamed as Petey scooped her up and walked across the hall to the room that Ajay and Chris were staying in.

Petey peeked in the door and saw that Chris was the one up with Alex, and that Ajay was the only one that was left sleeping in the house.

"Go wake her up," Petey said as he walked out of the room and shut the door.

"_Ajay! Ajay! Wake up!" Ashton peeked one eye open smiling seeing Riley. _

"_Hi Riley who let you in here?" _

"_Unca Petey." Riley answered shaking her head causing her raven pig tails to swing back and forth. _

"_Okay let's go find Uncle Petey and let Aunt Ajay give him a piece of her mind." Ashton stated as Riley jumped off of her bed and waited for her aunt to get out of bed. _

_The guns and Petey heard the little feet of Riley coming running down the hallway followed by Ashton's footsteps. _

"_Petey, I think you are going to be in big trouble with Ashton." Alex stated. _

"_Oh yeah, big time trouble. If Riley wasn't here…I would kick your butt." Ashton stated. _

"_Come on Ajay, lets go get you dressed." Chris said._

"_But, Chris." _

"_Come on Ajay let's go." Chris said. _

"_No, I don't want to." Ashton said crossing her arms across her chest and glaring up at Chris. _

"_Fine have it your way." Chris said turning around. _

_Ashton smirked down at Riley. "That's called get your way Riley." _

_Riley nodded her head, her aunt Ajay is a little crazy. _

"_And this called, punishment." Chris said. _

"_CHRIS PUT ME DOWN!" Ashton shouted as soon as Chris scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder and rushed down the hallway._

Riley ran over to Alex and jumped into his lap, "Daddy."

"Hey baby doll," Alex said, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes," Riley said as Alex picked her up and walked into the kitchen setting her down into her booster seat at the kitchen table.

"What do you want to eat," Alex asked, he didn't know what to feed a two year old since he was new to this whole daddy gimmick.

"O's," Riley said clapping her hands.

"Cheerio's," Alex asked making sure that's what she meant.

"Yes," Riley said as Alex grabbed her bowl and spoon out of the dish rack and set it down in front of her then went into the cupboard and grabbed the box of Cheerio's.

"Daddy will eat some with you too," Alex said smirking as Riley smiled.

Alex dumped the cereal into the bowls and poured milk over both of them, then he grabbed Riley's sippy cup before grabbing the apple juice out of the refrigerator.

"There ya go kid," Alex said.

"Tank you," Riley said smiling.

"No problemo," Alex said smiling back at her.

Alex watched Riley closely as she ate, she looked so much like him, but he could see some of Bailey's features in her as well. He couldn't help but smile as he watched his daughter eat, he just wished that he could have been there to see her first start walking and talking, but he knew why Bailey kept her away for so long.

"All done," Riley said as Alex smiled at her.

"Done already," Alex said in a baby voice, "Wow. Did Uncle Petey give you a bath?"

"No bath," Riley said.

"Alright, come on," Alex said picking her up out of her booster seat, "Daddy will give you a bath and get you dressed."

Alex picked Riley up and took her into her room. He saw the diapers on the dresser, and the clothes already laid out on the bed.

"Wow," Alex said, "Mommy already had your outfit ready to go, let's go into the bathroom."

Alex took Riley into the bathroom and turned the faucet on in the tub. He felt it to make sure that it wasn't too hot then turned around to look down at Riley who was smiling up at him.

"Alright kid, lift your arms," Alex said as Riley lifted her arms.

Alex put Riley in the water and wet her hair and washed it then he finished up bathing her and wrapped her in a towel and took her back into her room. Ajay and Chris stopped by the door when they saw Alex dressing his daughter.

"Would you look at that? Our little Alex is all grown up," Ajay said as Alex shot her a glare.

"Shut up," Alex said, "Ajay, can you do her hair? I have no idea how to do pig tails."

"Sure, I'll do it," Ajay said grabbing the brush and hair ties off of the dresser.

Ajay finished Riley's hair, and turned around to look at Alex and Chris.

"Good job," Alex said, "I didn't know how to do her hair."

"Yet you know how to do yours in a Mohawk with Vanilla Ice lines in the side of your head," Ajay fired back.

"Daddy," Riley called out reaching out her arms.

"Come on kiddo," Alex said picking her up when Ajay and Chris began making out.

Alex cleared his throat reaching one hand behind him to grab the bottle of baby powder, "There are children in the room."

Alex handed the open bottle of baby powder to Riley. Chris and Ajay turned around and were greeted by a cloud of white smoke. Ajay and Chris started coughing, and when the baby powder cloud settled, Chris and Ajay were covered with white.

Alex couldn't contain his laughter, and Riley started giggling, "That's my girl."

Alex immediately wished he could take those words back when he heard Bailey yell, "RILEY MARIE MARTIN, YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT."

"Chillax, Bailey," Alex said, "We were just having a little fun."

"Oh God," Bailey said, "I'm doomed."

"Why are you doomed," Chris asked.

"Riley has only been around Alex one day and she is acting like him," Bailey said as she handed Chris and Ajay wash cloths.

"That's what you get when you have a one night stand with an airhead," Ajay said.

"HEY YOU'RE ONE TO TALK YOU BI-," Alex started to say.

"BITCH," Riley said as Chris, Ajay, Bailey, and Alex turned to her.

"RILEY WATCH YOUR MOUTH," Bailey said as Petey walked into the room laughing.

"Bay, you have to admit that it was pretty funny hearing her say that," Petey said.

"It was, but don't encourage her. If she's anything like Alex right now, she'll love the attention," Bailey said.

"Oh yeah, she's definitely just like daddy," Alex said as he kissed Riley's forehead, "Love ya kiddo."

"I wuv you too, daddy."

Great, just great. Riley had more of Alex in her than everyone thought she had. Goodbye to that sweet little girl she once was.


	15. Who's Your Daddy

Thanks to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight for her reviews. Once again I do not own anyone but Bailey, Carrie, and Riley. This is my longest chapter ever of a fanfiction story.

* * *

**Chapter 15-Who's Your Daddy**

Alex smiled as Riley ran around the living room with Petey chasing her. Riley was only two years old, but she was intelligent for her age. Alex couldn't help but want to get to know more about his daughter. He has only known about her for one week, but he doesn't know anything about her as a person.

Bailey stood in the kitchen cooking dinner for her, Alex, Petey, and Riley. Daily dinners with Alex have become a regular thing within the past week because Alex never left Riley's side. It was becoming kind of annoying for Petey and Bailey, but they respected the fact that Alex was actually trying to be a father.

Bailey smiled hearing her daughter and Petey laughing, "A penny for your thoughts," Alex's voice said snapping Bailey out of the trance she was in, startling her and causing him to smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," Bailey said, "I was just thinking about something."

"Oh," was all Alex could say.

"Petey's selling the house in Windsor and we are moving down to Northville, Michigan."

"Wow, Petey's finally leaving Canada. I never thought I'd see the day," Alex said smiling as Bailey laughed.

"Yeah, well he figured that since we live together now, and I have Riley with me, a one bedroom house is too small," Bailey said, "He also said that it wasn't fair for you to drive up to Windsor when you wanted to see Riley, so we're moving close to you."

"Wow," Alex said, "Thanks. Listen, can I talk to you about Riley?"

"Yeah sure, she's our daughter," Bailey said, "You can ask me anything about her."

"I know that I should have asked you this when you first told me that she was mine, but when's her birthday," Alex asked.

"Same day as yours, actually," Bailey said.

"May 23, wow, are you serious," Alex asked.

"Yeah," Bailey said, "She was born at 11:55am on May 23, 2006."

"How much did she weigh when she was born," Alex asked.

"9lbs 8oz," Bailey responded.

"Did you ever doubt that she was mine," Alex asked.

"No, I never doubted the fact that she was yours. I started my morning sickness a week after we slept together, and you were the only person I was with," Bailey said, "I regret not telling you, but I was afraid that everything would have come crashing down between everyone, especially Petey, he would have been devastated."

"Yeah he would have," Alex asked, "He was so in love with you back then, he was like a love sick puppy chasing you around."

"What else do you want to know about Riley," Bailey asked.

"What's her favorite food," Alex asked, "What is she like when I'm not around?"

"Her favorite food is ice cream," Bailey stated, "And she's usually pretty quiet, and always sleeping. She's usually clinging to me, but I can see that you and Petey make her feel comfortable, so she doesn't even think twice about me. You were around her for one day, and she was acting like you."

Alex laughed causing Bailey to scowl, "Sorry about that, I don't watch my mouth, and I am pretty loud and obnoxious. I made a promise to myself that I would make a change for Riley, and I am going to try my hardest to keep that promise."

"I thank you for that," Bailey asked, "You know my uncle wanted to kill you when I told him that I was pregnant and the baby was yours."

"Oh, I could only imagine," Alex said, "He's so protective of you, especially now that everyone knows we have a daughter."

"He just doesn't want to see me hurt again that's all. He saw how depressed I was when Dominic walked out on me, and he knew how hurt I was when Petey was being an asshole."

"What does that have to do with me," Alex asked as he crossed his arms over his chest leaning on the kitchen counter.

"He didn't expect me to have a kid that young, I mean I was 25, and you were 23. I think he expected the both of us, especially me to be more responsible when it came to sex," Bailey said, "I think he wanted to hurt you because he knew you had a bad reputation when it came to women."

Alex couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, I didn't have a really good track record. You were the first one that had class believe it or not."

"Oh, I believe it. I saw some of your skanks," Bailey said, "Just don't ever tell Riley about your Hugh Hefner wannabe life."

Alex and Bailey shared a laugh before Alex started asking more questions. He was starting to ask Bailey questions about herself, and why she didn't tell him.

"Bay, why didn't you tell me that she was mine. I texted you every day for two years, and you didn't tell me," Alex asked.

"To be honest, I don't know," Bailey said, "I think I was scared that you were going to freak out, and then I would have lost you as a friend, and I couldn't have done that. We were always so close from the minute you walked into Can-Am we immediately hit it off. I also knew how your family was, and they would have forced you into marrying me, and let's face it, it's not worth two people that don't love each other with a baby to get married. That's the wrong reason on why two people should get married, I knew you weren't ready, and I wasn't ready for it either. Hell, let's face it, neither one of us was ready for Riley. My life changed a lot when she was born, I didn't travel on the road anymore with the Leafs, I went to the games every night, and I worked from home. That little girl is my life, and I love her to death. Alex, I would die for her. Petey is my life too, I don't know what I would do without him."

"You didn't tell me about Riley, because you were afraid that my family would have made us get married," Alex asked, "You're right on that, and I agree with you. I told my mom about Riley, and she was happy, then she asked me, 'Patrick Kenneth Martin, are you going to do the right thing by marrying her mother. I didn't raise you not to.'"

"Wow," Bailey said, "What did say to her?"

"I was honest with her," Alex said, "I told her no, because you were with Petey, and I couldn't steal you away from him. He'd kill me, bring me back to life, and kill me again for taking you away from him. So, my mom said that I need to start paying child support for Riley."

"Alex, you won't pay me child support," Bailey said, "I am financially stable as it is, Riley never went without anything. I don't like to spoil her though, because Scott spoiled me, and I was a brat growing up."

"I am going to be completely honest here. I thought you were a stuck up bitch when I met you, then that one day that we were both at Can-Am early and you talked to me, that was the day we became the best of friends."

"Well geeze, thanks for being honest now," Bailey said smiling, "Got any more questions about me or our daughter?"

"Nope, I can't think of anything else, but if I do, I will definitely ask you," Alex said as Bailey heard Petey and Riley laughing again.

"When I first told Petey about Riley, he said that he wished that he would have told me how he felt back then, and that him and I would be married right now, and she'd be his because if we were together, you and I never would have slept together," Bailey said smiling as she heard Riley giggling.

"Do you regret us sleeping together," Alex asked.

"I did at first, because I knew it would ruin our friendship forever," Bailey said, "But our mistake landed me one of the best things that have ever happened to me, and that was Riley. I am so sorry that I didn't tell you, you missed out on two and a half years of her life, and I won't let you miss out on more of it. Just promise me that you will be there for her. I gave her your last name because I wanted her to have a part of you with her."

Alex unfolded his arms from across his chest walking over to Bailey and wrapping his arms around her giving her a hug and kissing her forehead, "Us sleeping together didn't ruin our friendship, things weren't even weird between us after that, I promise that I will be there for her, and I know Petey will be there too helping both of us raise her. I also want to thank you for keeping her, because I know that you had the options of aborting her or putting her up for adoption, but I know what kind of person you are. You love kids, and I know that those two options never even crossed your mind. You gave me my little girl now, and sure I missed out on her first starting to walk, and her first words, but I won't miss out on any more of her life. Thank you for giving her my last name, I wondered why you did that."

Bailey started crying as Alex hugged her tighter, "Come on Bay, don't cry. Petey will kill me for making you cry. You're one of my best friends, and my daughter's mother. You're also one of the people that I care about the most, I love you."

"I love you too, Alex," Bailey said giving Alex a kiss on the cheek as Petey walked into the kitchen carrying Riley.

"Somebody wants their mommy," Petey said walking into the kitchen carrying Riley who had her arms stretched out towards Bailey.

"Hey sweetie," Bailey said giving Riley a kiss on the cheek, "Did you have fun playing with Uncle Petey?"

Riley nodded her head and smiled as she wiggled around in Bailey's arms as Alex tickled her sides.

"Go give daddy some hell," Bailey said kissing Riley's cheek setting her down on the floor causing her to run over to Alex as he picked her up and carried her over his shoulder and over to the door saying, "Come on sweetie, let's give mommy and your Uncle Petey some alone time."

"Dinner is almost ready," Bailey said, "You don't have to leave."

"I'll take her to McDonald's and get her happy meal and some ice cream," Alex said, "You said she loves ice cream."

"Alright," Bailey said, "Have her back whenever, you know you don't have to come here to visit her. I trust you enough to take her overnight or for the weekend when you want to. You can have her overnight tonight if you want."

"Are you sure," Alex asked as Petey smiled.

"I'm 100% positive," Bailey asked, "Let me go get her some stuff, I'll be right down."

Bailey gave Petey a quick kiss and walked up the steps taking Riley with her to get her packed.

"What did you two talk about," Petey asked.

"Bailey filled me in on who Riley takes after, and who she is as a person," Alex asked, "Bay Bay also told me that she doesn't regret us sleeping together because Riley is one of the best things that have ever happened to her besides you. Petey, she really loves you. I have never heard her talk about someone the way she talks about you."

"I love her more than anything," Petey said, "I regret it everyday that I wasn't with her sooner, I wish that Riley was mine, but you are one of my best friends, and I am happy that you are her father. Hey, I need to ask you something."

"Shoot," Alex said as he put his jacket on.

"What would you think about me asking Bailey to marry me," Petey asked.

"I would usually say it's ridiculous because you have only been dating for what 2 months," Alex said, "But you guys have known each other for years, and you two really are in love with each other, so I say go for it."

"Thanks man," Petey said as Bailey came down the steps with Riley on her right hip, and a small pink Barbie duffle bag on her left shoulder.

"She's ready to spend the night at daddy's for the first time," Bailey said as Riley reached her arms out for Alex.

"Come on squirt," Alex said as Riley smiled at him, "You know she has my panty puddle smile."

"Panty puddle," Bailey said laughing hysterically as Petey started laughing, "That's a good one."

"Oh, fudge off," Alex said, "See, I told you I could not cuss, and say clean words around my daughter."

"What do you want a cookie or something," Petey said as Bailey high-fived him.

"Cookies are for kids, right Riley," Alex said as Riley yelled, "COOKIE."

"Make sure she is in bed before nine," Bailey stated, "No sugar before bed, and please no jacking off to porn. Our daughter doesn't need to be scarred for life."

"…and everyone thought I had the perverted mind around here," Alex said, "You have the worst mind."

"I'm friends with you, so yeah my mind is the worst," Bailey said as Petey laughed.

"It's time for me to roll out of this female dog," Alex said which made Petey spit his water everywhere.

"Okay Alex, enough already, I know it's killing you to cuss, just say it. She already knows the word bitch," Bailey said as Petey laughed again, "You're quiet, what the hell has gotten into you?"

"Alright, that's my cue," Alex said, "Riley, give mommy and Uncle Petey a kiss goodbye."

"Bye baby, I love you," Bailey said kissing Riley's cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye you little troublemaker," Petey said kissing her other cheek, "I love you, see you tomorrow."

"I wuv you," Riley said waving goodbye as Alex kissed Bailey's cheek, "I'll call you if I need anything with her, bye Petey," Alex said shaking his hand.

"Bye man, see you tomorrow," Petey said as Alex shut the door behind him.

"This is the first moment we've had alone besides when we are sleeping alone," Bailey said as she wrapped her arms around Petey's neck, "I got an idea, let's role play again."

"Do you still have that French maid outfit," Petey asked grinning like a butcher's dog.

"Oui monsieur," Bailey said in a French accent.

"Will you put it on for me," Petey asked, "It's been awhile since you and I have done it."

"Too long," Bailey said as she grabbed Petey's hand and shut the stove off, "Dinner can wait until later, we can have dessert first."

Petey's grin grew bigger than it already was, and he followed Bailey up the steps. Bailey made Petey wait in the hallway while she changed into her French maid costume. Bailey opened the door, and Petey immediately attacked her lips with his own as he backed her up against the wall.

"Wow, you wasted no time at all," Bailey grinned as Petey ran his hand down her fishnets.

"What can I say, I am sexually frustrated," Petey said as Bailey kissed him backwards towards their bed."

"You know, Petey, we go home to the new house tomorrow. Scott and my mom moved all of our stuff in and unpacked it, so we have a new house to christen, save some energy," Bailey said as Petey nibbled on her neck, "That ought to leave a mark."

Petey smiled as Bailey moaned as he kissed the spot on her neck that was her ticklish spot. Petey and Bailey continued letting their frustrations out on each other, and when they were done, Petey beat around the bush when it came time to ask Bailey to marry him.

"Bay Bay," Petey asked, "Are you awake?"

"Yeah," Bailey said looking up into his eyes.

Petey smiled and kissed her forehead, "There is something that I need to talk to you about."

"Sure," Bailey said, "I am in a talkative mood today."

Petey smiled again, "Bay Bay, you always make me smile. I love you more and more each day, I never thought in a million years that we'd be together, but we are, and I love you more than anything in the world. I can't imagine my life without you in it, will you be my wife, in other words, will you marry me?"

Bailey let the tears fall from her eyes as she smiled, "Yes, I'll marry you."

Petey smiled leaning over and reaching into the night stand that was next to Bailey, "I love you," Petey said as he put the 2ct princess cut diamond Tiffany ring on Bailey's hand.

"I love it, Petey," Bailey said, "I am so happy right now."

"Me too," Petey said as he kissed Bailey, "I love you more than you could ever imagine."

"I love you too," Bailey said as she kissed Petey back.

"I think you should tell Ajay, she's been bugging me to ask you since we got together," Petey said as Bailey smiled grabbing her cell phone off the night stand.

_To: Ajay  
__You are never going to believe it.  
__Petey just proposed. I am so happy right now.  
__I'll call you tomorrow, and we can go get  
__breakfast or something before Petey and I leave  
__to go to the new house in Michigan.  
__*Ay*Bay*Bay*_

"We should get some sleep," Bailey said, "We go home to Michigan tomorrow."

"Alright," Petey said, "Good night, I love you."

"I love you too," Bailey said as Petey kissed her one last time before wrapping his arms around her and fell asleep.

Just as Petey was falling asleep, Bailey's phone went off signaling she had a text message, but before she could read the first text, the phone went off again.

_New Message 1  
__Fr: Alex Cell  
__Don't kill me, Riley just got to  
__sleep, I think she had too much ice  
__cream when we stopped at Cold  
__Stone. I'll meet you guys at the airport.  
__I am on the same flight as you guys.  
__Just remember what we talked about  
__earlier, I'll be here for her and you both.  
__$hell$hock_

Bailey smiled and texted back a quick thank you and a good night. Bailey smiled when she read the message from Ajay.

_New Message 2  
__Fr: Ajay  
__OMG NO WAY! Wow, I  
__am happy that he finally  
__proposed. Who would have thought  
that three years ago. Chris owes Alex  
__a hundred bucks then.  
__Congratulations…breakfast sounds  
__good, see you in Michigan  
__Ajay_

Bailey typed back a thank you and a good night to Ajay before shutting her phone and kissing Petey's lips before she shut her eyes and immediately fell asleep dreaming of her future as Mrs. Maple Leaf Muscle.


	16. Engagement Party

Thanks to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight for her review. I do not own anyone in this story but Carrie, Riley, and Bailey.

* * *

**Chapter 16-Engagement Party**

Bailey returned home late to her new house in Michigan from Florida to find that both Riley and Petey were sleeping. Bailey walked into Riley's room and kissed her cheek, then she went to her and Petey's room and changed into her pajamas and crawled under the covers, and wrapped her arms around him before kissing his cheek and falling asleep.

Petey woke up in the middle of the night to his cell phone beeping. He smiled when he saw that Bailey was sleeping next to him. Being careful not to wake her, Petey grabbed his phone and looked at the text.

_New Message 1  
__Fr:Ajay  
__Hey Pan, if I woke you  
o__r Bay Bay up, I'm sorry.  
__Tomorrow the girls planned  
__an engagement party for you  
__and Bay, so be at Chez Rouge in downtown  
__Detroit, no later than 1. Bring Riley with you  
__and get dressed up.  
__Ajay_

Petey quickly set the alarm on his phone, and wrapped his arms around Bailey and fell back asleep. Bailey woke up the next morning to Petey's alarm going off, but he wasn't in bed next to her. So, she got up and started searching the house

"Petey," Bailey called out walking down the hall.

Bailey heard Riley laughing, and opened up the door to her room revealing Petey dressing her in the little pink dress that he had bought her.

"Why are you dressing her in that," Bailey said smiling as she came through the door to see that Riley had on white patent leather baby doll shoes, with ruffled socks on her feet, a pink bow in her brown hair, and Petey was struggling trying to unzip the pink dress.

"DAMN IT," Petey said throwing the dress down, "I give up."

"Hand me the dress," Bailey said as Petey handed it to her and she unzipped it with no problem, "Boy, I broke a sweat doing that."

Petey smiled at Bailey's sarcasm as she slid the dress over Riley's head and zipped it up.

"There you go sweetie," Bailey said as she picked Riley up and handed her to Petey, "Uncle Petey did one hell of a job dressing you. The question that is unanswered is why are you and Uncle Petey all dressed up?"

"Ajay texted me late last night, apparently her and the girls have planned an engagement party for us today at Chez Rouge," Petey said setting Riley down on the floor and fixing his tie.

Petey was wearing a black shirt, black dress pants, with a white tie and black dress shoes. His hair was dyed back to the brown since he changed his look when he was released, and he had the original goatee that he had before he started the Little Petey Pump gimmick.

"You look so handsome today," Bailey said as she wrapped her arms around Petey giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you," Petey said kissing her back, "You might want to go get dressed yourself, our party starts at one."

"It's eleven now," Bailey said, "That leaves me an hour and a half to get dressed."

"We are going to be late if you keep talking," Petey said smiling as Riley tugged on his pants leg causing him to pick her up.

"Watch her while I get dressed," Bailey said, "Take her downstairs, feed her, grab her diaper bag in her room, some toys, and some Gerber snacks downstairs."

"Already taken care of," Petey said as Bailey smiled.

"Wow, you're good," Bailey said as she kissed his lips and walked back into their room and into the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

"We'll be downstairs, Bay," Petey said through the door, "Meet us down there when you're ready."

"Alright," Bailey said, "Petey get the car seat out of your truck and put it into my car. I'll drive today. The keys are on the hook."

"Okay," Petey said walking out of the room and down the steps.

Half an hour later, Bailey walked down the steps in a black tube dress, trimmed in white with black shoes, and silver jewelry. Her blonde hair was slightly bumped in the front and curled in the back. Her make-up consisted of smoky eyes and lip gloss. The black eye shadow brought out the green of her eyes.

"Petey," Bailey asked walking into the kitchen, "Are you ready to go?"

"WOW," Petey said as Riley sat in her high chair, "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks," Bailey said giving him a kiss, "We match."

Petey smiled, "Did you purposely wear that dress?"

"Yes," Bailey said smiling as she looked at the clock that was on the microwave, "Wow, it's 12:30, and we have to be there by one."

"Let's go," Petey said taking Bailey out of her high chair and set her down on the floor holding her hand and walking over to the door.

"Did you put the car seat in my car," Bailey asked.

"Yes, I put the car seat in your car. Her bag and everything is in there too," Petey said, "Now let's quit this game of twenty questions before we are late to our own party."

"We won't be late, everyone else will be early," Bailey said as Petey buckled Riley into her car seat and Bailey put her seatbelt on starting the car.

Petey laughed and got into the passenger seat buckling himself in as Bailey backed out of their driveway. They arrived at Chez Rouge at quarter to one.

"Fifteen minutes to spare," Petey said, "That's a record for you."

"Shut up," Bailey said as she took Riley out of her car seat and handed Petey the diaper bag.

"Are you ready to explain to everyone who she is," Petey asked.

"Yeah, they all had to find out about her somehow," Bailey asked as Petey opened the door for her and they walked inside.

"PETEY, BAILEY," Ajay said running over to them, "Aw Riley look how cute you look," Ajay said tickling her causing her to laugh.

"You two both look great in your matching outfits," Traci said coming over to Petey and Bailey giving both of them a hug, "Bay, I could not believe it when Ajay told me that you and Shelley had a kid. I didn't know he was even cut out to be a father."

"Geeze Trace, thanks," Bailey said as Eric Young walked over to them.

"Petey, hey man, what's up," Eric said shaking his hand, "Long time no see."

"Hey, EY," Petey said, "Just been hanging around and doing independent shows when Bailey's on the road, then we're both home at the same time."

"It sucks not having you around," Eric said, "Bailey, I hear you and Alex had a kid. When the hell did that happen?"

"We had a one night stand on the road trip we took with everyone three years ago, and nine months later I had Riley," Bailey said as Petey picked Riley up, "Alex just found out about her last week."

"Wow," Eric said, "It's good to see both of you."

"You too," Petey said, "I'll talk to you later on, don't Bailey and I have to greet the guests or something like that."

"Yeah," Ajay said, "It's kind of a tradition for you to go around and do that. Alex, come over here."

"Hey Petey, hey Bay," Alex said shaking Petey's hand and hugging Bailey, "Riley, how's daddy's little princess."

Riley smiled as she reached out her arms for him to take her from Petey, "She's been pretty good," Petey said, "Especially for Bailey not being home for three days."

"That's good," Alex said, "I'll take her around so everyone can finally see her since they've been nagging the both of us to meet her."

"Alright, thanks," Bailey said as Alex walked away carrying Riley.

"He's changed…a lot," Chris said coming over to Ajay, Petey, and Bailey, "Maybe a kid is what he needed to settle down."

"He's still the same old Alex somewhere deep down," Ajay said as everyone laughed that heard it.

"Alright," Bailey said, "Let's not stand here all day, let's have some fun. Petey, you can drink, I'll be the designated driver since I drove."

"I'm not drinking," Petey said, "Ajay, you know what happened the last time. I'll have one or two then I am done."

Everyone laughed again as Petey grabbed Bailey's hand, and they walked around the restaurant saying hello and talking to everyone. The most popular question for Bailey was about Riley and Alex.

Petey laughed as Bailey had to repeat herself over and over again.

"Calm down, babe," Petey said, "Everyone knows now."

"Yeah, and everyone thinks that I'm a slut," Bailey said as Petey hugged her.

"You're not a slut," Petey said rubbing her back, "Don't let them bring you down. Let's just set it aside, we're celebrating us today."

"You're right," Bailey said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Petey said, "Oh God, look at Alex dancing on the table already with Riley at his side."

"PATRICK KENNETH MARTIN," Bailey yelled across the room causing everyone to look, "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU."

Everyone laughed as Alex waved and started dancing again. This time, he picked Riley up and was holding her dancing.

Petey laughed causing Bailey to start laughing, "Come on let's dance."

"Two can play his game," Bailey said standing on the table next to Alex as Petey hopped up next to her.

"GO AHEAD BAY SHAKE THAT ASS," Chris yelled as Ajay smacked him in the back of his head.

Alex turned around and started laughing. Bailey and Petey waved as the DJ turned on Dirty Dancing by New Kids on the Block. Before Bailey and Petey knew it, everyone at the party was dancing.

"I had so much fun," Bailey said as everyone began to leave, "Thanks so much, Ajay."

"Hey it was Alex and Chris' idea," Ajay said, "I just found the venue."

"Thanks guys," Bailey said hugging the both of them.

"Thanks," Petey said, "I had fun too."

"Hey, it was no problem," Alex said, "You two deserved it."

"Where's Riley," Bailey asked.

"Traci and Jess(ODB) took her for ice cream," Alex said, "Then they're bringing her back to my house for the night."

"Okay," Bailey said, "That's fine."

"Bay, are you ready to go," Petey asked.

"Yeah, come on let's go home," Bailey said as her and Petey said goodbye to the people that were left once again.

Bailey and Petey got home, and Bailey immediately took her shoes off.

"God, these things were killing me," Bailey said as Petey laughed.

"That's what you get for wearing 6 inch heels," Petey said smiling, "You towered over me tonight."

"I'm sorry," Bailey said as she wrapped her arms around him and he kissed her.

"I've been thinking a lot lately," Petey said, "We haven't set a date yet, when do you want to get married?"

"How about June of next year," Bailey asked, "It'll give us time to plan, and Bailey will be four, and on her way to school."

"That's fine," Petey said, "How about June 12, 2010."

"Sounds good to me," Bailey said as she yawned, "Excuse me, I'm so tired."

"Same here," Petey said, "It's still early, let's take a nap, then we'll get up and go see a movie."

"Sounds good," Bailey said as they walked up the steps to change and go to sleep.

Meanwhile Alex was having a hell of a time getting Riley to go to sleep after Jess let her eat ice cream until she was full.

"Hey Riley," Alex said, "Remind me to kill Aunt Jess the next time I see her."

Riley smiled and Alex immediately got a huge smile on his face, it was then that he realized this little girl had him wrapped around her finger, and that she changed his life in two weeks.


	17. Baby, Let's plan a Wedding

Thanks to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight and SlaveToPetey for their reviews. The flashback is the one shot called, "It Should be Me" by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight. I only own Carrie, Riley, and Bailey.

* * *

**Chapter 17-Baby, Let's plan a Wedding**

Bailey groaned as the alarm went off to wake her and Petey up so they didn't miss the move that they had planned to see late that night.

"Petey," Bailey said nudging him to get him up, "Babe, do you still want to get up to go see a movie."

Petey stirred in his sleep but never woke up, "PETEY," Bailey yelled as Petey woke up startled by her outburst.

"What's wrong," Petey said wide awake now.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Bailey said, "I woke you up to ask if you still wanted to go see a movie or if you wanted to stay home."

"I don't feel like going out now," Petey said, "I am still tired from the party and a little hung over."

"Alright," Bailey said as she leaned over to kiss Petey, "Get some sleep…I'm going downstairs to call Alex to check on Riley then I will be right in."

"Hurry up," Petey said smiling, "I'm cold and I need you to snuggle with."

"You are so corny," Bailey said as she kissed his cheek and stood up stretching.

"Yeah, but you love my corny ass," Petey said as she smiled and walked out of the room.

Bailey walked down the steps and into the kitchen where she saw her phone on the table. Bailey hit the button and dialed Alex's number.

"Hello," Alex's voice said on the other end.

"Hey is everything okay over there," Bailey asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Riley just got to sleep, Jess ordered her a large ice cream cone instead of the toddler size one so I let her run around the house until she crashed."

Bailey couldn't help but laugh, "I can see you're trying your best to be a father, I can't thank you enough."

"It's my job," Alex said laughing back, "She's my world now and I love her to death. Earlier when she smiled at me when she got home, I realized that she has changed my life more than anyone has ever done before."

"Aw Alex," Bailey said, "You're going to make me cry."

"If anyone should be crying, it's me."

"Why should it be you," Bailey asked.

"If it weren't for our mistake she never would have been in our lives. Bay, I am so glad that we did what we did, I love our daughter so much that I'd die for her if it ever came down to it."

"I know," Bailey said, "Trust me, I know what you mean. If it weren't for us sleeping together, who knows where my life would be right now."

"She has me wrapped around her finger," Alex said smiling although Bailey couldn't see him she knew it.

"She has everyone that knows her wrapped," Bailey said back, "EY only knew her, for what, like five minutes and he was going gaga over her."

"I know," Alex said laughing, "Who knew she would make EY go gaga?"

"Alright," Bailey said, "I am going to let you go get some sleep now, I can tell you need it. Call me in the morning so I know if I should come get her or if you are bringing her back. Give her a kiss for me and tell her I love her."

"Alright, I'll do that," Alex said, "Love ya, Bay."

"Love ya too, Shell," Bailey said hanging up the phone.

"Since when do you and Shelley not hate each other," Petey said smiling as he came into the kitchen.

"Since I told him we had a kid together," Bailey said as Petey sat down at the table in the chair across from her, "I thought you were going back to sleep."

"I'm not tired anymore," Petey said, "How about you?"

"I'm not tired either," Bailey said, "What do you want to do?"

"Well…I can think of a few things," Petey said winking.

"We just did it last night," Bailey responded smiling.

"I know, I was just kidding," Petey said, "But it was worth a shot."

"I got an idea," Bailey said, "Want to start planning the wedding?"

"Sure," Petey said, "I know a lot about this whole process, I mean after all, I did almost get married once, but you know you stopped the wedding."

"How can I forget it," Bailey said as she began thinking back.

_Flashback_

_The morning of the wedding, Maple Leaf Muscle was having a panic attack. The talk that Robert Roode had given him didn't help, Eric being Eric wasn't helping, not even Alex's and Chris's jokes were helping. _

_There was only three people that could help him, one was Coach D'amore who was out talking to Jeff Jarrett and Steve Borden. The other was Scott's niece Bailey who didn't even know about his upcoming wedding, the last one just waltzed herself into his house in blue jeans and a team Canada hoodie. _

"_Where is he," Ashton asked. _

_Chris turned her around pointing to the corner. "Oh Petey," she said going over and wrapping her arms around him. _

"_I am making the biggest mistake of my life," Petey moaned before he leaned into Ashton's hug. _

_Ashton a panicked look at Eric and Bobby. They shrugged their shoulders just as much at a lost as she was. "Come Petey lets go for a walk." Ashton stated standing up, Petey followed her._

_Chris and Alex waited for them to show back up to the hall, Ashton had called Chris saying that she was going to be bring the groom to the hall herself. They saw Ashton's charger pull in and the blonde woman get out wearing her bridesmaid's dress, the groom got out of the car looking a lot better then he had that when they had left. _

_Once they were inside, Chris wanted to know what happened, "Ajay what did you say to him?" _

_Chris asked fastening her necklace around her neck. _

"_That if he doesn't want to go though with it, give me a look or a word and I will stop it." Ashton answered, seeing her boyfriend's look in the mirror behind her, "What you don't think he would offered to do with me if I was freaking out like he was," she asked . _

"_No he would have just kidnapped you and put you on an airplane then follow you out there then hide out with you until you felt like you were ready to face the crowd," Chris answered. _

_Ashton turned and looked at him, "Had a lot of time to think about this have you?" _

"_No that's what he told me he would do," Chris answered. _

"_THERE YOU ARE," Regan's nails on chalkboard voice called, causing Ashton to groan and try hiding behind Alex and Chris. _

"_Where have you been," she asked. _

"_Trying to talk Petey into leaving your dumb ass behind and find a real woman," Ashton answered," "But it didn't work. It's a shame though." _

"_You are such a bitch." _

"_I know. Don't let Petey hear that, he won't like you talking to me like that. Regan you are forgetting one thing, you maybe his future wife. But I am his best friend he will side with me any day," Ashton stated._

"_Ashton Jordan that's enough," Scott D'amore said coming over to them, "Go take your places we are getting ready to start." _

"_Yes Coach." the guns and Ashton stated as they walked away. _

_Regan glared holes into Ashton's back the only reason why Ashton was in the bridal party was because of Petey. Regan thought it was foolish to have a female with the groomsmen so she was made a bridesmaid and the Canadian did everything in her power to make her life a living hell. _

_But of course Petey turned a blind eye to it everyone did. As they stood in the front of the hall, Ashton was looking around the room, she saw a lot of their co workers and then a face she didn't think she would see, she leaned forward and pinched Traci on the elbow causing the raven hair knockout to turn around and look at her. _

"_What?" _

"_Look," Traci looked to where Ashton was looking and grinned._

"_What are they smiling about," Chris wondered looking at the two knockouts. _

_Alex and Bobby looked at the knockouts themselves and then to where they were looking. _

"_Oh my god Bailey is here," Eric said from behind Alex. _

"_This isn't going to end well." Scott muttered. _

_Even he could hear from where he stood next to Petey, Ajay, Traci and Jessica singing under their breathes her comes the bitch all dressed in blood. He swallowed his laughter._

_Petey glanced over to the bridesmaids again he could see the evil glint in Ashton's eyes. If he had any sort of second feelings about it all he had do say is Banana or look over at Ashton and she would put a stop to the whole damn thing. _

_Petey heard the laughter of his friends behind him, Regan looked like a damn snow beast. Ashton had been pretty tight lipped about the whole wedding dress, he could see why now. Petey looked around the room he spotted Bailey sitting there his heart jumped to his throat._

_Bailey's eyes locked with Petey's, her heart started pounding in her chest. The future Mrs. Williams had finally made her way down the isle way. Bailey's mouth went dry, this wasn't right she should be the one standing there with him, it should be them getting married. _

_She felt the eyes of the people sitting around her as well as those of Ashton, Traci, Jessica, Alex, Chris and Eric. _

"_If there anyone who thinks that this couple shouldn't be wed speak now or forever hold your peace," the pastor stated. _

"_I OBJECT!" Bailey shouted causing mutters to break out. _

_Regan turned around and glared, while Ashton took off her shoes and handed her flowers to Traci. She walked over and grabbed Bailey's hand and pulled her off the bench. _

"_It's now or never Bay-Bay. Now or never," Ashton whispered. _

"_Now or never," she asked as Ashton skipped back up to the front and stood next to Chris._

_Petey looked at Bailey, who was standing in the isle. "I am sorry Petey something had to be done. I couldn't sit by and watch you make the biggest mistake of your life," Bailey stated. _

"_Why?" _

"_Because I love you that's why," Bailey shouted then covered her mouth in shock. _

"_I knew it!" Traci stated over the loudness of the crowd as Ashton turned to the groomsmen, "Pay up suckers!" Ashton stated. _

_Scott leaned forward towards Petey, "Tell her something." _

_Petey pushed Regan out of the way and made his way to Bailey. Instead of saying it back to her he kissed her back. Scott nodded his head grinning. _

"_You are right it should be you up there." Petey stated, "And for the record I love you too."_

_End Flashback_

"Wow," Petey said, "I remember it like it was yesterday. I went back to being a dick after that because I thought Ajay put you up to it and you weren't serious."

"It broke my heart when you did that," Bailey said, "I felt like an idiot, but hey it got that bitch our of your life."

"Yeah it did, and now here we are planning our own wedding," Petey said, "Who would have thought that we would end up together?"

"Uh…pretty much everyone knew we would eventually," Bailey stated, "The wedding happened shortly after I had Riley."

"I know," Petey said, "Ajay told me, look I am so sorry that I thought you weren't serious back then. If I could go back now and change it, I would."

"I know," Bailey said, "Trust me Petey, I know."

"I love you so much," Petey said, "I thank God every day for bringing you back into my life."

"I love you too and I thank God too every day," Bailey said as she walked around the table and sat on Petey's lap.

"You know, I have been meaning to ask you something," Petey asked.

"What have you been meaning to ask me," Bailey said as she laid her head down on Petey's shoulder.

"Do you want more kids," Petey asked, "I mean you already have Riley and I am asking if you have ever thought about having more."

"Petey, do you want kids," Bailey asked.

"Yes, but only if you want more," Petey asked.

"I have always wanted more kids," Bailey stated, "We'll have our own one day."

"You know I was thinking that since it's April and the wedding isn't until June of next year, if we could have a baby before then," Petey said, "I know it's asking a lot, but I really want a kid of my own. You can tell me no if you want, I'll understand. I mean Riley is almost three and handling her and a baby would be hard."

"I don't know, Petey," Bailey said, "I just started as a knockout, but then again I could always go back to being an agent while I'm pregnant."

"I don't want you to put your career on hold because I want a baby," Petey said, "Just forget about it, I feel like an idiot for asking."

"Don't feel like an idiot," Bailey said, "Come on."

"Come where," Petey asked.

"Come upstairs with me," Bailey stated.

"Why," Petey asked.

"Well, I can't make a baby by myself now can I," Bailey said as Petey smiled and followed her up the steps to their room.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger ending, but I think you all know where this is going to lead lol. Please read and review, thanks.


	18. Happy Easter with an EPT

Thanks to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight and SlaveToPetey for their reviews. I only own Riley, Bailey, and Carrie in this story. TNA owns the talents. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight owns Ajay.

* * *

**Chapter 18-Happy Easter with an EPT**

Bailey paced her and Petey's bedroom with her cell phone in her hand. It has been one week since her and Petey first started trying for a baby and she was three days late with her period.

The last time she was this late, Riley was born nine months later. The next day was Easter and everyone was planning on getting together down in Orlando for Alex and Chris' annual 'Bunny Bash'.

Bailey couldn't wait until the next day to find out if she was pregnant or not. She needed to find out as soon as possible. She couldn't wait until the next day because drug stores were closed for the holiday. Petey was out with Riley buying her a dress for the party, as well as getting Riley travel sized things for the trip.

Bailey was shaking as she dialed Ajay's number, "Hey Bay Bay," Ajay said as she answered the phone.

"Hey Ajay," Bailey replied, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, as long as it's not illegal," Ajay said laughing.

"Trust me, it's not," Bailey said, "Petey is out with Riley getting her a dress for the party tomorrow before out plane leaves tonight. I am three days late with my period and since Petey's car is in the garage and he has my car, I need you to go and buy me a pregnancy test."

"OH MY GOD," Ajay said, "BAY BAY, ARE YOU PREGNANT?"

"I think I might be," Bailey said, "Please don't say a word to anyone until I know for sure. Will you please go get me an EPT and like three other brands."

"Sure," Ajay said, "I'm leaving right now, Chris is driving since Traci has my car. I'll tell him that I need tampons or something. I'll buy them and the tests, but the tests will be put in my purse."

"Thanks so much," Bailey said, "Hurry up though before Petey comes home."

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I mean it Ashton," Bailey stated, "DO NOT TELL ANYONE."

"FINE," Ajay said like a little kid, "I'll be right there."

"Thanks," Bailey said.

"Anytime Bay Bay," Ajay said hanging up the phone.

Bailey shut her phone and flipped it open again dialing Dixie's number. She thought it would be a good thing to put in a heads up to Dixie in case she was pregnant.

"Hello, this is Dixie," her voice said answering the phone.

"Hi Dixie, it's Bailey Adair," Bailey stated into the phone.

"Hello Bailey," Dixie said, "What do I owe this call to?"

"Well, I wanted to let you know that I need to be written out of the storylines for a while and placed back behind the scenes helping Alex and Chris."

"You're giving up being a knockout," Dixie asked, "Why?"

"Well, it's a long story. As you know, Petey and I are together," Bailey stated, "…and I'm sure you know about Pat and I having a daughter."

"Yes, I'm aware of that," Dixie stated, "Why do you have to be written out of the storylines?"

"I think I may be pregnant again," Bailey stated, "Petey and I had a conversation last week about me having more kids and we started trying right away. I'm three days late with my period, and Ajay is on her way over here with pregnancy tests."

"That is wonderful honey," Dixie stated, "I understand everything, I will call the writers right away and tell them to write you out of the storylines. As soon as you find out if you are or not, call me so we can make an announcement on the website. Tell Petey that I said congratulations. I wish you all the best, Bailey."

"Thanks Dixie, it really means a lot."

"Anytime dear," Dixie stated, "Take care of yourself, bye darling."

"Bye," Bailey said as she heard Ajay's voice come through the door.

"BAILEY," Ajay yelled, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I'M UPSTAIRS," Bailey called back, "HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE?"

"I used the spare key that Petey gave me," Ajay said as she walked through the door and placed the bag of pregnancy tests on the bed.

"I forgot you had one," Bailey said causing Ajay to laugh, "Where's Chris?"

"He just left for the airport," Ajay said, "I have the same flight as you and Petey so I'll tag a long with you. Alex and Chris left to make sure that everything is settled for the party tomorrow."

"Okay," Bailey said, "Which one should I do first?"

"Do the First Response test," Ajay said, "The pharmacist told me that it is usually the most accurate one. If you see the word 'pregnant,' well you're pregnant, and if you see the words 'not pregnant,' well then you're not."

"I kind of figured that," Bailey said going into the bathroom with all three test.

"NOT ALL THREE AT ONCE," Ajay said.

"Well, I want to take all three because I can't make myself pee three times," Bailey said as Ajay laughed.

"Alright," Ajay said, "Come out when you're done. I'll go get the kitchen timer and set it for fifteen minutes."

"Okay," Bailey said going into the bathroom as Ajay walked out of the room to go downstairs and get the kitchen timer.

Fifteen minutes later the timer went off causing both Bailey and Ajay to walk into the bathroom.

"Alright," Ajay said, "Are you ready?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Bailey said picking up the first test.

"First result," Ajay asked.

"Pregnant," Bailey said as Ajay clapped her hands.

"Second one," Ajay said as Bailey looked and nodded her head yes and Ajay clapped her hands and squealed.

"Last but not least," Ajay said as she handed Bailey the last test.

"I'M PREGNANT," Bailey said as Ajay jumped up off of the toilet seat and hugged her.

"I am so happy for you and midget man," Ajay said, "When are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know," Bailey said, "Maybe tonight before we leave."

"OH MY GOD," Ajay said, "I just got an idea."

"What idea?"

"How about we both go to like a baby store, buy like rattles and pacifiers then put them in a basket, and give them to him."

"OH MY GOD," Bailey said, "I LOVE THAT IDEA."

"Chris left my car," Ajay stated, "I'll drive."

"Okay, but if you are under the influence of Red Bull…that means I'm driving."

Ajay laughed handing Bailey the keys, "That's what I thought," Bailey said as they both laughed and walked out of the room and out of the house.

"Let's buy bibs, pacifiers, rattles, teething keys, and like baby toys," Ajay said as they pulled out of the driveway.

"We need a basket too."

"I have one that I was going to put stuff in for Riley, but Chris made up another one with Dora stuff for her," Ajay said.

"That was so sweet of both of you guys, thanks," Bailey said as they pulled up in front of WalMart.

"I thought wealthy people didn't shop at WalMart," Ajay asked as Bailey parked the car.

"They don't, but I'm too cheap to dish out money for Tiffany toys," Bailey said as Ajay laughed and they walked into the store grabbing a shopping cart.

"So…how much do you plan on spending," Ajay asked.

"No more than twenty bucks."

"Okay, we'll find all the cheap things," Ajay said as they walked into the baby aisle.

"Alright, we'll get both pink and blue everything," Bailey said as she grabbed two rattles and threw them into the cart followed by two pacifiers, then teething toys and bibs.

"I think that's all we need," Ajay said as they headed towards the cashiers.

Bailey paid for everything and they headed back out to Ajay's car, "We'll go to my house and make up the basket since Petey is probably home," Ajay said as she fastened her seatbelt.

"Alright," Bailey said, "Just let me call him to tell him that I'll be home soon.

"Okay," Ajay stated as Bailey pulled out her phone while they were still parked.

"Hey Petey," Bailey said, "I am at Ajay's making up Riley's Easter basket. I'll be home as soon as I can. I love you, bye."

"What did he say," Ajay asked.

"He didn't say anything except for me to be careful and that our plane leaves at three," Bailey said as Ajay looked at the radio clock.

"Oh crap," Ajay said, "It's 1:30, we better hurry up."

"Fasten your seatbelt, Ajay," Bailey said, "You're in the bat mobile."

Bailey burned rubber as they flew out of the parking lot and hit about 80 mph on the way home. THANK GOD no police were out or they really would have been late.

They pulled into Ajay and Chris' driveway and ran into the house, made up the basket, Ajay grabbed her luggage, and they left.

"I'll stay downstairs with Riley while you give Petey the basket upstairs," Ajay said as Bailey backed out of the driveway once again.

"Sounds good," Bailey said as she drove the short mile to her and Petey's house.

Bailey pulled into the driveway and grabbed the basket out of the backseat and made her way around the back of the house so she could go right up the back steps and go straight upstairs.

"Petey," Ajay said as they walked through the door, "PETER PAN."

"Hi Tinkerbelle." Petey said smiling as Ajay stepped into the house shutting the door.

"AUNTIE AJAY," Riley said running over to her causing Ajay to pick her up.

"Hey princess," Ajay said giving Riley a kiss on her cheek, "Did Uncle Petey get you a pretty dress?"

"Ya," Riley responded as Petey looked worried, "Where's Bailey," he asked.

"She's upstairs," Ajay said, "She has a surprise for you so she went in the back door so you wouldn't see what she had."

"Oh okay," Petey said, "Can you watch Riley while I go up?"

"Sure," Ajay replied as her and Riley walked into the kitchen.

Petey walked up the steps wondering what Bailey was up to.

"Bay," Petey said as he walked into the room seeing Bailey sitting on the bed, "What's the surprise."

Bailey smiled and patted the spot next to her, "Come here," she said as he walked over and sat down.

"What are you up to," Petey said as Bailey smiled.

"I got you something," Bailey said as she placed the basket on the bed. It was wrapped in wrapping paper instead of a see through bag so Petey wouldn't catch on to it right away.

"You didn't have to get me anything, you being with me is enough," Petey said as he tore the wrapping paper off of the basket.

"Come on," Bailey said, "Just pick up clue number one."

"Rattles," Petey said, "What are these for?"

"Alright, so clue number two," Bailey said as Petey pulled out pacifiers.

"Pacifiers," Petey asked as Bailey rolled her eyes.

"Petey that blonde that you had in your hair went to your brain," Bailey said as Petey pulled out all three pregnancy tests.

"OH MY GOD," Petey yelled standing up, "BAY BAY, ARE YOU PREGNANT?"

"YES," Bailey yelled as Petey pulled her up from the bed into hug before he kissed her with everything he had.

"OH MY GOD," Petey said, "I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!"

"Yes you are," Bailey said, "I already called Dixie, I am being written out of the storylines until I can be cleared to wrestle after the baby is born."

"Bay Bay, I am speechless," Petey said, "I love you so much. I never expected you to get pregnant that fast."

"Well, we've done it every day for a week," Bailey said, "I was three days late for my period, I called Ajay this morning to get me the tests, I took them, and well now here we are."

"I am so happy," Petey said, "That was seriously the best thing that I have ever gotten for Easter."

Petey hugged Bailey again, "God, I love you so much," Petey said, "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me," Bailey said, "I am grateful that you have accepted Riley as mine and Alex's daughter, and now we are having our own son or daughter."

"I can't wait to tell everyone," Petey said.

"Well you won't have to wait long, we'll announce it to everyone at Alex and Chris' party tomorrow," Bailey said.

"I love you," Petey said kissing her again.

"I love you too, daddy," Bailey said as Petey smiled.

Ajay came up the steps with Riley attached to her hip, "Eww yucky," Ajay said, "Riley, mommy and Uncle Petey are making out. YUCK!"

"SHUT UP TINK," Petey said as he pulled away from Bailey smiling.

"MAKE ME MUNCHKIN," Ajay said as she handed Riley to Bailey as Petey started chasing her around the house.

"OKAY YOU TWO," Bailey called out, "THAT'S ENOUGH. I already am raising one kid with another one on the way, I don't need two more."

Both Ajay and Petey laughed, "Who knew you had it in you," Ajay asked, "Everyone always thought the little man had a little one."

"ASHTON JORDAN," Bailey yelled, "My daughter does not need to hear that kind of language."

"She's Alex's kid, I'm sure she has heard worse," Ajay said as Petey laughed.

"She got you on that one, Bay," Petey said as Riley reached out for him, "Hey cutie, you are going to be a big sister soon."

"She doesn't understand anything but cookie, Dora, mommy, daddy, uncle Petey, uncle Scott, grandma, uncle Chris, aunt Jess, aunt Ajay, aunt Traci, uncle Frankie, and uncle Eric," Bailey said as Petey laughed.

Ajay laughed too as she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"What are you doing," Bailey asked.

"Texting everyone and telling them that little Petey pump is going to be little Papa pump," Ajay said as both Petey and Bailey laughed, "Hey, I just thought of something."

"Oh God," Petey said, "She was thinking, that must have given her a stroke."

Bailey laughed as Ajay smacked Petey in the back of the head, "Asshole," Ajay said, "But…I guess you really can't spell Happy Easter without an E, P, and a T."

"You're lame," Petey said as Bailey laughed.

"I know but you love me anyways," Ajay stated.

Bailey smiled as Petey looked over at her, "I love you, mommy."

"I love you too, daddy," Bailey said as Petey leaned over and kissed her again.


	19. I'll Admit, I'm Jealous

Thanks to , World's Biggest Jerichoholic, SlaveToPetey, and Kennedy's Friday Night Delight for their reviews. I only own Bailey, Riley, and Carrie in this story. KNFD owns Ajay, Danielle, and Bonnie.

* * *

**Chapter 19-I'll Admit, I'm Jealous**

Bailey paced her and Petey's hotel room in Philadelphia since tonight was Lockdown, "Are you sure you don't want to go tonight? Everyone is asking about you," Bailey stated as Petey shook his head no.

"I'm sorry, Bay…As much as I want to be there while you announce that we're having a baby, I can't face them," Petey said as Bailey sat down next to him putting her head on his shoulder.

"Alright, I'll stop nagging," Bailey said as Petey laughed.

"We should have just told everyone last week at the party," Petey said, "It would have been a lot easier that way."

"Eh, I figured that it would be easier just to keep it on the DL for a while," Bailey said, "I'm surprised Ajay didn't open her big ass mouth and tell everyone and the Pygmies."

Petey couldn't help but laugh, "Knowing how Tink is, she probably told the whole locker room and the board of directors."

"Duct tape would look good on her mouth," Bailey said laughing as she talked about her best friend's habit of not keeping secrets.

"I tried that once," Petey said, "It didn't work, she got even angrier at me because she couldn't drink Red Bull with it on her mouth."

Bailey laughed as Riley woke up on the bed, "MOMMY," Riley said smiling as she woke up and jumped out of bed running over to Bailey's lap.

"Hi baby," Bailey said kissing her cheek, "Did you have a good nap?"

"Yes," Riley said as she wrapped her arms around Bailey's neck and hugged her, "I wuv you mummy."

"Aw sweetie," Bailey said, "I love you too."

Petey smiled and tickled Riley's stomach as she stared at him with her hazel eyes and giggled, "Hey! What about Uncle Petey? Don't you love me?"

Riley smiled her father's smile and reached her arms out for Petey and he picked her up from Bailey's lap and sat her in his. Riley kissed his cheek and laid her head on his chest.

Petey kissed her forehead and rubbed her back causing her to stay still in his arms with just her head on his chest and her arms wrapped around the teddy bear with the Motor City Machineguns t-shirt on that Alex had made just for her.

Bailey looked on and smiled as Petey looked up, "What," he said smiling.

"Just think, Petey, in nine months we'll have our own," Bailey said as she leaned over and kissed Petey.

"I know," Petey said, "I can't wait, I was thinking when we get back to Detroit, we can take a drive to Windsor so Riley can meet my mom and dad, then we'll tell them in person."

"Sounds good to me," Bailey said as her phone rang. Bailey laughed looking at the caller ID, "It's Ajay."

"Hello," Bailey said.

"Hey bitch," Ajay beamed back, "Are you ready to go down to the arena?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my bag and we'll go."

"Is Pan coming with you?"

"No, he's staying with Riley and besides that he is still not budging on going to an arena," Bailey said as Petey smiled at her.

"Alex wants to know if you'll bring Riley with you and then he'll take her after the show and besides that EY is playing twenty questions about whether or not she is going to be here," Ajay stated.

"Yeah sure," Bailey said laughing, "I just have to do my promo about the pregnancy so EY or Alex can stay with her while I'm out there and you're getting ready. It'll more than likely be EY because Alex will be too busy styling his hair."

Ajay laughed, "I know right, he's so conceited. Pack the tot up, I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Alright, see you then," Bailey said, "Bye Ajay."

"Bye," Ajay said hanging up the phone.

"So, I guess I'm all by myself tonight," Petey asked.

"I'm sorry, babe," Bailey said walking over to Petey and kissing him again, "Alex wants to take Riley for the night after the show and EY is dying to see her."

"It's fine," Petey said, "I'll order Lockdown here and then when you get back, we'll pretend to make another baby."

"Sounds like a plan, Mr. Williams," Bailey said kissing his lips as she grabbed Riley who was pulling the ears on the bear, "Come on sweetie, you get to go with mommy to see Aunt Ajay, Uncle Eric, daddy, Uncle Chris, and Aunt Jess."

Riley's face lit up and she started screaming in excitement as Petey put his fingers in his ears, "GOD DAMN IT THAT KID GOT ALEX'S PIPES," Petey said as Bailey laughed and Riley grabbed her shoes.

"Help," she said as she waved the shoes in front of Petey and he picked her up and set her on his lap so he could put them on and tie them for her.

"All done," Petey said as she kissed his cheek again and jumped out of his lap over to Bailey who was grabbing both of their bags.

"Alright Petey," Bailey stated, "I am going to meet Ajay downstairs. I'll be back soon, call me if you need anything."

"I'll walk you down," Petey said as he grabbed his key card off of the dresser and walked out of the room with Bailey who was holding Riley on her hip.

They got to the lobby and saw Ajay waiting by the doors with her duffle bag on her shoulder, "HEY PAN," Ajay said yelling causing her voice to echo as people looked over.

"Nice way to make it noticeable that we are here, Tink," Petey said laughing as Ajay hugged him.

"Are you ready to go, Bay," Ajay asked.

"Yeah," Bailey said as Ajay ruffled Riley's hair, "Petey, I'll be back soon as soon as I can, I promise."

"Knock 'em dead, Bay," Petey said as he gently kissed her lips causing Ajay to make gagging noises.

"PDA," Ajay yelled smiling.

"At least we don't hump each other's bones in the hallway like you and Sabin do," Petey said as Bailey laughed as Ashton smacked Petey in the arm.

"BITE ME, MUNCHKIN," Ajay said, "Come on Bay before Petey's late for his meeting with the Mayor of the Lollipop Guild."

"Real funny," Petey said as he gave Riley a kiss on her cheek and put his hands in Bailey's back pocket giving her ass a squeeze, "…and I'll see you later."

"You know it," Bailey said as she kissed Petey again putting her hand under his shirt to rub his abs.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a little," Ajay said laughing as Riley smiled not knowing what was going on and all three left the hotel.

They got to the arena at six o'clock and sure enough, Eric was outside waiting for them to get there.

"UNCA ERIC," Riley screamed when Eric walked over to the car.

"Hey there princess," Eric said as he took her out of her car seat, "I missed you."

Riley smiled and kissed his cheek, "I wuv you Unca Eric."

"I love you too, princess," he said as he returned a kiss on her cheek.

"She has you so wrapped, EY," Bailey said as she grabbed her bags out of the trunk of the car.

"Kind of like you have Petey wrapped," Eric said causing Ajay to laugh.

"He hasn't been this whipped since…well, never," Ajay said laughing, "He said he loved Regan, but he didn't. It was always you he loved, Bay."

"I know," Bailey said smiling as her, Eric, and Ajay walked into the arena with Riley still clinging to Eric.

"What's your announcement about, Bay," Eric asked as they walked down the hall.

"You'll find out soon enough, just like everyone else will," Bailey said as Ajay smirked.

"Ajay knows, doesn't she," Eric asked as Ajay nodded her head.

"ASHTON JORDAN," Bailey said raising her voice, "If you tell him then I will spill the beans about you and Chris' little Peter Cottontail role play."

"I don't wanna know," Eric said laughing, "Ajay, please keep your mouth shut."

They all laughed as they heard Riley scream, "DADDY!"

"Oh God," Ajay said as Alex walked over to them, "The devil made flesh appears."

"Fuzz you," Alex said causing Ajay, Eric, and Bailey to look at him strangely, "What, my daughter's here…I'm keeping it clean."

"Good because she is already more like you that you think she is," Bailey said as Alex laughed and took Riley from EY.

"How's daddy's princess doing," Alex asked as he kissed her on her forehead and she smiled causing him to smile.

Riley waved the bear in front of Alex's face, "She named him Alex," Bailey said as Alex smiled.

"Aw, did you name your bear after daddy," Alex asked as Riley nodded her head and buried her face into his bare chest.

"Your daughter is going to have Shelley cooties," Ajay said as Alex flipped her off smiling.

"Bailey," a sound guy said coming over to them, "You're needed for sound check."

"Thanks," Bailey said handing Alex Riley's bag, "Alex, can you watch her until I'm done?"

"Yeah, sure," Alex said, "I'll be in mine and Chris' locker room until our match. You can stay in there with Ajay."

"Thanks," Bailey said as she hugged him, Ajay, and Eric before stopping to kiss Riley's cheek, "I'll be right back."

Bailey walked down the hall and out of the tunnel to the announce table to get a microphone to do her sound check. Alex stood there staring wondering what her announcement was about and why she was taking a leave of absence.

"Hey Ajay," Alex said, "What's her announcement about?"

"She didn't even tell me," Ajay said as she shot EY a death glare.

Alex looked at EY, "Do you know anything?"

"No, only she and Petey know what this is about," Eric Young stated, "It's probably just an announcement about them getting married or them wanting to have a kid."

Alex looked at Eric, "OH MY GOD, I THINK I FIGURED IT OUT."

"What the hell are you now, Steve from Blues Clues," Ajay asked, "Do you have a handy dandy notebook or something that you write everything in?"

"Would you shut the hell up," Alex said looking at Ajay while Riley was sound asleep in his arms.

"What do you think the announcement is about," Eric asked.

"She's taking a leave of absence for a year," Alex said, "She hasn't wrestled in almost three weeks, Dixie is always rubbing her stomach, OH MY GOD SHE HAS TO BE PREGNANT."

"WHAT? Did you smoke some of that weed that they sell in Detroit? Bailey isn't ready for another kid, she just told you about Riley three months ago," Ajay lied, "If she was pregnant she would have told us already."

"Yeah, you're right," Alex said, "But I still think she's pregnant."

"That actually sounds believable," Eric said as Ajay shrugged her shoulders, "Who knows," she said, "I'm going to see Chris, see you all later."

"Bye," Alex and Eric said in unison.

"I got to go get ready to beat Bonaduce's alcoholic ass all over Philly," Eric said, "I'll see you later."

"Later dude," Alex said walking down the hall where Ajay had just walked to go to his locker room so he could put Riley down on the couch to take a nap.

It was now show time and Bailey was ready to cut her promo right after the X-Division Championship match. Kaz won playing Suicide since Chris Daniels was back as himself and on the frontline.

The match was over and everyone came through the tunnels and Kaz took off his mask when he was clear out of view, "Hey Bay," he said, "Knock 'em dead girl."

Bailey gave him a hug as her theme echoed throughout the arena for the last time since she was taking a year off.

"WHAT'S UP, PHILADELPHIA," Bailey yelled into the microphone standing at the top of the ramp as the crowd cheered, "Now as you all know Alex Shelley and I have a two and a half year old daughter named Riley who is the product of sober one night stand," Bailey said as the crowd laughed.

"As you may also know, Maple Leaf Muscle and I are engaged," Bailey said again as the crowd cheered when she mentioned his name, "He misses you just as much as you miss him, trust me. I am out here to say that I am taking a year off because he and I are expecting our first child together."

The crowd erupted in cheers and applause as Bailey's music hit and she waved goodbye to the crowd and blew a kiss into the camera, "I'll be back before you know it."

Bailey walked into the back and was greeted by everyone congratulating her. Eric smiled saying that he knew Petey had the father aura to him every time he talked to him within the past week, Ajay smiled yelling, 'I KNEW IT,' at the top of her lungs.

Bailey said thank you to everyone and walked down the hall to the locker room of the Motor City Machineguns.

Bailey walked through the door of the locker room and was greeted with a hug and a congratulations by Chris. Riley was sound asleep on the couch and Alex just sat there in a trance.

"What's his problem," Bailey whispered to Chris.

"I have no idea," Chris said as he walked out of the room, "Alex, I'll be down by the tunnel sitting on the crates. Meet me there before our match."

"Okay," Alex said as Chris shut the door.

"Hey Alex," Bailey said, "I guess you know the announcement now, eh?"

"Yeah," Alex said giving her one word answers.

"What's your problem," Bailey asked as Alex stood up walking over to the door.

"I'm going to meet up with Chris for our match," Alex said, "I'll see you later."

"You're match is in 20 minutes, right now I want to talk to you," Bailey said as she stood in front of the door so Alex couldn't leave.

"Not now," Alex said, "I'm not in the mood."

"Tell me that you aren't possibly mad that Petey and I are having a baby," Bailey said as Alex turned around and sat back down in the chair in front of a locker.

"You know what, Bay," he stated, "I am going to come right out and say it. I am jealous, are you happy that I admitted it? I never thought I was fit to be a father, then Riley came into my life. I never thought anyone could tame me, but having her around did just that. I want another baby one day but every girl that has come into my life left it. My marriage to Danielle failed because I was a moron, Bonnie and I aren't on the best of terms right now because of Danielle coming back here, and I lost you to Petey."

"What are you saying, Alex," Bailey asked.

"I'm saying that you are the only one who ever loved me for who I was and didn't care what the hell I did or who the hell I did," Alex said, "You're like my sister, Bay, I mean my sister who's my daughter's mother. Okay, that sounded creepy, but I don't want to lose my daughter or you in my life, Bay. I wouldn't be able to handle it."

"We're not leaving," Bailey said, "I'd never take your daughter away from you. It's bad enough that I went two and a half years without telling you. We're not going anywhere."

"That's not the point," Alex said, "You don't see the reason why I am jealous."

"Why are you jealous, Alex," Bailey said.

"Because I wish I was the father," Alex said, "Petey's lucky to have you in his life, Bay. He's a great guy, I could never be him."

"You'll find the right girl, Alex," Bailey said hugging him, "You're a great guy, any girl would be stupid not to give you a chance."

"I guess you're a stupid one," Alex said smiling.

"Nope, fate had other plans for me," Bailey said, "It never would have worked between us even though we had a daughter because you and I have absolutely nothing in common."

Alex looked at Riley who was sleeping on the couch then he looked at Bailey, "The only thing we have in common is the love for our little girl."


	20. Konichiwa Means Hello in Japanese

Thanks to ValiumKnights, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, and SlaveToPetey for their reviews. Ajay belongs to KNFD.

* * *

**Chapter 20-Konichiwa Means Hello in Japanese**

Petey sat in the room that he shared with Bailey watching her sleep. How was he going to tell her that Scott booked him for a wrestling tournament in Japan and that he would be leaving her? He was never away from her yet and he didn't like the fact that he was going to be gone for almost weeks either because it meant not seeing her.

Bailey woke up as soon as she stirred in her sleep and felt that Petey wasn't there. When she opened her eyes she saw Petey sitting at the desk in their room with his head in his hands.

"Petey," Bailey said groggily, "What's wrong?"

"I have something to tell you," Petey said, "Dad called this morning."

"For what," Bailey said going to sit on the desk in front of Petey.

"He booked me for a tournament over in Japan," Petey said, "I leave this afternoon and I will be gone for almost two weeks."

Bailey sat on the desk stunned, "Come on Bay, say something," Petey stated as Bailey stood up and walked back over to the bed before she sat down and put her head in her hands.

"Do you have to go," Bailey asked with a frown before she smiled.

"I wish I could," Petey responded smiling, "I need the money, Bay. I mean, yeah I have enough to be stable, but I need to start working again to support you, Riley, and the baby."

"I don't want you to go," Bailey said as Petey sat down next to her wrapping his arms around her.

"I know, but I miss the fans and my job. I'll be back before you know it."

"Riley is going to have a hard time with you gone. She loves when you bring her in the room every morning to wake me up and when you tuck her in at night."

"I am going to miss her just as much, I love her like my own. Have Alex stay here while I'm gone to be with her."

"Are you serious? Why the hell would I do that?"

"She is always going back and forth between you two and he takes her on weekends. What if he was here everyday with her while I was gone? You wouldn't be home by yourself either and I'd feel a lot better knowing that you aren't by yourself."

"Alright," Bailey said, "I'll ask him if he wants to stay. I can't believe you are leaving."

Petey hugged Bailey when she began to cry, "Don't cry, Bay. I promise that I will call you every day and I will be home if you need me for anything," Petey said.

"I am going to give my uncle hell for doing this," Bailey said as Petey smiled.

"Now there's my little firecracker," Petey stated as Bailey smiled.

"You really have been friends with Alex for a little too long."

"What can I do, eh? The man is freaking hilarious."

"I am going to call my uncle and tear him a new ass then I'll be up to help you pack. Go wake Riley up and have her sit in here with you."

"Alright," Petey said, "Hurry up, I want to spend time with you before I leave."

Bailey walked over to Petey and gave him a kiss on the lips, "I do too, I'll be back in like five minutes, ten minutes tops."

"I'll go get Riley," Petey said, "I know how hyper she gets if she sleeps past ten."

"Well…with Alex as a father, what could you expect?"

"True," Petey said as he slapped Bailey's ass as she walked out of the room.

Bailey turned around and smiled before walking down the steps to the living room where she had left her cell phone. Bailey dialed her uncle's number and as soon as he answered the phone she began yelling at him.

"BAY BAY," Scott stated, "CALM DOWN! The only reason why I am making Petey do the shows is because I am making him head trainer at Can-Am and I want to have him promote the academy over seas."

"WHAT," Bailey shrieked, "THAT'S GREAT! DOES HE KNOW?"

"No he doesn't know yet. Would you like to tell him," Scott asked, "I figured that he would love to hear it from you."

"Yeah sure, I'd love to tell him," Bailey said, "Why aren't you going to be the head trainer anymore?"

"I figured it's time to let the young guys take over and since I consider Petey my son and now the father of my niece or nephew, I'd figured that it'd be best to make him head trainer," Scott said.

"I still don't approve of the tour, but hey I am not going to continue to bitch about it since Petey is going to be the head trainer at Can-Am," Bailey said, "I am going to help him pack. I'll call you later, love you. Bye."

"I love you too, Bay. Give Riley a kiss for me. Bye," Scott said hanging up the phone.

"PETEY," Bailey yelled running up the steps, "PETEY."

"I'm in the closet," Petey's voice said distantly, "RILEY, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SUITCASE."

"Riley get your ass out of your father's suitcase," Bailey said, "Petey get the hell out of the closet and let me find your trunks."

"How did you know what I was looking for," Petey asked, "…and did you just tell Riley to get out of her father's suitcase."

"I did, she needs to start calling both you and Alex daddy," Bailey stated as she pulled down a duffle bag from the top shelf, "I guess you couldn't reach it all the way in the back."

"Real funny," Petey said as Riley ran over to the two of them and started tugging on Petey's jeans.

"Hey princess," Petey said kissing her on the cheek, "Are you going to be good for your mom and dad when I am gone."

"No," Riley yelled before she smiled and squirmed to get Petey to let her go.

Petey kissed her on her cheek before he set her down on the floor and she took off running down the hall to her room.

"What did dad say when you yelled at him," Petey asked.

"He told me to calm down and I did, once he told me why he is sending you on the tour," Bailey said causing Petey to look at her questioningly.

"What?"

"Petey, sit down, you might want to be sitting when I say what I am about to say," Bailey stated when Petey sat down on the bed with a puzzled expression on his face.

"What is it, Bay," Petey asked.

"Uncle Scott is sending you on the tour to promote Can-Am overseas."

"The head trainer promotes the academy, so, why the hell is he sending me?"

"Would you listen to what you just said," Bailey stated, "I swear that hair bleach went to your brain. You act like a blonde sometimes."

"Touché," Petey said laughing, "But wait, the head trainer promotes the academy over seas."

Bailey stood up and looked at Petey before he looked up at her, "OH MY GOD, BAY," Petey stated, "DAD IS MAKING ME HEAD TRAINER OF CAN-AM, ISN'T HE?"

"It took you long enough to catch on," Bailey stated as Petey wrapped his arms around her lifting her up off of her feet and kissing her.

"Wow," Petey said, "I don't know what to say. Why is he making me head trainer?"

"He said that he figured it's time for the young guys to take over and that he loves you like his own son and you were one of his best students, so, he is making you head trainer."

"I am…just wow," Petey stated, "I don't even know what to say."

"Don't say anything," Bailey said, "Just train the young wrestlers that come in with the hopes and dreams of becoming a professional. You are an amazing wrestler and they will only learn from the best."

Petey smiled and hugged Bailey again, "Thanks, Bay," Petey said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Bailey said when they heard Alex's voice downstairs calling for Riley causing her to run down the steps, "RILEY, SLOW DOWN BEFORE YOU FALL."

"I guess he used the key I gave him, go ahead downstairs. I'll be down in a minute, I'm ready to go. Don't forget to ask Alex if he will stay here with you while I am gone."

"Alright," Bailey said giving him a quick kiss, "Konichiwa, Mr. Williams."

"Konichiwa means hello in Japanese, not good-bye," Petey said laughing as Bailey walked down the steps.

"Good Morning," Alex said sitting on the couch with Riley in his lap watching Spongebob.

"Hey Shell," Bailey said patting him on the back and walking into the kitchen, "Are you hungry?"

"No, I ate before I came," Alex said walking into the kitchen holding Riley, "Thanks though."

"Anytime," Bailey said as she grabbed a spoon out of the drawer for Riley, "Can you put her in the booster seat for me while I get her cereal?"

"Yeah sure," Alex said as he placed Riley in the booster seat, "Where's Petey?"

"He's upstairs, packing."

"Packing," Alex asked, "For what?"

"He's going to promote Can-Am over in Japan by wrestling in some tournament over there," Bailey stated, "He'll be gone for two weeks."

"Wow," Alex stated, "I thought only the head trainer of the academies promoted it over seas."

"He's head trainer at Can-Am now."

"That's really great," Alex said, "So, you and Riley are all alone for two weeks."

"We aren't going to be alone."

"Who's staying here with you? Ajay?"

"I didn't ask her, I was hoping you'd stay with us."

"Why me," Alex asked, "Not that I don't want to, but wouldn't it be weird with me staying here."

"No it wouldn't be weird at all," Bailey said, "You're Riley's father and one of my good friends, so, it would only make sense for you to stay here. Petey also told me to ask you since he trusts you."

"What the hell," Alex said, "I'll stay with you and the tyke."

"Thanks."

"Anytime," Alex replied, "Well, hey, I am going to get my clothes and the other crap that I will need while here, does Petey need a ride to the airport?"

"Hold on, I'll ask him," Bailey said as she walked over to the bottom of the stairs.

"PETEY," Bailey yelled.

"What's up," Petey said walking down the stairs dragging his luggage behind him.

"Do you need a ride to the airport," Alex asked, "I am headed home to get my clothes for when I stay here and since the airport is on the way, I figured it'd be pointless for Bay to drive you."

"Yeah, thanks man," Petey said as he walked over to Bailey, "I'll see you when I get back. Try not to kill Alex, it's not healthy to raise a baby in a prison. I'll call you when I land. I love you."

Bailey hugged him and gave him a kiss on the lips which turned into a two minute make-out session that caused Alex to make gagging noises.

"Fuck off, Shell," Bailey said as Petey laughed.

"Sorry doll face, I don't think Petey would approve," Alex said smirking.

"Go get Riley so she can say goodbye to Petey," Bailey said as Alex walked into the kitchen.

"I meant what I said, try not to kill him while I am gone," Petey said as he gave Bailey another hug.

"I can't make any promises," Bailey said laughing as she pulled away and gave Petey another kiss on the lips.

"Dada," Riley said as she walked over to him and Petey squatted down to give her a hug.

"Since when does she call him dada instead of uncle Petey," Alex whispered.

"Since this morning, don't take it personally," Bailey whispered back, "You're still her father no matter what and Petey is going to be her stepfather."

"Oh…okay…I was just asking," Alex said as Petey stood up and gave Bailey another kiss before both he and Alex walked out of the door.

"Don't cry, baby," Bailey said as she picked Riley up off of the floor, "Dada will be back before you know, but daddy will be here while he's gone."

Riley fell asleep in Bailey's arms and Bailey walked up the steps to put her back in bed. Bailey laid down and went back to sleep wondering what the hell she was going to do without Petey for two weeks.

* * *

Just a little FYI for the readers, Petey is really the new head trainer at Can-Am. I read it in an article on .org The tournament in Japan is an actual event also.


	21. TNALX

Thanks to SlaveToPetey and Kennedy's Friday Night Delight for their reviews. I do not own Ajay, Regan, or Danielle if they are mentioned, they belong to KNFD. I only own Bailey, Riley, and Carrie if she gets mentioned. Everyone else owns themselves. Check out my poll about this story on my page and be sure to vote for the gender of Petey and Bailey's baby.

* * *

**Chapter 21-TNALX**

Petey has been only been gone for three days and already Bailey and Riley miss him like crazy. Alex has been very helpful around the house and Bailey is grateful for that.

Alex is like the brother that Bailey never had. It feels strange to Bailey when she says that since he is Riley's father.

Alex is scheduled to leave today to go down to Florida for a taping of Impact. It's going to be just Bailey and Riley…so she thinks.

"Hey Bay," Alex called into the bathroom while Bailey was taking a shower.

"Get the hell out of the bathroom Alex," Bailey yelled back, "The last time you came into the bathroom while I was in the shower, we conceived our daughter."

"..and everyone thought that I had the mind that was in the gutter all the time," Alex said putting his hand on his heart.

"Shut the hell up, asshole," Bailey yelled back not knowing that Riley was standing in the hallway clinging to Alex's leg.

"OOL MOMMY SAY BAD WORD," Riley said giggling as Alex laughed.

"Sorry sweetie," Bailey said to her daughter peeking her head out of the curtain, "Don't repeat anything mommy says."

"Kay," Riley said taking off down the hall and into her room.

"Petey called," Alex spoke up, "I told him that you were in the shower, and he said that he will call you later."

"How did the tournament go," Bailey asked as Alex sat down on the toilet and crossed his legs putting his arms behind his head.

"He and Phil lost," Alex said, "Petey's at the airport and is heading down south for his appearances down there."

"He's going to be so mad at himself for losing when he gets home," Bailey said shutting the water off and grabbing the towel off of the rack wrapping it around her body.

Bailey stepped out of the shower and Alex covered his eyes, "It's okay Shell," Bailey said, "It's not like we have never saw each other in nothing but towels before."

Alex removed his hands from his eyes and looked down at the floor, "Would you and Riley like to go down to Florida with me," Alex asked, "Eric called and asked me to bring you guys, I asked Petey, and he said it's fine and to ask you if you were up for it."

"Sure," Bailey said, "It'll be good to see everyone and Riley will be excited to see Eric."

"Great," Alex said, "I'll book the first flights out of here to Orlando. When you are done in here, get dressed and pack your clothes. I already packed Riley's."

"Alright," Bailey said as she walked out of the bathroom and Alex looked up seeing her leaving.

"_Damn," he thought to himself, "I should have made my move years ago."_

_Alex quickly shook his head, "PAT, SHE'S PETEY'S. LET IT GO!!"_

Bailey packed her things and Alex was on the computer in Bailey's office booking the flights.

"First flight out of here for us is six," Alex said as he walked into Bailey's room.

"Alright," Bailey said, "I'll put Riley down for a nap if she isn't already sleeping and we'll wake her up at 5:30. What time is it now?"

"3," Alex replied looking at his watch.

"Alright," Bailey said as she walked passed him and into Riley's room.

When Bailey opened the door she saw Riley curled up on her bed sleeping with her teddy bear and Bailey smiled to herself as Alex snuck a peek behind Bailey.

"She looks more and more like you everyday," Bailey said as Alex put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know," Alex said smiling before he walked into the room and placed a kiss on Riley's forehead before walking back into the hallway where Bailey was standing.

"What are we going to do for two and a half hours," Alex asked as Bailey sighed.

"I don't know," Bailey said.

"I got an idea," Alex said, "I'll make some coffee and we will talk like we used to."

"I swear you get gayer and gayer every time I talk to you," Bailey said as Alex blew a raspberry at her, "Real mature, that's something our daughter would do."

Alex laughed and walked down the steps with Bailey following behind him. They both walked into the kitchen where Bailey sat down at the counter while Alex walked over to the coffee pot.

"Well…start talking," Alex said smiling as he leaned his back against the opposite counter and crossed his arms.

"What do you want to talk about," Bailey asked as she fiddled with the sugar packets.

"Have you and Petey discussed baby names," Alex asked.

"Kind of," Bailey replied, "Names I like, he doesn't, and names he likes, I don't like."

"Do you guys want a boy or girl," Alex asked, "Maybe both."

"Real funny," Bailey said as Alex smiled, "To be honest, we don't really care what we have as long as the baby is healthy."

"Do you guys want to be surprised or are you guys going to find out when you are further along?"

"What is this, 'Twenty questions with Alex Shelley,'" Bailey asked laughing.

"Sounds like it, doesn't it," Alex said as the coffee stopped brewing and he poured himself a glass then grabbed the instant decaf coffee out of the cabinet and the tea kettle full of boiling water off of the stove.

"Thanks," Bailey said as Alex placed the cup down in front of her.

"Anytime," Alex said smiling then taking a sip of his own coffee, "So…when you found out you were pregnant with Riley, were you happy?"

"I was scared at first, I wasn't ready to be a mom. My mom kept telling me that I should tell you, but I refused because you were married to Danielle back then and I didn't want to interfere."

"You wouldn't have interfered, that marriage was over before it began. We tried counseling and everything, I don't need a shrink to tell me that I have problems," Alex said laughing, "I know I have problems."

"Amen to that Brother Alex," Bailey said as Alex flipped her off.

"Okay back to me being serious," Alex said as Bailey rolled her eyes.

"That never happens," Bailey said as Alex put his coffee cup down on the counter and put Bailey in a headlock.

"You're just full of jokes today, aren't you?"

"Kiss my ass," Bailey said as Alex bent and kissed her butt cheek through her jeans.

"Maybe next time you should keep your mouth shut," he said grinning.

"You are such a damn freak," Bailey said jokingly, "I swear to God if I had the chance to trade you in for a new father for Riley, I would."

"That hurt me again right here," Alex said patting his chest as they heard Riley yelling.

"I'll get her," Bailey said as she began walking out of the kitchen.

"It's cool," Alex said, "I got her, stay here."

"Thanks."

"Anytime Bay Bay," Alex said heading up the steps.

Bailey pulled out her cell phone and dialed Petey's number but got the voicemail, "Hey baby," Bailey stated, "I just called to tell you that I miss you and that I can't wait for you to come home. The day you come home is the first doctor's appointment for the baby. I just wanted to make sure that you were still okay with me going to Florida for a couple of days with Riley and Alex to visit everyone. I love you and call me back when you get this."

Bailey sighed as she clicked the end button on her cell phone and put her head in her hands on the counter. Bailey missed Petey more than anything in the world and right now all she wanted to do was be in his arms again.

"What's wrong," Alex said coming into the kitchen with Riley on his hip.

"Oh nothing," Bailey replied, "I was just thinking about Petey and how lonely I have been around here without him."

"Oh," was all Alex could say, "Did you ever think that you would end up with him?"

"To be honest…no."

"Why," Alex asked as he handed Riley over to Bailey.

"We were two totally different people who had different goals in life. He was a jerk, I was Scott's niece, he would never make a move, and to top it off did I mention he was an asshole?"

"I think you have maybe once or twice," Alex said smiling.

"Oh shut up," Bailey said as Alex sat down in the chair, "You know I never asked you this, but why did you keep Riley?"

"You know me Alex, I love kids and would never dream of giving up a child. I chose to keep her because I looked at me having a baby as a life lesson to grow up and take on some responsibility."

"You know, not once did I ever regret us sleeping together. I mean of course it's the main reason why my marriage ended, but you were always the one who was there for me when I needed someone. I used to think of you as my sister, but that night that we slept together, it was like I didn't see you the same way that I used to."

"SHELLEY, SAY WHAT," Bailey said as her jaw dropped at how serious Alex was being.

"I am being dead serious," Alex said, "It was like I realized that you were something special, but I let you go because I knew that a girl like you didn't want anything to do with a guy like me."

"You know all you had to do was say something to me," Bailey replied as Riley looked up at Alex smiling, "I am going to be completely honest, I didn't feel the same way about you, but I least I knew you cared for me. I would have thought about giving you a chance."

"…but you loved Petey," Alex said, "I knew that you wouldn't give up on him."

"I gave up on trying to get his affection more than once," Bailey said, "I finally was going to soak it up and tell him how I felt then Ajay called me to wreck his wedding to Regan."

"I never believed he loved her," Alex said, "Every time someone mentioned your name his face would light up and he'd get all curious and start asking questions."

"Petey has changed a lot since then, he's not the same person."

"You're telling me," Alex said, "He finally grew up unlike me who is a 5 year old boy trapped in a 25 year old body."

Bailey couldn't help but laugh because it was true, Alex never grew up and acted like kindergartner.

"Damn," Alex said, "It's 5:30 already, we should get going."

"I didn't even realize what time it was," Bailey said as she grabbed Riley's jacket and put it on her before putting hers on, "Did you pack the car?"

"Yes I did," Alex said taking his leather jacket and car keys off the hook, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Bailey said grabbing her purse and Riley's toy bag and headed out the door leaving Alex to lock up.

Bailey and Alex arrived at the impact zone for the tapings and saw the Main Event Mafia hanging around out back.

"Wow, Bailey," Kurt said, "Looking a little fat today, aren't we?"

"I'm pregnant you dickhead," Bailey spat back and Alex snickered being careful not to wake up the sleeping Riley in his arms.

"Aw isn't that just adorable," Sharmell spoke up, "Shelley is holding his sin."

Kurt, Booker, Scott, and Sharmell laughed while Kevin and Steve just shook their heads.

"Hey Bailey," Steve said.

"Hey Stinger," Bailey replied, "How are you?"

"I'm doing good just a little bit tired of things around here," Steve said nodding his head in Kurt's direction, "How's Petey doing?"

"He's doing great, thanks for asking. My uncle just made him the head trainer at Can-Am and as you know we got the baby coming."

"That's really great, congratulations on the baby," Steve said as Kurt looked like he was about to turn into the Incredible Hulk, "How's the little one doing, Alex?"

"She's fine," Alex said slightly smiling, "She gets more and more like me every day."

"That's never a good thing," Kevin said as Alex and Bailey laughed.

"I say that every day," Bailey replied, "Hey, Alex should be heading in to get ready. It was great talking to you Big Sexy and Stinger. You aren't like the other three."

Booker, Kurt, and Scott shot her a dirty look as her and Alex walked away into the impact zone.

"I have to go get ready," Alex said handing Riley over to Bailey, "Take her down to EY's locker room. He's dying to see her."

"Alright," Bailey said as Riley started to wake up, "Good luck tonight."

"Thanks," Alex said kissing her cheek before he kissed Riley's cheek, "See you guys later."

"See you later," Bailey said as she walked down the hall to see Ajay talking to Traci.

"AY BAY BAY," Ajay yelled setting her red bull down on the crate and running up the hall.

"SHHHH," Bailey said, "Riley just got back to sleep."

"She looks more and more like Alex every time I see her," Traci said as she gave Bailey a half hug and rubbed her stomach, "Got morning sickness yet?"

"Oh yeah," Bailey replied, "Just ask Alex, I puked all over him yesterday morning."

Ajay started laughing hysterically, "That seriously just made my day," she said through laughs, "How's he behaving?"

"He told me this morning that he wishes the new baby was his because he doesn't look at me as his sister anymore since I told him about Riley."

Traci and Ajay looked at each other, "Did you tell Petey," Traci asked.

"Tell Petey what," a voice said and Bailey turned around to see Petey standing there.

"PETEY," she yelled as Traci grabbed Riley and Bailey ran over to Petey and jumped into his arms, "I missed you so much."

Petey smiled and kissed her and held her close, "I'm never leaving you for that long again," he said as she kissed him back and hugged him, "How's our baby doing?"

"The baby is doing fine," Bailey replied as Petey rubbed her stomach.

"I can't wait until the doctor's appointment," Petey stated.

"Hey Pan," Ajay spoke up as Petey grabbed Riley and she immediately woke up and smiled before she put her hands on his face to see if it was really him.

"DADDY PETEY," she shrieked as he kissed her forehead.

"Hey princess," he said as she put her head on his shoulder, "What's up Tink, hi Trace."

"Hey Pete," Traci said, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to surprise Bailey," Petey replied, "I also came to visit everyone."

"Congrats on being the new head trainer at Can-Am," Ajay said, "You deserved it."

"Thank you."

"No problem, Pan."

"What did you need to tell me," Petey asked looking at Bailey.

"Come on Ajay, we got to go get our hair done," Traci said, "See you guys later."

"Bye guys," Ajay said picking up on what Traci was getting at and they walked down the hall.

"You know how Alex has been staying with us while you were gone," Bailey said.

"Yeah, what about it? You didn't do anything with him, did you?"

"No Petey, my God," Bailey replied, "You know I'd never cheat on you."

"I know, I'm sorry, but what happened?"

"He said that he wishes the new baby was his and that I would be with him instead of you. He said that he doesn't see me as his sister anymore ever since the night we slept together."

Petey stood there with Riley in his arms not saying anything before he finally spoke up, "I knew that for a while now."

"What the hell," Bailey asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you going off on him," Petey said, "I just don't want to lose you or the baby. I fought to be with you for so long and it would hurt me if you left."

"Petey, baby, listen to me," Bailey said, "I am never going to leave you. I love you more than anything in the world and I have fought just as hard to be with you. I wouldn't be pregnant with your baby or engaged to you right now if I had intentions on leaving."

"I know, I'm an idiot," Petey said, "Let's just forget about it and leave Riley here and go to the house down here."

"Alright," Bailey said as they walked down the hall to find Eric's locker room.

"Bay Bay, Petey," Eric said shocked as he opened the door, "RILEY."

"UNCLE E," Riley shrieked as she jumped out of Petey's arms and into EY's.

"My princess," he said kissing her cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Can you watch her for us tonight," Bailey asked, "Give her to Alex have his match and he'll keep her over night. Petey and I are going out."

"Alright will do," Eric said, "It was great seeing you, Petey. Congrats on being head trainer."

"Thanks," Petey said as Bailey gave Eric a hug and Riley a kiss on his cheek.

"Riley be good for Uncle Eric and your daddy," Bailey said as Riley nodded her head.

"Let's go Bay Bay," Petey said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked out of the arena.

Alex just stood looking on staring at the parents to be wishing that he was in Petey's place, but right now he had to soak it up because tonight was the return of TNALX.


	22. Mistake

Thanks to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, SlaveToPetey, and Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista for their reviews. Once again I only own Riley and Bailey. Ajay belongs to KNFD.

* * *

**Chapter 22-Mistake**

Today was Saturday May 23, 2009 which meant it was Riley and Alex's birthday. Bailey, Chris, Petey, and Ajay had planned a birthday party for the both of them. Last week, Bailey and Petey had their first sonogram for the baby and the doctor revealed that Bailey was due sometime after Christmas and that the baby was healthy and they would go back once a month for a check-up.

Bailey and Ajay were running around like chickens with their heads cut off trying to get everything ready at the house for the party while Chris, Alex, and Petey just sat in the living room watching the Blackhawks vs. Red Wings game. Riley was sitting in Alex's lap wearing the Henrik Zetterberg jersey that Alex had got her for her birthday.

"You know, you guys can pitch in hand any time now," Bailey called out from the kitchen, "Alex take that jersey off of our daughter right this instant, she is a Leafs fan."

"You know your pregnancy hormones are really starting to become a pain in my ass," Alex said as he took the jersey off of Riley and laid in on the coffee table, "Hey you two planned the party, you can do everything."

"What the hell did he just say," Ajay asked as she came out of the kitchen with a spatula and hit him upside the head.

"You bitch, what the fuck was that for," Alex asked rubbing the back of his neck where the spatula connected.

"LITTLE EARS," Bailey screamed causing Chris and Petey to laugh.

"It was for being a douche bag," Ajay replied, "Now Alex we aren't going to make you do anything since this is your party, but Chris and Petey, could you guys please help us."

"This is a losing battle," Chris whispered to Petey, "We better help before we have to suffer with no sex for a month."

"Alright, I'm helping," Petey said flying up off of the couch.

"What are you guys bitching for," Alex said, "No sex for a month, I haven't been laid in almost six."

Ajay, Petey, Chris, and Bailey laughed as Ajay looked at Bailey, "Don't get any ideas, Ajay," Bailey said as Ajay smirked devilishly.

"I think she is suggesting you screw Alex," Petey said smiling as Chris wrapped his arms around Ajay.

"Take one for the team, Bay Bay," Chris said, "It's not like you can get pregnant again, besides it would make him a lot happier."

Petey stood there just smiling looking at Bailey, "Bay, you know I love you and I wouldn't want you to cheat on me, but he's miserable and I feel bad for him, I think you should just go for it but as long as I get to see you in the schoolgirl outfit again."

Bailey stood there dumbfounded, what the hell was going through these three's heads?

"I hope you guys are joking," she said as she looked at the three of them and they had serious looks on their faces, "I can't fucking believe this."

"Just do it for us," Ajay said, "I mean Pan has let his girlfriends have flings before besides this is just one time. It's not like Petey is going to leave you after you screw Alex."

"FINE, I'LL DO IT," Bailey replied looking at Petey disgustingly, "What the hell happened to you being afraid of losing me?"

"I know you would never leave me for him," Petey said, "You love me too much, we're getting married and having a baby for Christ sake."

"Yeah exactly, and we aren't supposed to be screwing other people," Bailey replied, "Have you been screwing other girls behind my back."

"HELL NO," Petey said, "You're the only one I want, but can't you see that Alex is miserable. He's our best friend and your daughter's father, don't you want to see him happy?"

"Of course, I want to see him happy, but what is screwing him going to prove," Bailey asked as Petey stood there with Ajay and Chris not saying anything.

"That's exactly what I thought," Bailey said as she finished tossing the salad she was working on and put it in the refrigerator, "I am seriously so pissed at you three right now."

"Will you please do it," Ajay asked, "I'm begging you."

"Alright, all three of you leave. Petey when you guys get back we'll have the party and then tonight you are making me forget that this ever happened," Bailey said as Petey smirked.

"I love the way you think," Petey said as he gave her a kiss on the lips and whispered, "Just so you know I am never letting you do this again."

"I never planned on letting you let me do it again. Alright, you three leave, take Riley, I got some seducing to do."

"WHO WANTS TO GO TO CHUCK E. CHEESE," Chris said walking into the living room followed by Ajay.

"ME," Riley squealed jumping up out of Alex's lap and into Chris' arms.

"I love you," Petey said, "Do me a favor, think of me when your doing Alex. Scream my name to piss him off."

"I planned on it," Bailey said, "I love you too."

Petey followed Ajay out of door shutting it behind him before winking at Bailey as she walked into the living room and sat down on Alex's lap straddling him.

"What the hell are you doing," he asked, "It's not that I mind, but what if Petey finds out?"

"Petey gave me permission to do this," Bailey replied as Alex smirked before he leaned up to kiss her lips.

"You don't know how long, I've waited for this," Alex said as he carefully flipped Bailey over on the couch so that she was on her back, "Remind me to thank them later," he said removing his shirt before he pulled Bailey's pants off.

Bailey laid there as Alex kissed her neck while pulling her shirt off. Bailey reached her hands down undoing Alex's belt and pants before he kicked them off.

One hour later and Alex and Bailey lay on the living room floor staring at the ceiling.

"Uh…thanks," Alex said as Bailey looked at him.

"You know I am not happy about that, I feel like such a whore," Bailey said as she stood up and put her clothes back on, "I feel like they basically let you rape me."

Alex sat up and grabbed his boxers and jeans slipping them on and walking into the kitchen where Bailey was.

"I feel bad for doing what we did," Alex said, "I feel dirty."

"So do I," Bailey said, "Let's forget this ever happened."

"Okay," Alex said as Petey, Ajay, Chris, and Riley came through the door.

Bailey rolled her eyes and walked upstairs to the bedroom that she shared with Petey and slammed the door. Petey looked disgustedly at Ajay and Chris before he walked up the steps and opened the door.

"Bay," he said sitting down on the bed, "I'm sorry I made you do that. It was wrong and I'll never forgive myself for doing it."

"You hurt me again, Petey," Bailey said, "After you promised you wouldn't ever again."

Petey wrapped her up in his arms as she started crying, "I know and I'm not proud of myself. I love you with all my heart and me letting you do that was another mistake that I can't take back."

Bailey continued to cry and Petey held her until she squeezed her arms tighter around him.

"I love you and only you," she said as he brushed the hair out of her face.

"I love you so much," he said, "Don't ever leave me."

"I won't," Bailey replied, "By the way, we learn from our mistakes and by learning through them, we learn to never let them happen again."

Petey smiled as Bailey released her grip on him and walked towards the bathroom where she washed away her guilt before going downstairs and entertaining the guest that were here for her daughter and her father.

* * *

I have no idea what the hell possessed me to write this chapter. I know it was a shocking twist, I think that if this were to happen in real life, Petey would beat the shit out of Alex lol. I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R!


	23. An act of kindness is an act of a drunk

Sorry about the delay in the story, but my computer was down for a couple of days. Thanks to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight and SlaveToPetey for their reviews. Ajay and Regan belong to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.

* * *

**Chapter 23-An Act of kindness is an act of drunkenness**

Bailey soaked it up to go to her daughter and Alex's party after what had happened earlier that day. Petey was down in the dumps all day and even though he vowed never to get drunk again, he had planned to get sloshed out of his mind.

"Pan," Ajay called out from the bar where she, Bailey, and Traci were dancing, "Come dance with your baby's mama."

Petey smiled and set his drink down and walked over to Bailey who was shaking her ass in front of Traci.

"I hope you have enough energy for me sweet cheeks," Petey said jumping onto the bar and spinning Bailey around causing her to smirk.

"It's about time you joined me up here," she said smiling and giving him a kiss.

"I couldn't resist you any longer then Ajay told me to get up here while she went to get another red bull and vodka," Petey said smiling and shaking his head.

"You can blame me for getting her hooked on mixing those two things," Bailey said, "I dared her at Traci's Halloween party to mix them and she has been addicted ever since."

"Ah, you mean the party where I puked half of the night," Petey said, "I vowed never to get drunk again but I felt a buzz coming on tonight and switched to Pepsi."

Just as the two started dancing, the DJ switched songs to something slow.

"Do you realize that this is only our second dance together," Petey asked as Bailey nodded.

"You know I gave up on you for a while," Bailey said, "I tried so hard to get your attention, but you were always ignoring me, giving me dirty looks, or saying rude remarks about me."

"You know why I was so rude and why I was always ignoring you," Petey asked and Bailey shook her head no, "I was rude because I knew you were something special. I ignored you because I tried to convince myself that you would hurt me just like everyone else did because I was, 'Lil Petey,' the guy that all the girls thought was hot but too short for their standards."

Bailey leaned up and gave him a kiss then put her head on his chest before telling him about the time that Ajay called and said he was getting married.

"When Ajay called me and told me that you were getting married, it was like my heart shattered into pieces," Bailey told Petey causing him to sigh.

"I have something to tell you that I have never told anyone about me falling in love with you," Petey said as the song came to a stop and he gave Bailey another kiss before he jumped off of the bar with Bailey following behind him.

They sat down at a table in a secluded part of the restaurant. They didn't have to worry about where Riley was since she left with Eric because he volunteered to watch her over night at his hotel room because he complained that he never got to keep her over night before so, Bailey gave in and let Riley go with him.

"What did you have to tell me," Bailey asked.

"Before I met you, Dad called me into his office to talk about the next step in my training, and I saw your picture," Petey began, "I saw your picture and I guess you could say it was love at first sight for me. Something about you drew me in, I don't know what it was, but I knew that I'd be with you."

Bailey was stunned and smiled at Petey who leaned over and gave her a kiss, "I love you," he said leaning his forehead on hers.

"I love you too," Bailey replied, "Even though I feel like I cheated on you earlier today. You are the only one that I have ever loved."

"I can't wait until the baby gets here," Petey said, "I am so excited to be a dad. I know Riley calls me, 'daddy,' but she goes to Alex's and leaves me, but our baby will always be there."

Bailey smiled and grabbed Petey's hand placing it on her stomach, "Look at how big my stomach has gotten," she said causing Petey to smile again while he rubbed her stomach, "I'm almost two months pregnant and already have a bump."

"I think you look great," Petey said smiling even bigger than he already was, "I loved you as the old Bailey and I still love you as the new Bailey."

Bailey couldn't help but smile yet again as Ajay headed toward the table with Chris not too far behind her.

"There you two are," Ajay said, "We've been looking all over for you."

"You two weren't getting busy back here, were you," Chris asked smiling.

"Nope, we were just talking," Bailey replied.

"The party is pretty much over," Chris said, "Everyone left, but Alex is lit like a Christmas tree."

"We'll take him home," Petey said, "He can sleep in the guest bathroom."

Everyone shared a laugh as Alex stumbled over to them, "Theee barteender shush moi off," he began slurring, "He saysh I'mma drunksh. I nosh drunksh. I cansh toush my nosh."

Alex went to touch his nose and smacked his forehead causing everyone to laugh again.

"Alright Shell," Bailey said, "We believe you, so let's go home."

"Wow, what big boobies youuuuuu have," Alex slurred, "I'd gooo to townnnsss on them sonssss of beeshes. Wait...I alreadyyyy didsh, that's whyyyy I haveeee a kidididdd."

"Someone slap the fuck out of him for me," Bailey said, "He's so fucking annoying when he is drunk."

"Sorrrrryyyyy dolllshfash," Alex slurred while smiling as Ajay whacked him as hard as she could upside his head.

"ALEX SHUT THE FUCK UP OR AS GOD AS MY WITNESS I WILL BEAT THE GOSH DAMN ALCOHOL OUT OF YOU," Ajay yelled in his face as he kept smiling.

Petey couldn't help but laugh because Alex wouldn't remember a damn thing he was saying in the morning anyways.

"Let's go," Petey said wrapping his arm around Bailey's waist to leave.

"Hey, dat be my baby mama, yo," Alex said clearly thinking he was gangster, "Yo white ass better recognize, ya feel me. Word to all ya'll mothers, biscuit."

"Shut the hell up, Alex," Chris said, "You're drunk, go home and sleep this off."

Alex slept the whole way to Petey and Bailey's house and when they got home, Petey helped Alex into the house and upstairs.

"I'll take it from here," Bailey said.

"Alright," Petey said, "I'll see you when you come to bed."

Bailey helped Alex into the guest bedroom and laid him down in bed, taking his shoes off, and tucking him in, "Good night Alex," she said placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Night Bay," he said softly, "I love you."

Bailey just shook her head and shut the door, "He won't remember this in the morning," she said to herself not knowing Alex was putting on an act just so she would baby him. Little did Bailey know that her act of kindness for one of her best friends was an act of drunkeness on his part.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it, please read and review.


	24. These are my Confessions

Thanks to ValiumKnights, SlaveToPetey, and Kennedy's Friday Night Delight for their reviews. I do not own anyone in this story except Riley and Bailey. Ajay belongs to KNFD and the TNA stars belong to themselves. By the way my poll is closed and the result of what the gender is going to be will be revealed in a later chapter. KNFD already knows what gender the baby is going to be, and no do not pump her for information lol.

* * *

**Chapter 24-These are my Confessions**

Bailey sat in the living room of the house that she and Petey shared with her now three year old daughter, Riley on her chest sleeping. Bailey couldn't help but smile as she looked down at Riley.

This little girl was her heart and soul for so long, and she still was, but Petey was a part of her heart and soul now. Bailey couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach as the front door opening and Petey walked through the door after a long day of work at Can-Am.

"Hey baby," Petey said giving her a kiss on the lips before he kissed Riley on her forehead and picked Riley up off of Bailey so he could hold her.

Bailey smiled when Petey laid down on the couch and put Riley on his stomach. If Bailey had a camera she was going to take a picture of the two.

"We missed you around here today," Bailey said as she got up from the chair and leaned over giving Petey another kiss.

"I missed you guys too, work has been so crazy lately. There are new trainees coming in that think they are the best and I've been busting my ass to make sure they get put into their place and know their roles. Have you heard anything from the doctor about when we can find out what gender the babies are?"

"Well, since I am almost three months, the doctor said we can probably find out at the next appointment depending on how much the baby has grown. I look like I am about five months pregnant, so I definitely think we will be able to know."

Petey smiled and stood up being careful not to wake Riley up and gave Bailey another kiss.

"I want a boy," Petey said, "We already have a little girl, it'll be cool to have one of each."

"I want a boy too, I already have a name picked out for a boy."

"Peter Williams IV," Petey asked?

"We'll save that for the next baby," Bailey said smiling.

"Okay," Petey said, "So, what name do you have picked."

"Jayden Scott," Bailey said, "I always liked the name Jayden and since we are together because of my Uncle Scott training you and him being like a father to both of us, I figured it would be nice to give our first born his middle name."

"I like it," Petey replied, "I am sure he will love it."

"You look like you can use a nap. Go upstairs and put Riley in her bed then lay down and take a nap. Alex, Chris, and Ajay are coming over later to watch game 7 of the Stanley Cup Finals, and you guys have to plan your set for your show on the twentieth."

"Alright sounds good," Petey said, "Wake me up when they get here."

Bailey gave Petey another kiss before he turned and walked up the steps to their room to take a nap.

Bailey sighed as she walked into the kitchen and put her head in her hands. How was she going to get by loving Petey as her husband and Alex as her lover.

Sure, Bailey and Alex slept together three times and conceived Riley once, but Petey was the man that Bailey had always wanted, so, why was she starting to feel love for Alex.

There is only one person to call, the person that gives the best advice on the whole TNA roster, and that was Ajay.

"Ajay," Bailey said as Ajay answered the phone, "I need you to come over without Alex and Chris before the game starts. I need to talk to you."

"Alright, I'm heading out now," Ajay replied, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Bailey ended the call and sat her phone on the kitchen counter when it vibrated signaling she had a text message.

"Can we please put the Zetterberg jersey on Riley tonight? It's game 7 and the Wings don't have the momentum"

Bailey sighed at the text from Alex and hit reply, "No, she has a surprise for you tonight when you get here. It might make daddy very sad when he sees it."

Bailey hit send and smirked when she thought about the hockey jersey that Riley was wearing. Dominic had it made for her when he played for Pittsburgh and it says, "Riley," with the number 23 for her birthday.

Hey, after all, Bailey did say her kid wasn't going to be raised a Wings fan, but she never said her daughter was a Leafs fan for life.

Ajay arrived five short minutes later and let herself into the house using the key that Petey gave her.

"Bay Bay," she called out.

"In the kitchen," Bailey said back to her.

"What's up," Ajay asked as she hugged Bailey and rubbed her stomach.

"Not much, I just need to talk to you about something while Petey is sleeping."

"You aren't leaving him, are you," Ajay asked.

"No way, I could never leave him," Bailey replied.

"Please tell me the new baby isn't Shelley's," Ajay said, "I heard all about the night you came back to town here."

"No, the new baby isn't Alex's," Bailey said, "I think a part of me though is falling for Alex."

"BAY BAY, SAY WHAT," Ajay said as she felt her jaw drop.

"Part of me is falling in love with Alex but I will never leave Petey. I can't leave him, I love him more than I will ever love Alex, but I had to tell someone."

"I think you need to tell that to Petey," Ajay replied, "He is your fiancé, he deserves to know."

"I don't want him getting angry and leaving," Bailey said as her voice started to crack, "I can't lose him."

"Shhh," Ajay said hugging Bailey, "Don't cry, he won't leave, and if he does I will knock some sense into him. I mean after all I did that day he almost married that bitch."

"Thank God you did or I wouldn't be standing here knocked up right now," Bailey said as Ajay laughed.

"Speaking of the bitch, I saw her today."

"Get the hell out of here, are you shitting me," Bailey asked, "I will beat that bitch's ass to hell and back."

"Yeah, and it turns out that slut was married and was using Petey."

"I really wish you wouldn't have told me that," Bailey said, "What do you say we go get reacquainted with an old friend?"

"Bay Bay," Ajay said, "What are you thinking in that cold-hearted Canadian head of yours?"

"I am thinking we take my buddy, Louisville Slugger out on the town tonight," Bailey said grabbing the bat from under the kitchen sink, "It's been a while since he had a play date with a window pane."

"I'll drive," Ajay said as Bailey left a note for Petey and they headed out to get even with Regan.

When they returned home Petey was sitting on the floor with Riley building Legos.

"Where were you two," Petey asked, "I know you were out causing hell."

"We paid Regan a visit," Bailey said putting the bat in the hall closet.

"BAY," Petey said, "What did you do?"

"I destroyed her car, dressed as a hotel maid and beat the hell out of her in her room while Ajay kept lookout."

"That's my girl," Petey said kissing her.

"Petey," Bailey said, "How much do you love me?"

"More than life itself," Petey said as he kissed her forehead, "Why?"

"I need to tell you something," Bailey replied, "Ajay, take Riley in the kitchen."

"What's on your mind, Bay Bay?"

"I love you more than anything in this world and more than life itself, but I think you should know that part of me loves Alex," Bailey said twirling her engagement ring.

Petey stayed silent and just grabbed Bailey's hand and held it looking into her eyes.

"I'm not leaving you," Bailey said, "Please don't leave me."

"I'm not leaving you," Petey said as he pulled her close to him, "I should have expected this I guess. I mean he is Riley's dad."

"He might be Riley's dad, but you are my fiancé and the father of my unborn child," Bailey said, "He doesn't add up to nothing compared to you. I love you."

"I love you too," Petey said as he gave her a kiss and when they broke apart, Bailey laid her head in his lap and he began stroking her forehead before he began to massage her now two months pregnant belly.

"Are we interrupting something," Chris asked as he and Alex came through the door.

"Nope, we were just having a lovey dovey moment," Bailey said not moving from the spot she was in.

"DADDY," Riley said running into the living room and Alex gasped which made Petey and Bailey smirk.

"HOW DARE YOU DRESS MY DAUGHTER IN THE OPPOSING TEAM'S JERSEY," Alex said smiling.

"What can I say, I hate you," Bailey said and Petey smiled.

Deep down Alex knew that wasn't true but by the looks of things with Bailey and Petey, they were going to be together forever and he knew he could never compete with Petey when it came to who would win Bailey's heart because the midget and the princess were perfect for each other in every way, shape, and form.


	25. Double Trouble

A very special thank you to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight for her review. As always, I do now own anyone in this story but Riley and Bailey, Ajay belongs to KNFD, and well Chris, Alex, Petey, and any TNA stars mentioned belong to themselves.

* * *

**Chapter 25-Double Trouble**

"Bay, come on we are going to be late," Petey yelled standing by the door, "Our doctor's appointment is in fifteen minutes and you are still getting dressed."

"SHUT UP PETEY," Bailey yelled down the steps, "My hormones are bad today, I feel like a damn Goodyear blimp, none of my clothes fit, and on top of that YOU ARE YELLING AT ME."

Petey heard Bailey start crying and he shut the door before walking up the steps to find her sitting on the bed.

"I didn't mean to yell at you, babe," Petey said kneeling down in front of her and tilting her face to look at him, "I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm sorry."

Bailey tried to smile and Petey hugged her before placing a kiss on her forehead, "Feel better now," he asked as Bailey nodded, "Come on, let's go."

"You are lucky that your clothes fit me," Bailey said.

"I'll tell you what, after the doctor…I will take you to the mall and buy you any maternity outfit you want. We'll spend the whole day together."

"I guess I better call Alex then to come over and get Riley."

"It's already taken care of," Petey said, "He came over to get her while you were in the shower."

"I am a terrible mother," Bailey said as she began crying again, "I don't even know where my own daughter is."

Petey smiled when he said, "You're a great mother, that is why I asked you to have my baby."

Bailey cracked a smile and Petey chuckled, "There's the Bailey I know, now come on, let's go."

Petey helped Bailey up off of the bed and they walked down the steps out to the car to head over to the doctor's office. Today was the day they were going to find out the gender of their unborn baby.

"Miss Adair, Mr. Williams," the nurse said as she opened the door that led to the exam rooms, "You can come on back."

Petey grabbed Bailey's hand and followed the nurse to the exam rooms, "Take the first one on the left, I'll go get you a gown."

Petey pulled the chair closer to the exam table that Bailey was on when the nurse came in handing her a gown and shutting the door after telling them that the doctor would be in shortly.

Bailey took off her shirt and handed it to Petey who laid it across the back of his chair. Petey couldn't help but notice Bailey's baby bump. It was pretty big for her only being two and a half months.

Bailey laid back on the bed after slipping the gown on and Petey sat back down and took his hand in hers while rubbing her stomach with his free hand. They heard a knock at the door and the doctor came in.

"Bailey," Dr. Larkin said coming through the door, "It's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you again too, Dr. Larkin," Bailey replied, "This is my fiancé, Petey."

"It's nice to meet you, Petey," Dr. Larkin said smiling, "So, I take it that you two want to find out the gender of your baby today."

"Yes," both Petey and Bailey said in unison causing Dr. Larkin to smile.

"Excellent," Dr. Larkin replied, "Just let me go grab the gel and the nurse and I will be right back. Bailey lay down, and Petey you'll be able to see better if you stand next to her."

Petey stood up as the doctor left the room never letting go of Bailey's hand. Dr. Larkin and the same nurse from earlier came in. The nurse lifted the gown and Dr. Larkin shook the gel in the tube.

"I know that you already know this is going to be cold since you have had a baby before," Dr. Larkin said, "How is she?"

"She's doing great, she's three now," Bailey said as she felt the cold gel hit her stomach and Petey laughed when she squeezed his hand.

Dr. Larkin started moving the roller around on Bailey's stomach, "There right here is a healthy baby boy, see the extra body part right there," he said while he pointed to the screen and Petey kissed Bailey's lips.

"I love you so much," he said as Dr. Larkin began whispering to his assistant before he smiled at Bailey.

"One healthy baby boy," Dr. Larkin said still smiling, "…and one healthy baby girl."

"WHAT," Petey said with eyes wide as Bailey sat thinking he was only joking.

"Come on Dr. Larkin," Bailey said, "Are you serious?"

"I am," he replied, "You two are going to be the parents of fraternal twins."

"Oh my God," Petey said as he kissed Bailey again, "We wanted a boy so we'd have one of each, but now we have both."

Dr. Larkin smiled and congratulated them before telling Bailey to schedule another appointment on her way out. The nurse wiped the gel off of Bailey's stomach and left the room leaving Bailey to change.

"We have to tell everyone," Petey said starting the car, "Let's hold off until Sunday because I am coming to visit."

"I talked to Uncle Scott last night and he said that he was driving down also."

"What about your mom," Petey asked.

"She's coming down too," Bailey said, "I actually need to talk to Alex about driving up there before the show on Saturday."

"The birth certificate," Petey asked.

"Yeah, I want him to sign it," Bailey replied which made Petey smile.

"I'll watch Riley, don't visit Can-Am while you are up there," Petey said, "Uncle Scott doesn't know you are pregnant yet."

"How could he not know, I thought Ajay would tell him."

"Yeah, well she didn't so we have to tell him while we tell everyone else the gender," Petey said pulling into the mall.

After hours of shopping and bags full of clothes, some maternity, and some post-maternity, Bailey and Petey went home to rest for the night.

Petey called for take-out while Bailey was upstairs putting all of her new clothes in the closet while talking to Alex on the phone.

"Hey Shell," Bailey said when Alex picked up the phone.

"Hey Bay, what's up?"

"Eh, not much just got home from the mall. Petey took me shopping."

"I pity him," Alex said laughing.

"HA HA HA real funny, jackass."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. What'd you need?"

"First off, how's Riley," Bailey asked.

"She just laid down and is out like a light. I took her to the park today with Chris and Ajay. She ran around now she crashed."

"Sounds like fun," Bailey said, "Listen, this isn't why I called though."

"What'd you call for," Alex asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to drive up to Windsor with me to sign Riley's birth certificate."

"I'd love to go do that," Alex said, "When do you want to go?"

"Petey is heading up tomorrow morning for a training session and he is coming back to watch Riley, so how about Thursday morning."

"Sounds great," Alex replied, "Are you going to visit your mom and Scott while you are up there?"

"No, because one Uncle Scott doesn't know I am pregnant, and two we found out the gender of the babies today and we want to tell everyone on Sunday."

"What are you guys having," Alex asked.

"You will find out with everyone else on Sunday," Bailey said.

"I'm your best friend and you aren't going to tell me," Alex said.

"Nope," Bailey replied huffing.

"FINE," Alex groaned, "I'll see you sometime tomorrow when I bring Riley back. She wore me out, I'm tired, talk to you later."

"Bye," Bailey said hanging up the phone and the last shirt in her closet.

**Thursday**

Bailey woke Petey up to say goodbye and she headed out the door to the car where Alex was waiting.

"Good morning sunshine," Alex said handing Bailey a cup of Tim Horton's coffee.

"Ah, good ol' Timmy H," Bailey said drinking it, "This is decaf, right."

"Yes ma'am," Alex said smiling, "Do you have all the documentation you need for this."

"Yes," Bailey said setting the coffee in the cup holder and pulling the envelope out of her purse, "You do have your passport with you right, in case we get the bitchy customs agents."

"Right here," Alex said opening up the center console in the car.

"Good job," Bailey said and Alex smiled.

"Was Riley sleeping when you left?"

"Yeah, I brought her from her room to the bed with Petey."

"That's good, she slept in my room with me the other night since she forced me into watching Dora videos again and she fell asleep like three seconds before you called then when I hung up, I went out right away."

Bailey and Alex made small talk and before they knew it they were entering Windsor. They pulled into the parking lot of the town hall and walked in. They got settled and went to the office where the records were kept. Alex signed the birth certificate and they were on there way.

When they left the office building, Alex drove to a park that was just down the street from Can-Am.

"I remember this place," Bailey said as Alex put the car in park and they both got out, "I used to come here when I didn't feel like sitting through Uncle Scott training you meatheads any longer."

"This is where we became friends," Alex said, "I was lost on my way to Can-Am, I asked you for directions and you told me you were the trainer's niece and that you were headed back to training and could take me there."

"This is also where we…," Bailey began to say before she caught herself.

"Kissed," Alex said, "I didn't want to bring that up."

"All I can remember you were training for like a week, Petey and I were fighting, I came out here, and you followed me. I was sitting on the swing and you started pushing me asking me if I was okay, and then I felt the swing stop before you kissed me."

"I wanted to show you that you didn't need him but you never gave up on him and look where you two are at right now," Alex said.

"Alex, how long have we been friends," Bailey asked.

"Seven years."

"How old is our daughter?"

"Three years old."

"Look how far we have come, Alex. We went from nobody wrestlers to two of the biggest names in TNA, the second largest wrestling company in the world. We've accomplished a lot being friends and not romantically involved. I love you like a brother. I always have and always will."

"I love you too, Bay," Alex said hugging her and kissing her forehead, "Come on let's go before Riley sends Petey to a mental institution."

Bailey smiled and they walked to the car and when they got home they pulled up to Bailey and Petey's house they saw Chris' car in the driveway.

"I wonder what he wants," Bailey said.

"He's probably showing off the ring he bought Ajay," Alex said but quickly slapped his hand to his forehead, "SHIT! I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, especially you."

"OH MY GOD, HE IS PROPOSING," Bailey screamed when Alex put his hand over her mouth.

"Yes, but please, I beg you…PLEASE DON'T TELL HER," Alex said, "Chris will kill me."

"I'm not saying a word," Bailey said as she opened the front door.

Slammiversary weekend was definitely going to be a big one within the gang from Can-Am. Both of the girls will definitely have big announcements to make, come Sunday night.


	26. Whatever's Real

Thanks to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight and SlaveToPetey for their reviews. I don't own anyone in this story except: Bailey, Riley, and Carrie. Ajay belongs to KNFD, and so do the lines that are italicized.

* * *

**Chapter 26-Whatever's Real**

"Ajay, hurry up, we are going to be late for the show," Bailey said to her best friend, "We were supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago."

"Shut the hell up, I'm coming," Ajay said walking down the steps.

"Petey called at least five times asking where we were."

"Better late than never," Ajay said taking the keys from Bailey's hand and walking to the car.

"I swear that girl is going to be late for her own funeral," Bailey muttered as she opened the car door and got in.

Bailey sent Petey a text telling him that they were on their way because Ajay didn't like her outfits and kept changing until she found the perfect one.

"You look nice, Bay Bay," Ajay said as they pulled up in front of the club, "Who knew, Pan had a sense of style."

"I wish I could have Chris or Alex take him shopping. I am sick of the damn jeans, hats, t-shirts, hoodies, and track pants."

Ajay laughed when she said, "Bay, Petey has always dressed like this. I don't think he is going to change either."

"I guess the only time I'll see him not dressed in those is when he is in a tux at the wedding. Oh well, it wouldn't hurt to try and get him to buy more clothes."

"You could try that," Ajay said, "I'm sure he'd be more than happy to try new things."

"Dixie called me today and she wants me to cut a promo with Alex and Riley tomorrow."

"That's awesome, but why do you have to cut a promo with both of them. She does know you are showing your pregnancy now, right?"

"Apparently they are planning to bring Petey back."

Ajay gasped then shrieked, "OH MY GOD! DOES HE KNOW?"

"No, and please don't blab either," Bailey pleaded, "It's bad enough he is going to hate the storyline."

"Uh oh," Ajay said, "It's going to be a love triangle involving the new baby and the daddy."

"Yup," Bailey replied, "I thought this was TNA not WWE."

"We can put our TNA flair on it though," Ajay said causing Bailey to laugh as the car came to a stop.

Ajay and Bailey laughed when Chris and Petey ran over to the car.

"FINALLY," Chris said as he ran over to Ajay and hugged her giving her a kiss.

"We thought something happened to you guys," Petey said as he pulled Bailey to him and kissed her, "We were really worried."

"We're fine," Bailey said, "Ajay couldn't decide what to wear."

"I'm glad she is wearing what she is wearing," Chris said as he spun his girlfriend around and whistled.

"My boobs are starting to look like I am pregnant," Bailey said, "I went from a D to a double D."

"I like it like that," Petey said smirking.

"PETER PAN, YOU ARE A SICK MAN," Ajay yelled causing the four to start laughing.

"Where's Riley," Chris asked.

"Uncle Scott is bringing her when he gets here."

"A three year old in a bar," Chris asked again.

"Her dad is the lead singer of the band and her other dad is the guitar player, so, uh…yeah a three year old is coming to a bar," Bailey said as Ajay high-fived her for her sarcasm.

"We better get back in there," Petey said, "We delayed the show long enough."

"Give Petey and I a minute and we'll be in," Bailey said as Chris and Ajay nodded and walked into the bar hand in hand.

"What's wrong," Petey asked.

"Did Dixie tell you about our storyline," Bailey asked.

"Yeah and I don't like it, but hey it makes for great TV," Petey said, "We'll get through it."

"We always do," Bailey said giving Petey a kiss and he hugged her close to him.

"I love you," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," she said as she pulled away and smiled before kissing his lips.

"We really got to get back in there," Petey said, "Chris is planning on proposing after the next song."

"Alright, let's go. By the way, I came up with names today for the twins."

"Really?"

"Jayden Scott for our son and Ajay Marie for our daughter," Bailey said as Petey smiled.

"I love them, I really do," he said kissing her forehead again, "Dad and Tink are going to be thrilled you named the babies after them."

"I know, it's because of them that we are together."

"Yup," Petey said as he lead Bailey into the bar and to the table at the top of the stairs that overlooked the whole club.

"Have a good show," Bailey said giving Petey another kiss.

"We always do," he said smiling and walking away.

"What are you so happy about," Ajay asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Bailey replied and Ajay huffed then stuck her tongue out.

Petey started on guitar and Bailey screamed, "WOO, WHATEVER'S REAL BABY!"

"You are seriously embarrassing," Ajay said leaning over so Bailey could hear her.

"I've seen you do worse."

"Shut up," Ajay said smiling and Bailey smirked drumming her hands on her stomach as Alex started singing.

Before Bailey knew it, the first song was over when Alex started preaching the sermon.

_"Ajay Reso! Please come to the front of the bar. Once again that is: Ajay Reso, please come to the front," Alex said into the microphone._

_"What the hell," Ajay said getting off the bar stool she had been sitting on._

_Bailey looked over at Petey who nodded his head at her causing her to squeal and grab Ajay's phone and camera that she had brought with her just in case._

_Petey grabbed his best friend's hand and pulled her up onto the stage so that she was facing him. _

_"Pan, what the hell is going on," she asked him._

_"You just have to wait and see," he answered._

_"I hate you sometimes, Pan," Ajay said sticking her tongue out at him._

_Petey laughed before he spun her around to face Chris who was down on one knee._

_"OH MY GOD," Ajay muttered as he took a hold of her left hand._

_"Ajay," Chris began as Ajay brought her free hand up to her neck to play with her maple leaf charm that hung there._

_"You know I love you more than anything else in the world, and that includes my tag team partner," Chris said causing Ajay to break her gaze into his eyes and stick her tongue out at Alex who laughed, "You have been the light in my life since the first day I met you. No matter how bad things got in life, I knew I could count on you being there. Either if it was to make fun of me for something stupid that I had happened to do or just to be with me. I hate to sound cheesy and quote Tom Cruise, but…you complete me." _

_Ajay smiled through her tears at him, "What I am really trying to say is," Chris began again, "Will you marry me?"_

_Ajay nodded her head, trying not to cry._

_"Holy shit," Petey spoke up looking at Bailey who had just joined them on stage and Alex, "In the five years that I have known Tink…this is the first time that she has been silent."_

_Bailey and Alex laughed and nodded their heads in agreement._

_"Yes," Ajay finally answered just loud enough for Chris to hear her. He slit the ring onto her left ring finger before standing up and kissing her._

Everyone in the bar started clapping and cheering. Petey put his arm around Bailey's waist and pulled her into him kissing her temple.

"Sorry my proposal wasn't as romantic as his was," Petey whispered to Bailey and she laughed.

"I wouldn't trade your proposal in for the world," she replied kissing him.

"Congratulations, Chris and Ajay," he said into the microphone, "I couldn't be happier for both of you."

"Thanks Shell," Ajay said hugging him and when she pulled away Chris hugged him too.

"Congratulations Ajay," Bailey said as they left the stage, "Did you know how hard that was to keep from you?"

"You knew about this," Ajay asked.

"I've known for four days."

"Why didn't you tell me," Ajay asked again.

"Because I say whatever's real," Bailey said as Ajay shook her head laughing.

"You really need to stop hanging around Alex," she said and Bailey laughed.

"Let's make our announcements together tomorrow," Bailey said.

"Deal," Ajay replied hugging her and they took their seats at the table that was now occupied by Scott and Riley.

"Congratulations princess," Scott said as he gave Ajay a hug.

"Thank you," she replied and Scott looked at Bailey and his jaw dropped.

"OH MY GOD," Scott said, "You're pregnant."

"Surprise," Bailey said and Scott hugged her too.

Both girls looked at each other and laughed when Riley yelled for Alex and he looked up and waved. Slammiversary 2009 was going to be a night to remember.


	27. I love you so much, I'd die for you

Thanks to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight for her review. Ajay belongs to her, I only own Riley, Bailey, and Carrie if she is mentioned.

* * *

**Chapter 27-I love you so much, I'd die for you**

Bailey tossed and turned in her sleep, she was dreaming that she was eighteen again, living in Windsor, and Alex was her confidant.

"_Alex, put me down," Bailey screamed as Alex dropped her to the grass and sat on top of her tickling her sides._

"_Are you sorry for putting gum in my hair." he asked as she laughed and he smiled letting her go and laying down on the ground next to her._

"_I'm sorry, but you needed a haircut and since you wouldn't do it freely, I took it upon myself to do something that would force you to get a hair cut," she replied as she turned her head and looked directly into his eyes._

"_At least my emo hair is gone," Alex said, "You can stop telling me to go kill myself while listening to metal music."_

"_Hey, I wanted the hair gone, I didn't mean it when I said go kill yourself."_

"_Don't sweat it, I know you didn't," he said, "So…what's going on between you and Petey."_

"_Nothing," Bailey said sighing, "He doesn't even know I exist."_

"_I saw how jealous he gets when we fool around, he is definitely into you."_

"_What the hell did you smoke this morning? Petey doesn't like me, he won't even look at me, and he always has something negative to say when I get in the ring."_

"_He's playing hard to get."_

"_You seriously have no idea the history that he and I already have together, Pat," Bailey said, "He makes fun of me all the time, he told me that band-aids would make my boobs go away because I am flat chested, and he calls me fat."_

"_You are no where near fat," Alex said, "He is crazy, what else does he say?"_

"_He calls me a dork because I have to wear glasses when I drive and read," Bailey said, "I can't be around him for more than five minutes without him saying something about me."_

_Alex sat up and pulled Bailey up with him, but he got up and sat back down in front of her so he could face her._

"_Bay Bay, I want you to listen to me," Alex said taking her hands in his, "Don't listen to a word he says, he's an idiot, you are perfect just the way you are, and I think you're beautiful."_

"_Thanks Pat," Bailey replied looking down so Alex wouldn't see a tear that was about to roll down her cheek. That was the nicest thing that anyone has ever said to her._

"_Hey now," Alex said lifting her chin to face him, "Don't cry, I mean it."_

_Bailey smiled and Alex leaned forward pulling her to him just holding her and rubbing her back telling her that everything was going to be alright._

_Alex pulled away and leaned into give Bailey a kiss. Bailey froze at first before wrapping her arms around Alex's neck and kissing him back._

"_Bailey," Petey's voice said in the distance causing Alex and Bailey to break apart before Alex placed another quick kiss on Bailey's lips and stood up holding out his hand helping her up off of the ground._

"_I say we should make him jealous," Alex said and Bailey smiled._

"_What's your genius idea?"_

"_Let's make him think we're a couple," Alex said, "Look, I know we just kissed but seriously we are too close to each other to start a relationship, I don't want to lose you if something doesn't work out. You are one of my best friends, and I can't risk not having you in my life."_

"_BAILEY," Petey's voice yelled getting closer, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"_

"_I agree," Bailey said giving Alex a kiss on the cheek, "Hold my hand and let's go make him jealous."_

"_BAILEY, SCOTT IS WORRIED ABOUT YOU, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU," Petey yelled again._

"_I'm right here, shut the fuck up," Bailey said as her and Alex walked up the little hill hand in hand, "Pat and I couldn't make-out in front of everyone, so we took it outside. Isn't that right, Pat?"_

"_Right," Alex said kissing Bailey again and Petey growled._

"_I don't have time for this shit," Petey said, "Get the fuck back or Scott is going to kill you both."_

"_Loosen up your midget shorts," Bailey said, "We're going back."_

_Bailey and Alex went to walk off hand in hand but Petey pulled Bailey's free hand and she turned around._

"_Where the hell do you think you're going," he asked._

"_I'm going back to train because Uncle Scott will kill me if I don't," she said and Alex looked at Petey._

"_We need to talk," Petey said, "Pat, tell Scott I have Bailey and she will be back in a minute."_

"_Alright," Alex said walking away before kissing Bailey again, "I'll see you later, baby."_

_Petey glared at Alex as he walked away and Bailey smiled knowing that Alex was right about Petey._

"_Will you stop this acting shit," Petey spoke up when Alex was out of sight._

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_Oh, give me a fucking break already," Petey replied, "I know you two are only acting. He's your best friend and I know he isn't your type."_

"_You don't know anything about me," Bailey said, "All you know is how to get on my bad side by saying negative shit to me and cutting me down. You have a big mouth for being a fucking midget."_

"_You have a big ass for being a fucking anorexic whore," Petey said and Bailey slapped him._

"_I hate you," she said storming away and Petey sighed before kicking the dirt._

"_Why can't I just man up and tell her how I feel," Petey said to himself as he started walking back to Can-AM._

Bailey woke up and turned to her left and saw Petey lying in bed next to her sound asleep. She smiled and rubbed her stomach before rolling over and putting her arm around his waist which woke him up.

"Bay, what's wrong, are you okay," he asked groggily.

"I'm fine," Bailey replied, "My dream just woke me up, that's all."

"Do you want to talk about it," Petey asked as he wrapped his arms around Bailey and kissed her forehead.

"I dreamt about the time we got into the argument outside of Can-Am when Alex and I pretended to be dating to piss you off," Bailey said and Petey laughed, "He knew you liked me because you would always glare at him every time him and I were together, so we decided to test his theory."

Petey laughed at little and brought Bailey's face up so he could look her in her eyes.

"I was stupid back then for making fun of you, I love you so much that I'd die for you if it ever came down to it. You are the reason I wake up every morning, you're my life, and I can't tell you how much I love you," Petey said as he placed a kiss on her lips and gently stroked her stomach.

"I love you," Bailey said as she placed her hand on top of his.

"I love you too," Petey said kissing her again.

"Six and a half more months until they're here," Bailey said and Petey smiled.

"I can't wait," Petey said, "Only eleven whole months until you are Mrs. Williams."

"I was thinking," Bailey said, "Let's get married earlier."

"How much early are we talking," Petey asked, "Before or after the babies?"

"After, on Valentine's Day," Bailey said and Petey smiled.

"Deal," Petey said as kissed Bailey again.

"We better get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow," Bailey said when Petey pulled away.

"I agree," Petey said, "Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you too," Bailey said as she laid her head on Petey's chest and immediately fell back asleep.

Petey looked down and smiled before shutting his eyes and drifting off to sleep himself. Bailey always had his heart, she just never knew it, but little did he know he always had her heart too.


	28. Truth or Dare

Thanks to ValiumKnights, SlaveToPetey, and Kennedy's Friday Night Delight for their reviews. Once again I only own Riley, Bailey, and Carrie if she is mentioned. Ajay belongs to KNFD, and the TNA talents own themselves.

* * *

**Chapter 28-Truth or Dare**

Bailey, Ajay, Petey, and the Guns walked into The Palace at Auburn Hills with Riley sleeping in her a stroller being pushed by Alex.

Ajay and the Guns signed in and headed to the locker room that they would be sharing with Bailey and Petey in toe.

"What do you guys want to do before we have to get ready for our matches," Ajay asked.

"It really doesn't matter to me," Bailey said, "Riley is knocked out cold and the boys don't care what we want to do."

"I got an idea," Alex said smirking.

"NO, WE ARE NOT PLAYING STRIP POKER AGAIN," Chris yelled startling his best friend causing everyone to laugh.

"What do you suggest, Pan," Ajay asked.

"Oh golly gee," Petey said in a girly voice, "How about we like play like truth or like dare?"

Bailey elbowed him in the side gently laughing, "Are you sure he's a man," Alex asked.

"I'm obviously pregnant by him, you dumb ass," Bailey said and Ales smirked.

"I agree with Petey," Ajay said, "Let's play truth or dare."

"Aren't we a little old for that," Chris spoke up.

"Are you back talking me, Joshua," Ajay said using Chris' real name.

"No ma'am," he replied.

"That's what I though," she said and Alex shot his friend a look that read, what the hell?"

"You're so whipped," Alex said, "You ain't a man anymore, you're a pussy."

"Take ones to no one," Chris replied smirking.

"Now children," Bailey spoke up, "Act like adults instead of fifteen year olds."

"Yes mom," the guns said in unison.

Everyone laughed and sat down on the floor, Bailey in Petey's lap since Petey didn't want her to hurt her stomach when she stood up.

"Alright, Bay, you're up first," Ajay said, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Bailey replied.

"Was Alex the guy who took your virginity?"

Alex looked over at Bailey and smirked and she felt Petey tense up.

"Yeah," Bailey said as Petey leaned forward kissing Bailey on her shoulder.

"I KNEW IT," Ajay said loudly, "Alright, Alex, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he replied.

Ajay looked at Bailey then at Chris, "Was Bailey you're first?"

Alex looked over at Bailey who was making out with Petey, "Yeah," Alex said earning gasps throughout the locker room.

"Alright, Ajay, you're turn," Bailey said smirking at Petey who nodded his head.

"Truth or Dare, Tink," Petey asked.

"Dare," Ajay replied.

"I dare you to kiss Alex," Petey said looking at Chris who laughed.

"EW NO," Ajay semi-yelled being careful not to wake Riley up.

"You got to do it babe, it's the name of the game," Chris said and Alex smirked.

"I'm all yours, sugar lips," he said cockily while smirking.

"This is going to be interesting," Petey whispered in Bailey's ear.

"I know," she replied as they watched Ajay crawl over and kiss Alex.

"EW," she said when she pulled away, "Now I have to go cut my lips off and boil them."

"Eww, that was like kissing my sister," Alex said causing everyone to look at him, "That sounded wrong, didn't it?"

"DUH, ass clown," Ajay said.

"So, Petey," Chris said, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Petey said.

"Why were you such an asshole to Bailey for all of those years," Alex asked.

"It's complicated and stupid," Petey said, "But long story short, I never had a reason to be rude, she was always nice to me, but I think part of me convinced myself that her niceness towards me was fake, so I could be the asshole that I was. Does that make sense?"

"Nope," Ajay said and Petey flipped her off causing everyone to laugh.

"Alright, my turn again, ask me," Alex said.

"I will," Bailey spoke up, "So, what's it going to be? Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Alex replied knowing what she was going to ask.

"If I wouldn't have went to college here in America and stayed in Windsor, and Petey never existed, we would be together right now," Bailey said as all eyes focused on Alex.

"Absolutely," Alex said, "Back then I could see myself with you, but Petey was always in the back of my mind and I didn't want him mad at me for being with the woman he loved, so I kept my distance."

"Alright, Sabin," Petey spoke up, "Pick your poison."

"Truth," Chris responded.

"If Ajay were to lose the Knockout's championship tonight, and take time off from TNA, would you want her to have a baby," Petey asked.

"A thousand times yes," Chris said looking at Ajay, "I want us to start a family together more than anything and if you came to me right now saying you were ready, I'd be ready too."

"I'll think about that offer," Ajay said kissing him and he smiled.

"Alright, it's Bailey's turn again," Alex said, "You know what to do."

"Truth," Bailey said.

"If you and Petey were to break up, who would you want to be with," Alex said and Bailey grabbed Petey's hand squeezing it.

"Go ahead, Bay," Petey whispered, "I won't get mad."

"You," Bailey said looking directly at Alex who looked just as shocked as Ajay and Chris did.

"WOW," Ajay said with her eyes wide, "I don't know what to say to that."

"Neither do I," Chris spoke up.

"Why would you want to be with me," Alex asked.

"My head loves you but my heart and soul loves Petey," Bailey said, "It's also common knowledge that Riley is a piece of both of us, and I love her to death, so I guess that means I love you as her father."

Petey wrapped his arms around Bailey and she put her hands over his, "Don't be mad, baby," she whispered, "I love you more than anything in this world, you know that."

"I know," he said as she turned her head to give him a kiss.

"Alright, I think we're done, this shit is getting too crazy," Ajay said standing up with Chris following behind.

Bailey slid off of Petey's lap and onto the floor letting him stand up first, so he could help her up. Meanwhile, Alex just sat with his head back on the locker staring at Riley who Bailey had just picked up out of the stroller and was holding by the door, so she could go see Eric.

"Alex, are you okay," Petey asked.

"I'm fine," Alex lied, "You guys go on down to see Eric, I have to call Dixie and ask if I can meet with her to discuss the promo tonight."

"Alright," Petey said, "You know where to find us."

Alex sat in the locker room thinking about what the hell Bailey just admitted, why did he always have to mess up with the girls in his life. The only girl who had his heart now was Riley, his daughter, that little girl was world, he just hoped he didn't mess up her life the same way he messed up his own.


	29. Slammiversary Flashbacks

Thanks to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight and Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista for their reviews. Ajay belongs to KNFD.

* * *

**Chapter 29-Slammiversary Flashbacks**

Bailey sat in the dressing room watching Riley as she slept on the couch while Petey was off visiting everyone. Bailey sat on the couch next to her daughter with her hands on her stomach thinking about life with the new babies when they came.

"Knock knock," Alex said as he came through the door and saw Riley sleeping on the couch.

"She's been out for about half an hour now," Bailey said and Alex smiled sitting down in the chair.

"I need to talk to you," Alex said.

"If it is about what I said earlier, I meant it," Bailey said, "Part of me always loved you but a much larger part of me loves Petey more than anything."

"Why me though if something doesn't work out with Petey, I'd do nothing but tie you down because I am unfit for anyone," Alex said with sincerity.

"That's not true," Bailey said going to sit on ottoman that was in front of Alex.

"Yes it is, Bay," Alex said, "I am the only one in our whole Can-Am gang that isn't getting married. I mean Ajay is engaged to Chris and you're engaged to Petey. When I was married, I fucked it up."

"You haven't found the right girl yet," Bailey said, "But it'll happen, I promise."

"I thought I had found the right girl but she didn't love me the way I loved her and she took off for college leaving me behind to wonder what if," Alex said standing up and walking away from Bailey.

"Pat, could we not do this again," Bailey asked, "I thought we talked about that a long time ago and it was crystal clear between us."

"It was crystal clear until tonight when you said that if something happened between you and Petey, and he was dead or you were broken up, you'd want to be with me," Alex replied, "Someone just doesn't walk away from something like that."

"Think about it, Pat," Bailey said, "Nothing would have worked out between us all those years ago because I was a lot younger than you and we were living in two completely different worlds."

_Flashback_

_Bailey sat on the swing in the park that she used to always run away to when something was bothering her down the street from Can-Am. She sighed as she stared at the acceptance letter from the University of Michigan._

_Bailey didn't want to leave her mom, Scott, and the rest of the people at Can-Am but she needed to get away from it all for a while and going to college in Michigan was going to be her escape._

_Bailey folded the letter placing it in her pocket and wiped away the tear with her sleeve that had just fallen out of her eye. She started swinging back and forth on the swing when she felt the swing stop, and someone put their arms around her._

"_What's wrong, Bay," Alex asked._

"_Nothing, I'm fine," Bailey lied as Alex sighed and went to stand in front of her._

"_You're lying," he replied watching Bailey fiddle with her hands, "Tell me what's wrong, you know you can tell me anything."_

"_I don't want you to be mad at me," Bailey said as she pulled the letter from her pocket and handed it to him._

_Alex looked at the piece of folded up paper and as he unfolded the paper his eyes went wide and he cracked a smile._

"_Congratulations," he said giving her a hug, "You got in."_

"_Yeah, I got in," she replied as she stood up and went over to sit on the bench._

"_Why aren't you excited," Alex asked._

"_I thought going to the University of Michigan would be an escape from it all but it will do nothing but hurt people that I am close to," Bailey replied, "I know deep down you are hurt that I will be leaving you."_

_Alex sighed and folded the letter handing it over to Bailey, "You're right," he said, "I'm happy you got in but at the same time I don't want to let you go because there are so many things that are left unsaid."_

"_Like what," Bailey asked._

"_I love you," Alex blurted out._

"_I love you too, Pat, but as a friend," Bailey replied, "I know it may not be the same way you love me but you have to understand that I am in love with Petey even though he is an asshole."_

"_It was a mistake telling you that," Alex said, "I should have known you didn't feel the same way, I'm out of here."_

"_PAT…WAIT," Bailey called out._

"_No, I'm tired of waiting," he replied, "I've waited long enough to tell you how I should have known you'd see good in Petey instead of his asshole side. I would never hurt you the way he did, but you're too blind to see."_

_Bailey looked away as tears filled her eyes and she turned her back on Alex and sat back down on the bench, "What do you want me to do, Pat," she asked, "I am in love with him."_

"_I know you are, but please do me one favor," Alex said walking over and kneeling down in front of her._

"_What," she asked._

"_Let me make love to you," he said as she looked into his eyes, "We're both virgins and I just want you to feel and see how much I love you even if you don't love me."_

"_Alright," Bailey replied as Alex wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her to him as she ran her fingers through his hair._

"_Meet me at my apartment tonight," he said, "I'll be waiting for you."_

Alex just sat there in silence while Bailey finished the story, "Now do you see why I'd want to be with you," Bailey said and Alex nodded his head.

"It just wasn't meant to be between us," Alex said, "I have to face the truth now."

"I'm sorry for hurting you," Bailey said.

"You didn't hurt me," Alex said, "You just spit salt on my G-A-M-E."

"You're lame," Bailey said as she hugged him and he smiled.

"I love you, Bay," Alex said, "Always have, always will."

Bailey kissed his cheek and smiled when Riley stirred on the couch.

"Daddy's princess is up," Bailey said as Riley held her arms out for Alex so he could pick her up.

"Daddy," Riley said as Alex picked her up and she kissed his cheek.

"Hey Bay, I owe you a thank you," Alex said as he walked to the door with Riley.

"A thank you for what," Bailey asked.

"Our daughter," Alex said, "If I can't have all of you, I am okay sharing a piece of you."

Bailey smiled at Alex who smiled back and walked out the door leaving Bailey in the room by herself. Petey came back asking if Bailey was ready to go to Bobby and James' after party.

"Are you ready to go," Petey asked.

"Yeah, Alex is bringing Riley with him, so we can go," Bailey said as she grabbed her purse.

"Ajay is coming after her match," Petey said, "Dad asked me if we could come earlier because he wants to talk to us."

"Okay, let's go," Bailey said as Petey opened the door.

Bailey and Petey arrived at James and Robert's hotel suite to see that Alex, Scott, Riley, and EY were already there.

"MOMMY, DADDY," Riley screamed jumping out of James' lap.

"Hey sweetie," Bailey said as she scooped her up, "Were you a good girl for daddy and your uncles."

"Yes," she said as Petey gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Everyone from TNA started filing into the hotel suite while Alex, Petey, and Bailey laid Riley down in one of the rooms to sleep.

"Guys, we're here and ready to make the announcements," Chris said.

"Alright, we'll be right there," Petey said, "Are you ready, Bay Bay?"

"Yeah," Bailey replied as they walked out of the room and into the main room where Ajay was talking with Scott.

"BAY BAY," Ajay called out, "ARE YOU READY?"

"YES MA'AM," Bailey said as she held on to Petey's hand and they walked over to where Scott and Ajay were.

"So…Petey you are going to have a baby with my niece," Scott said, "Congratulations."

"We are actually about to tell everyone the gender, so you'll all know tonight," Bailey said as she stood on the table next to Ajay.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE," Ajay said, "Bailey and I both have announcements to make tonight. Bay, do you want to go first?"

"As you all know, Petey and I are expecting," Bailey replied, "We found out the gender yesterday and we are having fraternal twins."

Everyone started clapping while Alex, Scott, and Ajay stood there with their mouths open.

"Chris and I are engaged," Ajay said and everyone applauded while Bobby glared.

Everyone applauded both of the girls and as they went around the room everyone was rubbing Bailey's stomach and asking to see Ajay's ring.

"Fraternal twins," Scott said, "Double the trouble."

"Well, geeze, thanks for the encouraging words, Uncle Scott," Bailey said as he hugged her and shook Petey's hand.

"Congratulations," Scott said.

"Thanks," both Petey and Bailey said in unison.

"So, mommy," Petey said, "Are you ready to go home?"

"Not until I see James drunk and dancing on a table," Bailey replied.

"I'm not drinking," Petey said, "We already know what will happen."

"How about tomorrow both you and me do something together since we haven't had any time together in a while," Bailey said.

"Sounds good," Petey said giving her a kiss.

Bailey smiled and sat down with Petey thinking that this night sure would be one to remember, not only for both her and Petey, but for every member of the TNA roster as well.


	30. That's Not My Name

Thanks to PsYcHoRoAcH, World's Biggest Jerichoholic, and Kennedy's Friday Night Delight for their reviews. Ajay belongs to KNFD if she is mentioned while I own Riley, Bailey, and Carrie. TNA Talents own themselves.

* * *

**Chapter 30-That's Not My Name**

_Flashback_

_Bailey paced her room back and forth thinking about what Alex had said earlier on in the day._

"_Let me make love to you," Alex's voice replayed in her head, __"We're both virgins and I just want you to feel and see how much I love you even if you don't love me."_

_Bailey knew that part of her loved Alex, but it was more friendship love rather than relationship love._

_Bailey thanked God that her mother worked the night shift so she wouldn't have to explain why she was leaving the house at ten o'clock at night at the age of seventeen._

_Bailey sighed as she grabbed her jacket and her car keys and drove to Alex's apartment. Bailey sat in front of the building for the longest time trying to talk herself out of going in, but her inner virgin was telling her to do this._

_Giving into the hormones she got out of the car and rang the buzzer on the door._

"_Who is it," Alex asked._

"_It's Bailey."_

_Bailey heard the door unlock and she pulled it open when she saw Alex come out into the hallway._

"_You know for a minute, I thought you weren't coming," Alex said as Bailey rolled her eyes and walked into the door._

"_I was fighting with myself on whether or not to come here," Bailey said sitting down on Alex's couch taking off her jacket._

"_I'm just as scared as you are right now," Alex said as he leaned down in front of Bailey kissing her, "I promise, I'll go slow."_

_Alex gently lifted Bailey up off of the couch and led her into his room where he laid her down on the bed. The thought of telling Alex to stop never crossed Bailey's mind as he lay down on top of her removing her sweatshirt._

"_You're beautiful," Alex said as he began nipping at her neck causing her to gasp._

_Bailey felt Alex smirk into her neck as he continued down to her breasts. When Alex got to her bra, he slid her straps down and started groping her._

_Bailey moaned as Alex stopped doing what he was doing to pull her pants off._

"_Petey's an idiot, he said as he kissed her stomach and down to her thigh._

"_Show me how much you love me," Bailey said surprising herself._

_Alex removed his boxers and Bailey's underwear before grabbing something off the shelf above his bed. Alex slid the condom on his erection and kissed Bailey's lips once more before thrusting into her._

_Bailey whimpered and Alex stroked her face with his hand, "Shh," Alex said, "It'll feel better soon."_

_Alex slowly began thrusting in and out causing Bailey to squirm and moan._

"_PETEY," she moaned and Alex got mad and began picking up his pace out of anger but being careful not to hurt her._

"_What's my name," Alex asked._

"_PATRICK," Bailey moaned as both her and Alex reached their climaxes._

_Bailey closed her eyes when it was over out of pure exhaustion when she heard Alex get up out of bed._

"_Where are you going," she asked._

"_I am going outside, I need some air," Alex replied._

_When he walked out of the room, Bailey slapped her forehead for calling him Petey._

"_Did you seriously fucking call me, Petey," Alex said startling Bailey._

"_I'm sorry, Pat," she replied, "His face came into my mind at that moment."_

"_Unfuckingbelievable," Alex replied, "I thought that by us losing our virginity to each other that it would mean something to you when we were done, but it didn't. You fucking called me the guy that could give two shits about you"_

"_It did mean something to me," Bailey said with tears in her eyes, "You are my best friend, I would only trust you for what we just did."_

"_Yeah, well I'm sure you'd trust Petey too if he gave you the chance to screw him," Alex said._

"_You're an asshole," Bailey said as she climbed out of the bed to put her clothes on._

"_Where are you going," Alex asked._

"_What do you care?"_

"_It's two in the morning, you are not leaving this house," Alex said, "I'd feel like shit if something would happen to you."_

"_Yeah, well you should have thought about that before you decided to hurt me more than Petey ever did," Bailey said walking out of the room before Alex grabbed her wrist pulling her back to him._

"_Please, don't leave," Alex said wrapping his arms around Bailey, "I'm sorry, it was just kind of a major blow to my ego."_

_Bailey smiled and wrapped her arms around Alex, "I'm sorry too," Bailey said as Alex pulled away and kissed her again._

"_Can I kiss you whenever I want now," Alex said._

"_Not a chance," Bailey said as she set her jacket back down on the couch and let Alex lead her to the bedroom again, this time to sleep._

Bailey stared across the airport at Petey who was getting coffee at the Tim Horton's stand. Riley was sitting in her lap and Alex was sitting next to her with his head back and beanie pulled over his eyes with his iPod on full blast.

Bailey nudged Alex who sat up pulling his back to its proper place, "What's up," Alex asked.

"Just thinking," Bailey replied and Alex looked at her confused.

"Huh," he asked.

"Never mind, dumbass," Bailey said as Alex suddenly smirked.

"Oh, I know what you were thinking," he said still smirking, "I know exactly what you were thinking."

"Remember how I called you Petey," Bailey asked and Alex smiled.

"That is still a major blow to my ego," Alex said, "I have nameophobia now, thanks to you."

Bailey giggled and Alex elbowed her when Alex glanced down towards Riley.

"Who would have thought that we'd sleep together again six years later," Alex questioned, "Then again, who would have thought we'd have a kid too?"

"I know," Bailey replied, "Everything happens for a reason."

"What are you two smiling about," Petey asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Bailey replied and Petey just shrugged his shoulders.

"She called me John, she called me Robby, she called me Petey, that's not my name," Alex began singing and Bailey started laughing hysterically.

"Do I want to know," Petey asked.

"No siree midget," Alex replied before singing again, "That's not my name, that's not my name."


	31. May I have this dance?

Thanks to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, SlaveToPetey, and World's Biggest Jerichoholic for their reviews. I don't own anyone except Riley, Bailey, and Carrie if she is mentioned, Ajay and Joey belong to KNFD, and the TNA talents own themselves.

* * *

**Chapter 31-May I have this dance?**

Petey and Bailey were finally going to spend time together for the first time since Petey became head trainer at Can-Am.

"Where are you taking me," Bailey asked as Petey drove down the highway towards Windsor.

"You'll see," he replied grabbing her hand and rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, "I have been planning this all week."

"I am definitely excited now."

"So, you weren't excited before," Petey said smiling.

"You know what I mean."

Petey smiled bigger and pulled over in the shoulder of the road.

"Why are we stopping," Bailey asked.

"Stop asking questions and put this on," Petey said pulling the blindfold out of his pocket.

Bailey looked at him and reluctantly took the blindfold out of his hands, "This better be good or I swear I will leave you at the altar."

Petey laughed as he carefully pulled back onto the highway. Bailey felt the car stop five minutes later.

"Can I take this thing off now?"

"No," Petey replied as he got out of the car and walked around to Bailey's side to help her walk.

"Can I at least have hint as to where we are?"

"Absolutely…not."

"I hate you."

"I love you," Petey said as he shut Bailey up by kissing her. When they broke apart Petey gave her another quick kiss before he removed her blindfold.

"OH MY GOD," Bailey said as she looked around Can-Am.

She saw that the ring now had a table in the middle of it with two lit candles, two plates of food, and two wine glasses.

"Well, what do you think," Petey asked.

"I don't know what to say," Bailey said honestly as she held his hand, "I love it, thank you so much."

Petey gave her a kiss and helped her get into the ring.

"How does it feel to be back in the ring?"

"It feels weird since I haven't wrestled in four months. I am still amazed that you did all this by yourself."

"Dad helped me set it up," Petey replied, "I am happy you like it."

"Why'd you choose to come here?"

"I thought I'd finally tell you the story on how I fell in love with you," Petey said as he pulled out Bailey's chair, so she could sit down.

"I've been waiting for you to tell me."

Petey reached across the table and grabbed Bailey's hand, "I used to always see your picture in dad's office, I never really paid attention to his pictures before though. One day he told me to go in, and grab his cell phone off of his desk, because he was waiting for your mom to call to let him know what time you were coming in to visit the next day, and I sat in the chair to grab the phone out of the drawer he had it in, and I saw your school picture from your junior year. I was so drawn into the picture, I never saw anyone as beautiful as you. I sat in the office for about ten minutes just holding the picture. I mean sure it sounds creepy to anyone that hears the story, but your eyes, and your smile drove me crazy."

Bailey sat there smiling and rubbed his hand reassuringly before telling him how she fell in love with him.

"What are you thinking right now," Petey asked.

"I am trying to figure out why you made fun of me if you were in love with me."

"You know what they say, love makes you do stupid things, well that was stupid on my account for ever making fun of you. I loved you from the first day dad made us face each other in the ring."

"You mean the day you made me the practice dummy for the Canadian Destroyer."

"It was also the day I gave you a concussion and three broken ribs."

"I completely forgot about that. I don't even want to think about it, how about we change the subject to how I fell in love with you."

"Sounds good to me."

"One day, Uncle Scott brought you to my mom's house for dinner, and I looked out of my bedroom window and saw you get out of the car. I remember my mom and uncle kept telling me about this kid down at the gym named Petey who had a great personality and they wouldn't mind if I dated. Uncle Scott has been like a father to me since mine walked out on me when I was just a baby. He always hated who I dated, but you were one he has always approved of. So, anyways I thought you were really hot, and I faked sick until you left because I knew I would make an ass out of myself in front of you."

Petey laughed causing Bailey to smile as they finished eating their food, "You know there is a song that always reminded me of how I felt about you," he said.

"I think I have a pretty good idea on which song it is."

"I knew I loved you," Petey said grabbing the remote to the stereo off the table.

I Knew I loved you by Savage Garden began playing throughout Can-Am.

"May I have this dance," Petey said standing up and holding his hand out to Bailey.

"Yes you may," she said as she took his hand and he lead her out of the ring and down to the floor where they began to dance.

"I loved you then and I love you now," Petey said as he gave Bailey a kiss, "Nothing and I mean nothing or no one can change that."

"I love you too, I always have, and I always will," Bailey replied giving Petey another kiss.

The song ended and they stared into each other's eyes for the longest time when Bailey felt something move in her stomach.

"OW," she said placing one hand on her back and one hand on her stomach.

"What's wrong," Petey asked frantically, "Are you okay, are you going into labor?"

"No, they just kicked for the first time," Bailey said smiling as she grabbed Petey's hands and placed them on her stomach where he felt the kicks.

"Oh my God," he replied smiling, "That is so awesome."

"I guess they felt it was time to start interrupting our lives," Bailey said smiling causing Petey to laugh."

"I am ready for the ride though. Riley is already like my first child, so I think I will do pretty well with these daddy things."

"You're going to be a great father," Bailey said giving Petey another kiss.

"I love you," he replied.

"I love you too."

Bailey and Petey stayed at Can-Am all night and Petey made love to her where he first fell in love with her, Scott's office.


	32. Fraternity Leave

Thanks to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, SlaveToPetey, and PsYcHoRoAcH for their reviews. I only own Riley, Bailey, and Carrie if she gets mentioned. Ajay and Joey belong to KNFD, TNA talents own themselves.

* * *

**Chapter 32-Fraternity Leave**

Petey woke up before Bailey the next morning after their romp at Can-Am. He stared at her running his fingers through her hair and kissing her cheek.

"Good morning," Bailey said sleepily.

"Good morning to you too baby," Petey said giving her a kiss.

"Thanks for last night," Bailey said smiling.

"No problem," Petey also replied with a smile, "You do know we should get out of here before dad gets here."

"Too late," Scott said as he came into the room, "Do I want to know what the hell you did in this office last night?"

"Probably not," Bailey said as Petey put the covers over his face.

"This is embarrassing."

"No shit, Petey," Scott said, "God, I got to sanitize everything now."

"Calm down, Uncle Scott. There is a reason why we did what we did in here."

"This ought to be good," Scott said as Petey and Bailey sat up and started telling Scott the whole story.

"Now that I remember, you did spend a lot of time in my office. All over one picture, but when she was here in person, you made her cry and cling to Alex. Speaking of which, Bailey, did you lose your virginity to Alex?"

"Sadly…yes," Bailey replied.

Petey bowed his head and Scott patted him on the back, "It meant nothing," Scott said, "Or she wouldn't be here with you right now, would she?"

"I've been thinking," Petey said, "If Bailey is on maternity leave, then I am taking a fraternity leave which means Johnny will be in charge. I'm sure he can handle it, she needs me now more than ever."

"Johnny will do it, he always likes to be the boss," Scott said causing both Petey and Bailey to laugh.

"Damn it, we got to get out of here Petey," Bailey said looking at the clock, "Alex and Chris have to leave for Japan in a little bit and no one will be there to watch Riley."

"Dad, you may want to leave."

"LA LA LA LA LA LA," Scott said, "NOT LISTENING."

Bailey and Petey laughed and Scott walked out of the office, "You know we got to do this again," Petey said as he walked over behind Bailey and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We really do, but next time it is my turn to plan."

"Deal," Petey said smacking her on her butt, "Get dressed."

Bailey and Petey got dressed and fixed the bed back into the couch and walked into the main area of Can-Am where they saw the Guns standing with Scott, Ajay, and Joey

"AUNT BAY BAY," Joey yelled running over to Bailey who picked him up.

"Where's Riley," she asked when she didn't see her daughter.

"She is with your mom," Alex asked, "I tried calling you to tell you this morning, but you didn't answer, so I called Carrie, and she has her."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"So, is there a reason why you two are here so early with sex hair and wrinkled clothes," Ajay asked.

"Someone had sex here last night," Alex said smirking.

"Fuck off," Petey yelled and everyone laughed.

"FUCK OFF," Joey said flipping Alex off and Ajay put her hand over his mouth.

"JOSEPH ADAM COPELAND, WATCH THAT MOUTH!"

"Hypocrite," Alex sang pointing to Ajay, "OW YOU BITCHES!"

Ajay and Bailey both laughed when Alex rubbed the back of his head where they slapped him.

"Let Joey down," Ajay whispered to Bailey and they both laughed.

Joey giggled and ran over hitting him in the nuts and everyone started laughing as Alex buckled over in pain.

"YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH," Alex groaned holding his manhood as he laid in a fetal position.

"You talked bad about his mommy and his auntie, and you got nailed," Ajay said as Alex flipped her off.

"I am never going to get tired of that," Petey said laughing, "Where the hell is Devine at?"

"Probably fixing all the damn mirrors he broke in his house," Ajay replied and everyone laughed.

"That's impossible because he did say, 'DAMN! I LOOK GOOD ONCE,'" Scott said and everyone laughed.

"While everyone is here, I might as well tell you that the babies kicked for the first time last night."

"Bay, can I hug you, so I can prove something to myself," Alex asked as Ajay told Bailey what he meant.

"When we came to visit you while you were pregnant, and he hugged you he felt Riley kick," Ajay said.

"THAT'S IT, THAT'S WHAT I FELT," Alex yelled as he released Bailey.

"I'm taking a fraternity leave from Can-Am," Petey spoke up, "Bailey needs me now more than ever, and I don't want to miss a thing."

"There is no such thing as a fraternity leave," Alex said, "Are you on roids?"

"No, but my fist is going to be on your mouth," Petey said as Chris finally spoke up.

"This is entertaining, that is why I haven't said one word."

"I need to go home and get some sleep," Bailey said, "I am tired as hell, Petey, let's go pick up Riley then go home and get some sleep."

"Chris, can you take her home," Petey asked, "I got to stay here and talk to Johnny."

"Yeah, I'll take her," Chris replied, "Ajay is going to stay here and train for a little bit with Alex."

"I'll see you later," Bailey said giving Petey a kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Oh please, make me puke," Alex said.

Bailey rolled her eyes and walked out of Can-Am with Chris, "I'm proud of you, Pan," Ajay said.

"Proud of me, because?"

"You are with her, you are going to be a daddy, and you are going to be married to her in six months.

"Who would have thought it," Scott asked, "I'm glad she's marrying you, I wouldn't want her married to anyone else."

"Thanks dad, it means a lot."

"Anytime, now come on assholes, get to work," Scott said as Ajay climbed in the ring leaving Alex standing next to Petey.

"You really are lucky man," Alex said, "I'd give anything to have what you guys have."

"You loved her, didn't you," Petey asked.

"Yeah," Alex admitted.

"I always knew you did."

"I could never compare to you though, she loves you with everything she has, always had and always will."

"I know," Petey replied, "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you?"

"What?"

"Will you be one of my groomsmen?"

"Ah, what the hell, sure, why not?"

One thing is for sure, Ajay watched the two very closely and when she heard about the wedding, she knew she had a baby shower and a bridal shower to plan.


	33. The Perfect Dresses

Thanks to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight and SlaveToPetey for their reviews. Once again I don't own TNA Talents just Riley, Bailey, and Carrie if she is mentioned. Ajay, Regan, and Joey belong to KNFD.

* * *

**Chapter 33-The Perfect Dresses**

Today was finally the day that Bailey had been waiting for. She was going to go shopping with her mom and her bridesmaids for their dresses. Even though Bailey was four months pregnant, she could still try on dresses, but she would have to have them altered to fit her after she gave birth.

Petey picked his groomsmen and Bailey picked her bridesmaids the day that Petey got home from Can-Am after taking his fraternity leave that left the one and only, Johnny Devine in charge for six months.

Petey decided on Scott as his best man with Alex, Chris, and Eric as his groomsmen while Bailey chose Ajay as her maid of honor, Petey's sister, Anna, Traci, and Jess (ODB) as her bridesmaids. Riley was going to be flower girl while Ajay and Chris' son, Joey was going to be ring bearer.

Bailey had also debated between having either Alex or Scott give her away. Alex had been her best friend from the time they were eighteen and loved her like he loved his own sister, but there was one problem with that, she was the mother of his first born child. Bailey decided to have Scott give her away since he had been the only father figure she knew after her dad died.

When Bailey had asked Scott, he didn't know what to say, and he was almost in tears. Scott never had any kids of his own, but he always thought of Bailey as his daughter and not his niece. The same went for Petey, he always thought of Petey as his son, which is why Petey calls him dad.

Bailey was getting dressed in her and Petey's room while he gave Riley a bath.

"Hey babe," he said coming into the room with Riley wrapped in a towel, "Do you want me to dress her too?"

"If you don't mind, I am having a hard time finding shoes that fit me."

Petey laughed and replied, "I don't mind at all."

Petey walked out of the room with Riley shaking her hair and wetting him. Petey was laughing at Riley and she was giggling while shaking her head even more every time he would laugh. Bailey couldn't help but smile at the two of them. It was as if Petey were Riley's real father, they had a bond that no one could break, and Bailey was grateful for that.

"AY BAY BAY," Ajay called out from downstairs, "Are you ready to go?"

"In a minute, I am just putting on my shoes while Petey gets Riley dressed."

"I'll be in the car, I already put Riley's car seat in it."

"Thanks," Bailey said slipping on her other flip flop sandal before she walked into Riley's room. Where she saw Petey tickling the now fully dressed Riley.

"She's already to go," Petey said as he scooped Riley up and handed her to Bailey, "I figured jeans and a Dora shirt with her pink Nikes."

"At least you know how to match her outfits. Remember the time Alex brought her home in a brown skirt with a green shirt and she looked like a damn tree."

Petey laughed and gave Bailey a hug and a kiss before giving Riley a kiss on the cheek, "I'll let you go now before Tink has an aneurysm in the car."

"Are you still going to get fitted for your tuxes with the guys today," Bailey asked.

"Yeah, Eric is on his way here from Nashville now. I am going to pick him up from the airport then we are going to meet up with Alex and Chris at the tux shop."

"What about my uncle?"

"He went to get fitted yesterday since he had to help Johnny today at up at Can-Am."

"Have you talked to your sister?"

"I talked to her yesterday and your mom road up to Windsor to pick her up this morning."

"Wow, you really are on top of things."

"I am into planning this wedding because I waited so long for it."

"Were you this excited with Regan?"

"Hell no, if anything I wanted to bury the bitch alive," Petey said smiling.

Bailey laughed and gave him another kiss when she heard Ajay laying on the horn, "I got to go before she wakes the whole neighborhood up."

"Call me with the colors of the dresses you picked, so I know what to get for the guys."

"Alright, I'll call you, I love you."

"I love you too," Petey said waving, "Bye Riley."

"Bye bye daddy."

Bailey closed the door behind her and walked down the driveway opening the door to Ajay's car.

"It's about damn time, I could have ran a marathon with how long you took in there," Ajay said smiling.

"Oh shut up, I was talking to Petey about something."

"What bridal shop are we going to?"

"Alise's Bridal Chateau over on West McNichols Road," Bailey said as she finished buckling Riley in the car seat and got in the car, so Ajay could back out of the driveway.

"I was looking there the other day for my dress, but I decided not to rush anything because Chris and I haven't even set a date yet. I just want to elope in Vegas or something, but he wants a wedding."

"Petey and I were just going to go to Vegas with Riley, get married, come back, and just have a reception on Valentine's Day, but I don't want anyone's feelings hurt."

"I don't want a big wedding because I am afraid someone will try to ruin it that is why I just want to elope."

Bailey and Ajay pulled into the parking lot of the bridal shop where they saw Traci, Jess, Anna, and Carrie waiting on the bench in the front of it.

"Pan's sister is in the wedding," Ajay asked.

"Yeah, I really like her. She spoils Riley to death, and besides that I didn't want her to feel left out."

"Gotcha," Ajay said as both she and Bailey got out of the car. Bailey unbuckled Riley and shut the door while Ajay locked the car.

"AUNTIE JESS," Riley said jumping out of Bailey's arms and over to Jess.

"Hey kiddo, long time no see," ODB said picking her up and giving her a kiss on the cheek, "Have you been giving your daddy hell for me?"

"She hasn't given him hell," Ajay said, "But Joey has been nailing him in the nuts every time he sees him."

"Remind me to give that kid a prize the next time I see him," Jess said as everyone laughed.

"What about your Auntie Traci," Traci asked, "Do I get a hug?"

"Yes," Riley replied as Jess handed her over to Traci who also gave her a kiss on the cheek, "AUNTIE ANNA."

"Hey sweetie," Anna said leaning over and giving her a kiss on the cheek, "I miss you."

"Miss you," Riley said and Anna smiled.

"Petey, Eric, Alex, Joey, and Chris are at Valente's getting fitted for their tuxedos," Bailey said.

"Have you decided on colors yet," Carrie asked.

"I decided in the car on red dresses with white ribbon around the waist. I sent Petey a text and he is going to have the guys in black tuxes, white vests, red shirts, white ties, and white cummerbunds."

"Sticking to the whole Valentine's Day wedding theme, eh," Traci said.

"Actually I did it because both Petey and I are Canadian but now that you mentioned it, it will work for the wedding being on Valentine's Day too," Bailey said.

"What color is Riley wearing," Anna asked, "White or red?"

"Her dress is going to be exactly like mine, white with a red bow flowing down the back."

"It sounds to me as if you have the dresses picked out already," Carrie said.

"I do actually, I was here yesterday," Bailey said, "You guys are going to love them."

All of the ladies walked into the bridal shop and were shocked when the girl behind the counter pulled out satin red gowns with corset tops that were connected to trumpet skirts that were trimmed in white around the top of the corset and the hem of the skirt.

"They are gorgeous, Bay Bay," Ajay said.

"Here's her gown," the girl said as she pulled out a white gown with a white corset that was connected to a gathered ball gown skirt with a red ribbon that came down the back. The top of the corset was also trimmed in red, and the gown had beading on the corset.

"That is absolutely gorgeous," Traci said, "You are going to be such a beautiful bride."

"Thanks Traci."

"The flower girl dress is a smaller version of hers," the girl told everyone.

Everyone tried their dresses on and were snapping pictures of each other. Jess and Traci had a hard time fitting their breasts into the corsets, and laughed at each other.

"My tits won't fit into this damn thing," Jess said causing everyone to laugh, "My ass needs to get this thing altered to fit."

"I am having the same problem." Traci said as Bailey came out of where she was changing and they gasps.

"I am going to cry right now," Carrie said, "Bailey, you look absolutely gorgeous."

"Thanks mom," Bailey replied looking in the mirror as the girls gathered around her.

"I can't wait until the wedding," Anna said, "The wedding is all my brother talks about when I talk to him. I am so happy he finally decided to tell you how he felt."

Bailey smiled and hugged Anna, they truly found the perfect dresses. Ajay couldn't help but smile and be happy for her best friend, it was what she was aiming for when she called Bailey up to crash Petey's wedding to Regan, the devil in disguise. She was also smiling too because she could now get the girls to plan the bridal shower with her. Thank God for the perfect dresses.


	34. Wedding Songs and Showers

Thanks to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight and SlaveToPetey for their reviews. I appreciate them a lot. Once again I only own Bailey, Riley, and Carrie if she is mentioned. Ajay and Joey belong to KNFD, and Anna belongs to S2P.

* * *

**Chapter 34-Wedding Songs and Showers**

Bailey and Petey sat at their dining room table with address books and paper in front of them.

"How many people are we inviting," Petey asked.

"I was thinking just close personal friends and family," Bailey said, "I never wanted a big wedding, too many people come just for the food and free booze."

Petey smiled as they wrote down the names of who was invited and who wasn't. In the end about one hundred were invited to the wedding.

"Where are we having it at, here or Windsor," Petey asked.

"We can have it here, I guess, because Windsor is only a two minute drive, unless you want to have it at Sharon and Pete's church."

"Do you mind having it there," Petey asked, "I mean, I know you didn't grow up in that church."

"I never went to church at all because I was always busy with Uncle Scott training, even when I was little."

"You're going to hell," Petey said laughing.

"Hey, the whole Can-Am gang will be there," Bailey said, "Ajay will definitely teach the devil a thing or two."

"But I think Alex would give both of them a run for their money," Petey said causing Bailey to laugh.

"Now that we have the list, we need a wedding song and songs that we dance to with our parents."

"Are you going to dance with dad," Petey asked.

"Yeah," Bailey replied, "I was thinking 'I Loved Her First,' by Heartland."

"That's a really good one," Petey said, "I have 'Forever Young,' by Rod Stewart picked out for me and my mom because I am her baby boy."

"Aw, I love it," Bailey replied, "Now for us."

"I Knew I Loved You," Petey said, "It's kind of our song."

"Ajay said she was going to do some sort of surprise with it, though," Bailey said, "We'll dance to it either way, but let's pick another one, so we don't ruin the surprise."

"I have the perfect one for how we feel about each other," Petey said.

"What is it?"

"I Melt," Petey said, "That Rascal Flatts song."

"PERFECT," Bailey said giving him a kiss, "I love it."

"…and I love you," Petey said deepening the kiss when the doorbell rang.

"Ignore it," Bailey said as Petey picked her up and sat her on the table standing between her legs, "They'll go away."

Bailey had Petey's shirt off and he had just removed hers when the doorbell rang again, "WHOEVER THE HELL IT IS BETTER BE DEAD OR DYING," Petey said when Ajay walked in with Joey on her hip followed by Chris.

"We weren't interrupting anything, were we," Ajay asked as she looked towards the dining room and saw Bailey with Petey's shirt on.

"No shit," Petey said.

"Sorry, but this was important and I couldn't just go home," Ajay said.

"Sorry dude, I tried to talk her out of coming here, but she wouldn't listen," Chris whispered.

"It's okay," Petey replied as he walked into the dining room with Chris and Joey.

"Where's Riley at Bay Bay," Ajay asked.

"She's at Alex's mom and dad's house with him," Bailey replied, "It's his mom's birthday and they were having cake or something like that."

"UNCLE PETEY, UP UP," Joey said reaching out to him.

"Hey kiddo," Petey said as he picked Joey up and sat down in the chair with him on his lap, "Are you being a good boy for your mommy and daddy."

"Yes," Joey said as Chris rolled his eyes.

"It is like he is programmed to wake up and scream for us when we are alone," Chris said, "I can't take it anymore."

Everyone laughed including Joey when Ajay broke the silence, "So…Bay Bay, are you ready for your shower tomorrow?"

"I can't believe it is a wedding and baby shower," Bailey said, "It should be baby after wedding but hey I've been through it before."

"You guys are coming, right," Ajay asked, "We sort of combined it."

"OH GOD," Chris said, "We had a whole guys night planned with Eric."

"Yeah, he was going to take us to the bar for some drinks," Petey said.

"That bar is the shower, ass clowns," Ajay said and the guys groaned.

"Bay, I refuse to be hit on by your Aunt Betsy again," Petey said and Ajay laughed.

"Pan, what the hell," she asked.

"Her aunt hit on me at the beach party they had," Petey said, "She asked me if I was a stripper and rubbed my abs before she stuck a dollar in my pants."

"Horny old bitch," Chris said causing everyone to laugh again.

"I see you guys were writing down who you are inviting to the wedding," Ajay said as she picked the paper up off of the table and saw the names.

"Yeah, nothing big, just close friends and family," Petey said.

"I love the songs you guys picked," Ajay said, "Bay, I really love the song you picked for you and Scott."

The four of them sat and talked about the wedding and the babies until midnight. When Ajay and Chris left, Petey and Bailey headed to bed.

"Good night," Petey said giving her a kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too," Bailey replied kissing him back before she put her head on Petey's chest and immediately fell asleep.

Both of them woke up the next morning and got ready to go to the shower. When they walked in there was blue and pink on one side with red and white on the other.

"You look gorgeous, sweetie," Carrie said walking over to her daughter with Riley in her arms.

"I see Alex is here already," Bailey said looking over at Alex who was drinking a beer with James.

"JAMES GET THE DAMN BEER OUT OF HERE," Traci called out, "You know you aren't supposed to have it here."

"That's why it is in a soda can darling," he replied and Bailey laughed.

"BEER," Bailey yelled.

"MONEY," both Robert and James yelled back in unison before standing to give her a hug.

"OH MY GOD, JESS," Bailey said when ODB walked through the door, "You look gorgeous."

"I decided to be classy, so I settled on this dress that didn't show too much cleavage."

"I love the hair too," Ajay said as she walked over to her, "It really makes you beautiful, you were always pretty, but wow."

"Bailey, can we talk for a minute," Alex asked as he came over to her.

"Sure," she replied before telling everyone that she'd be back in one second.

Alex was waiting by the door and Bailey followed him into the parking lot.

"What'd you want to talk about," Bailey asked.

"Are you sure you want to go through with marrying Petey?"

"Of course, I do. I love him."

"Do you love me?"

"I've always loved you, just in a different way than the way I love Petey."

"You know," Alex said, "You are the only girl I ever truly loved, I've told you that so many times."

"I know," Bailey said sitting down on the brick wall when Alex sat next to her, "I thought I could love you the way I love Petey more than once when we were younger, but Petey always popped back into my life when that happened."

"Just remember that no matter what happens, I will always love you," Alex said as they both stood up.

"I know," Bailey said, "Can you do me a favor and never talk about this again?"

"Deal," Alex said giving her a kiss on her cheek before he hugged her, "I just miss how close we were."

"I do too," Bailey said, "But you are Riley's father and we do share a bond."

"I really need to find the right girl," Alex said, "One that can accept the fact that I come with a kid and we are a package together.

"Don't let your penis do the talking for you when you meet her either."

"I won't, I promise," Alex said smiling as they headed back into the shower where they saw that everyone was there.

"Are you okay," Petey asked Bailey.

"I've never been better," she said giving him a kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too." Petey said kissing her back and everyone clapped.

Both Bailey and Petey blushed while everyone laughed. The wedding was truly going to be a wedding to remember, but the babies were going to be here first. Right now, it was time to enjoy the showers for them and for their kids.


	35. Who's Zoo Daddy?

Thanks to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight and SlaveToPetey for their reviews. I don't own anyone except Riley, Bailey, and Carrie if she is mentioned. Ajay and Joey belong to KNFD and Anna belongs to S2P.

* * *

**Chapter 35-Who's Zoo Daddy**

After a false labor scare last week, Bailey was ordered to take it easy until her due date in January. Her doctor told her that traveling back and forth between Orlando and Detroit was beginning to be stressful on the babies since Bailey was now six months pregnant.

There wasn't much she could do besides sit around the house, and either run her mouth to Alex when he came over to keep her company and help with Riley while Petey was at Can-Am helping Johnny once or twice a week, or continue planning the wedding.

"Hey Bay," Petey said walking into the dining room and giving her a kiss while rubbing her stomach, "What are you doing today?"

"I can't do much of anything, so I'm not doing nothing," Bailey snapped.

"I was wondering if I could take Riley to the zoo today," Petey asked unsurely, "Since she has got here, I really haven't gotten a chance to spend time with her by myself because Alex always has her."

"Sure, you can take her," Bailey smiled, "It'd be nice for you to spend time with her, I know she would probably like that too."

"Want me to call Ajay and Chris or Anna to come over and keep you company?"

"No, that's okay. I called my mom and she is driving down to help me sort out the invitations to send to people. I'm sure Ajay and Chris will pop in unannounced with Joey."

"I'm sure you're right," Petey laughed, "I'm going to wake Riley up and give her a bath. I wish you could come with us but you walking around all of that time might cause another false labor."

"I appreciate everything you have done, really I do," Bailey said standing up and giving him a hug, "I'm sorry if I seem bitchy lately, it's just I am tired of staying in the house."

"Don't worry about it," Petey said hugging her back, "It'll all be worth it in the end when the babies are here."

"Mommy mommy mommy," Riley yelled running down the hall and into Bailey's arms.

"DADDY," Riley said reaching out to Petey who took her in his arms and kissed her cheek.

"Did you sleep good," Petey asked.

"Yes," Riley said putting her head on his shoulder.

"Riley, want to go to the zoo with daddy today," Petey asked and Riley screamed and jumped out of his arms and began jumping up and down.

"I'll take that as a yes," Bailey laughed and Petey rolled his eyes.

"Come on munchkin, let's go get you dressed," Petey said picking up Riley before he carried her up the steps.

"Mommy go," Riley asked.

"No, she's not going," Petey answered, "Your brother and sister are giving her a hard time."

"Oh," Riley said as she splashed Petey and he laughed.

Petey finished giving Riley a bath and got her dressed. Before they left, they both said goodbye to Bailey and Petey grabbed the stroller and the diaper bag.

Petey was happy that he was able to spend the day with Riley because every time he was alone with her, she was sleeping.

"What do you want to see first," Petey asked Riley as they began walking up the hill.

"Monkeys," Riley said clapping her hands.

"Monkeys it is," Petey said wheeling her into the monkey exhibit.

Petey snapped pictures of Riley banging on the glass and smiling when the monkeys were chasing each other.

"DADDY KONG," Riley said pointing to a gorilla.

"Yeah, King Kong was a gorilla," Petey told Riley as he kneeled down and put his arm around her waist.

"Who that," Riley asked when it hit Petey that she thought the gorilla was Awesome Kong.

"King Kong is a movie character," Petey said, "But sweetie, Kong that works with mommy is a human not an animal."

Petey couldn't help but smile and pulled out his phone texting Ajay to tell her what Riley just said.

**Hey Tink, I am at the zoo with Riley and she just mistaked a gorilla for Kia."**

_Pan, say what?_

**We were by the monkey exhibit and she pointed to a gorilla and said, "Daddy, Kong."**

_Are you sure she meant Kia and not King Kong?_

**I am 100% sure, she asked me who King Kong was when I told her that King Kong was a gorilla.**

_Wow, she is definitely Alex's daughter._

**I'm going to finish daddy bonding day with her, do you guys want to come over later for dinner?**

_Yeah sure, we'll be there at five. Make sure you take a lot of pictures for me._

**I will, take care Tink.**

_Bye Pan Man._

Petey strapped Riley back into the stroller and they walked around looking at the animals all day when she fell asleep.

Petey and Riley got back home and saw Chris' car in the driveway which meant that he, Joey, and Ajay were already at the house.

"BAY, WE'RE HOME," Petey said as Riley woke up when they went through the door.

"UNCLE PETEY," Joey said running down the hall and giving him a hug.

"JOE JOE," Riley yelled jumping out of Petey's arms and the kids took off up the stairs to go play in Riley's room.

"How was the zoo babe," Bailey asked wobbling down the hall and Petey couldn't help but laugh at how funny she looked.

"Riley mistaked a gorilla for Kia," Petey said giving Bailey a kiss.

Bailey started laughing and Petey laughed too, "Oh yeah, there's no denying that Alex is her dad," Petey said in between laughs.

"I can tell spending time with her made your day," Bailey said.

"I loved every minute of it," Petey said.

"Just think in three months, these two little rascals will be here."

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I, but I've been thinking."

"About," Petey questioned.

"Moving back to Windsor, we need a bigger house and since it is only a two minute drive. We won't be too far away from everyone."

"Let's start looking tomorrow," Petey said.

Bailey wrapped her arms around Petey and gave him another kiss.

"God, I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

House hunting sure was going to be an adventure when it came down to it, but the perfect house was out there, they just had to make sure they had it before the babies got there.


	36. A New House for your Birthday

Thanks to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight and SlaveToPetey for their reviews. Once again I only own Riley, Bailey, and Carrie if she is mentioned. Anna belong s to S2P and both Ajay and Joey belong to KNFD.

* * *

**Chapter 36-A New House for your Birthday**

"Shh," Bailey whispered as she woke Riley up, "Today is daddy's birthday and we are going to make him breakfast in bed, we got to be quiet."

Riley smiled as Bailey picked her up and placed her on her hip as they walked down the steps into the kitchen.

"Do you want to share a room with your brother and sister at the new house, or do you want your own," Bailey asked her daughter.

"Own room," Riley said smiling and Bailey laughed.

Bailey finished scrambling the eggs that she had in the skillet and put them on the plate before she grabbed the carton of orange juice out of the refrigerator and put it on the tray.

"Riley, go hold mommy's door open."

Riley ran up the steps and opened the door before she jumped on Petey and he woke up.

"Happy birthday daddy," Riley said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks sweetie," he said as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Happy birthday, baby," Bailey said placing the tray down on the nightstand before she bent over and gave Petey a kiss.

"I got the best present this year," he replied pulling her down on top of him since Riley was now back in her room.

"Oh yeah," Bailey asked running her hands up and down his stomach, "What is it?"

"You and the babies," Petey said as Bailey laid her head down on his chest.

"I love you," she mumbled into his chest.

"I love you too," Petey said running his hands through her hair.

"Riley and I made you breakfast," Bailey said as she sat up with her back against the headboard rubbing her stomach, "It's on the nightstand."

"Thank you," Petey said sitting up and putting the tray on his lap.

"What do you want to do for your birthday after we are finished looking at the houses?"

"How about we call Dad, Carrie, Anna, my parents. Ajay, Alex, Joey, and Chris then we will all go to dinner or something."

"Ajay is going to pick up the cake that I had ordered and then she is going to come back here and drop it off while we are out."

"Does dinner with them then cake back here sound good," Petey asked.

"Yeah it does actually," Bailey said as she stood up and walked into the bathroom, "While you are eating that, I am going to go take a shower and get dressed."

Bailey shut the door and Petey stared after her, this birthday to him was the greatest birthday that he has had in a long time. Bailey was finally his and was going to be here with him for the rest of his life with the twins and Riley

Riley walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to him, "Daddy sad?"

"No daddy isn't sad," Petey said putting the empty tray of food on the floor before he pulled Riley into his lap and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, "Daddy is very happy that you and mommy are here this year for his birthday."

Riley turned around and wrapped her arms around Petey's neck. Petey kissed the top of her head when she pulled away and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Daddy loves you very much," Petey said giving her another kiss on the cheek.

Riley laid her head down on his shoulder and Petey put his head on hers. Bailey smiled when she walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready to go.

"Is she sleeping?"

"Nope, she's awake," Petey said as he picked Riley up and carried her over to Bailey.

"Are you sleepy," Bailey asked as Riley wrapped her arms around Bailey and put her head down.

"Yes," Riley said in a whisper.

"Uncle Scott, Aunt Ajay, Aunt Anna, pappy, grandma, Uncle Chris, and daddy are coming over later for daddy's birthday."

"Joe Joe," Riley asked as her head shot up off of Bailey's shoulder.

"Yes," Bailey replied as Riley screamed and ran to her room.

"I guess she found out Joey was coming," Petey said coming out of the bathroom.

"Can you help me get her dressed?"

Petey nodded his head and they both walked into Riley's room, "Did she get a bath already," he asked.

"No," Bailey replied, "Can you do that for me while I get her clothes?"

"Come on munchkin," Petey said holding his hand out for Riley to take.

Bailey couldn't help but laugh when she heard Petey yelling at Riley for splashing him. Every time Petey gave Riley a bath, she would splash him.

Bailey pulled out a jean skirt and a pink tank top for Riley. She walked into the closet and grabbed the pink shoes that matched.

"She's all clean," Petey said as he sat Riley down on the bed and grabbed the shoes from Bailey's hand.

Bailey pulled Riley's hair into a ponytail when Petey was finished dressing her.

"Are you ready to go, the appointment at the first house is at ten and it is already nine thirty," Bailey said.

"Yeah, let's get going," Petey said as he picked Riley up while Bailey went into the room grabbing both of their cell phones and her purse.

They got to the first house and Bailey immediately knew it was going to be the one. It was a three story Victorian style home trimmed in white.

"Oh my God, I love it," Bailey said as they got out of the car.

"Let's go inside first before you make your final decision," Petey said laughing.

"Hi, I'm Beth," the middle-aged woman said sticking out her hand, "It's nice to finally meet you."

"I'm Petey, this is my wife Bailey, and my daughter Riley."

Bailey and Petey shook her hand before they walked up the driveway and to the house.

"This house is the best one on the market right now, it is six bedrooms, six bathrooms, game room, dining room, eat in kitchen, walk in closets, and a living room that overlooks the pool and the pool house with a huge bay and bow window."

Petey looked at Bailey who had a huge smile on her face as she went from room to room.

"You love it, don't you," Petey asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I really do," Bailey said as Riley ran down the hall into the one bedroom that had previously been painted pink."

"I love it too, I can see us living here having pool parties in the summer, with Alex crashing in the pool house when he gets drunk in the summer."

"So, what do you think of the house," Beth asked.

"We'll take it, Petey said and Bailey squealed.

"Fantastic, I will start working on the paper work. We should have everything ready to go tomorrow."

"Thank you so much," Bailey said as Riley ran back down the hall.

"No problems, now here is my card, call me the first thing in the morning and I will let you know what time to come into the office, so we can sign the paperwork."

"Thank you so much for your help," Petey said as they walked down the driveway.

"Anytime," Beth said as she drove away.

Petey and Bailey snapped a picture of the house with their phones and drove off to go home. When they got home, they saw that the lights in their house were out.

They walked in and Petey was greeted with multiple voices yelling, "SURPRISE!"

"Happy birthday Pan," Ajay said as she gave him a hug.

"Wow, I don't know what to say to you all right now," Petey said, "I am shocked."

"So am I," Bailey said as Riley took off down the hall when she saw Joey, "I had no idea about this."

"You would have told him, that is why we didn't tell you," Scott said.

Petey saw his mom, dad, and sister, "Happy birthday Petey," Anna said giving him a hug.

"Thanks," he said as he pulled away and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy birthday son," Petey Sr. said giving Petey a hug followed by his mom.

"I am so glad everyone is here," Bailey said and everyone smiled, "We found a house today."

"We are moving the long two minutes to Windsor," Petey said, "We found a six bedroom Victorian style house, and after we sign the paper work tomorrow, we will be moving in next week."

Everyone clapped and congratulated both Bailey and Petey.

"Where's Alex," Bailey asked Ajay.

"He's on his way here, he is getting over the flu, which is why he hasn't been taking Bailey all week," Ajay said, "Don't worry he isn't contagious."

Bailey smiled and walked over to where Petey was talking to Sonjay and Amazing Red.

Alex arrived ten minutes later and apologized for not being there earlier for the surprise. The party went well and both Petey and Bailey couldn't thank Ajay and the Guns enough for planning the party.

When the party was over both Bailey and Petey lay in bed in each other's arms. "Thanks for the greatest birthday gift."

"I just got you new ring gear for when you go to the ROH TV taping, it wasn't that great."

"I loved the ring gear, but I meant you being with me is the greatest gift I have ever gotten. I love you."

"I love you too," Bailey said giving Petey a kiss.

Both of them couldn't wait to move into the new house, Ajay was excited to help Bailey with the home interior things, while the Guns were excited about helping Petey with the game room.

One thing is for sure, there would never be a dull moment in the house, especially when it came to the housewarming pool party that was going to happen once they were fully moved in.


	37. Stripper Surprise

Thanks to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight and SlaveToPetey for their reviews. Once again, I only own Riley, Bailey, and Carrie is she is mentioned. Ajay and Joey belong to KNFD and Anna belongs to S2P.

* * *

**Chapter 37-Stripper Surprise**

Bailey and Petey were still getting things moved into the new house, the weekend that Ajay decided to throw a bachelorette party for Bailey.

Both Riley and Joey were going to be with Petey's dad. Alex's parents volunteered to take both of the toddlers, but realized they were going to be in Las Vegas that weekend. Alex's brothers didn't want any parts of the kids and his sister couldn't take them since she was at the party too.

"Does she have any idea that my brother is the stripper," Anna asked Ajay.

"She doesn't have a clue," Ajay replied, "She is going to be so surprised."

"I still can't believe you managed to talk Petey into this," Petey's mom, Sharon smiled, "You should have had the boys do it with him too."

"I'm one step ahead of you Mrs. Williams," Ajay admitted, "Chris, Alex, and James are doing it too. Petey, Alex, and Chris are cops, and James is going to be the cowboy that they are going to be 'looking' for."

"Is JB coming to tweet it or whatever the hell it is that he does," Anna asked.

"You bet your little Canadian ass he is."

Sharon laughed as Carrie walked into the room, "Did Petey, Alex, Chris, and James seriously agree to be the strippers," Carrie asked.

"James has no problem taking his clothes off," Ajay laughed, "Have you seen some of the pictures that he did with the cowboy hat covering his crotch?"

"I NEED TO GO GOOGLE RIGHT NOW," Anna blushed as she ran into the living room and sat down at the computer.

"I think someone has a crush on Jimmy James Storm," Ajay sung causing both Sharon and Carrie to laugh.

"She does," Sharon whispered.

Ajay smirked because she had the perfect plan in her head for who would be getting a lap dance from the cowboy later on that night. The plan for the night with Petey giving Bailey a lap dance while she had a blindfold on, Ajay getting a lap dance from Chris, Alex giving Bailey's aunt who hit on Petey a lap dance, although he didn't know it, and now James was going to give Anna a lap dance.

"Hey cowboy," Ajay greeted into her phone, "I found someone who has a crush on you and therefore you are giving her a lap dance."

"Who is it darling'," James asked.

"Petey's sister, Anna," Ajay smiled into the phone.

"You have got to be shittin' me," James said taking a sip of his beer, "How do you know?"

"Like ten minutes ago we were talking about who the strippers were going to be and she heard your name and she didn't say anything, and Carrie asked if you all really agreed to do it, I said yes, and then I mentioned your pictures with the cowboy hat on your crotch, then Anna ran to the computer and was fanning herself when she saw them."

James laughed on the other line and Ajay couldn't help but quote him, "Sorry about your damn luck, cowboy."

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it," James joked, "I think she is a really pretty girl, but I don't know how the tot would take to me having a girlfriend, besides isn't Anna just twenty or twenty-one?"

"I'm not sure, I think she's twenty-one," Ajay said, "Hey, I am going to let you go because we have to go pick Bailey up. See all of you later cowboy."

"HA HA," James joked, "Bye darlin'."

"Ajay, we're ready to go," Anna announced.

Ajay walked into the living room and grabbed her purse and shut the door behind her and went to the car.

The four ladies arrived at Bailey's house and tooted the horn. All four laughed when they saw her wobble to the car. Her stomach was bigger than her whole body now that she was almost seven months pregnant.

"Are you ready for your last night of fun before you are married," Ajay asked as Bailey got into the car.

"This isn't my last night of fun, Petey and I will have plenty more before we tie the knot," Bailey blushed when she noticed Carrie and Sharon were in the car.

"That is something mothers never need to know about their sons or daughters," Sharon said and Carrie nodded her head in agreement.

"Sorry guys," Bailey smiled.

They pulled up in front of a Scott's house and saw the decorations outside and all the cars on the street and in the driveway.

"Who is all here," Bailey asked, "This is a lot of people."

"Jess, Traci, Kia, Melissa, Lisa, Jamie, Lauren, pretty much all of the girls minus Taylor," Ajay clarified.

The women walked into the house and Bailey was immediately hounded with hugs and stomach pats from everyone.

"Are you ready to party," Jess asked taking a sip of the drink in her hand.

"I can't drink you know," Bailey laughed.

"I see that, who knew the little man had it in him to be honest," Jess joked fully drunk already.

"We have a surprise for everyone," Ajay announced, "Ladies please have a seat."

"Ajay, I swear to God you better not have gotten a stripper," Bailey warned.

"Just sit the hell down, shut the hell up, and put this damn thing on," Ajay said and put the blindfold on Bailey, "Can you see anything?"

"No," Bailey replied.

"Alright then," Ajay said as she looked towards the steps and waved the boys down.

The knockouts started laughing and Traci almost spit her drink all over the carpet, "Are you serious," she whispered to Ajay.

"Someone here has been a naughty girl," Petey said as Alex turned on the CD player and the techno music echoed throughout the house and starting grinding on Bailey.

"AJAY, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU," Bailey snapped not knowing the man grinding on her was her own fiancé.

"Just shut the hell up and enjoy it," Ajay said never taking her eyes off of Chris who was straddling her.

"Damn, just wait until we get home," Chris whispered in Ajay's ear.

"I will take you to the basement and do you right now," Ajay moaned.

Alex and James stood next to JB and Scott trying to contain their laughter as Petey removed his shirt and placed Bailey's hands on his abs while continuing to straddle her.

"OH MY GOD," Bailey said removing the blindfold, "PETEY."

"Surprise baby," he said as he gave her a kiss and they started making out as did Ajay and Chris.

"GET A ROOM," Alex called out.

"This is going to make a great twitter video," JB said turning his camera off, "Alex, I believe you are up next."

"Oh hell now," Alex said.

Bailey looked at Petey who had a fake gun belt on his waist with a hat on his head, then she looked at Chris and smiled, "Damn, Ajay and I were so used being the ones fulfilling your fantasies that we forgot about ours. You boys are in for it later, and you better wear the outfits."

Everyone laughed as Bailey's aunt grabbed Alex's ass, "Whoa there you horny old bitch," Alex said.

"That is no way to talk to grandma young man," Dottie said as she threw Alex in the chair and started dancing.

"GET IT GRANDMA," Traci yelled.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE FUCKING HELP ME," Alex pleaded, "JB turn the fucking camera off."

"Bobby," Ajay said to him, "Restrain him."

Bobby came over and tied Alex's hands to the chair, "You ain't going anywhere."

"Dude, I am going to kick your ass," Alex warned, "Sleep with one eye open."

"Anna," Ajay said when Dottie finished freaking Alex and he ran upstairs to vomit.

"What," Anna asked still laughing at what she had just witnessed.

"James still needs someone to grind on," Bailey confirmed.

"Sit down little darlin' and welcome to the James Storm Rodeo," James exclaimed as Petey hit play on the stereo and 'Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy,' echoed throughout the room.

"My sister looks like she is about to pass out," Petey made known to Scott who was now standing next to JB.

"Do you know how long she has had a thing for the cowboy," Scott asked.

"I never knew she liked him," Petey noted.

"I told her about the surprise earlier and she ran to the computer when I told her about the pictures he took wearing next to nothing," Ajay chimed in.

"Wow, I guess they will be dating in the near future then," Bailey said as she looked towards Anna and James who were now making out.

"OH SHIT," Alex boasted as he came back down steps and saw the cowboy making out with Anna.

"He always thought she was pretty," Bobby admitted, "I guess now he finally did something about it."

"This is seriously the most insane bachelorette party that I have ever been to," Melissa said followed by Kia who nodded her head in agreement.

"I never thought I'd see you guys strip," Kong admitted, "I'm not complaining either."

The men laughed and Bailey wrapped her arms around Petey's waist, "I'd hate to disappoint but the sexy cops are taken except for Alex."

"Want to frisk me big boy," Kong asked and Alex shifted uncomfortably and everyone laughed, "I'm just kidding, damn loosen your shorts."

Melissa and Kia said their goodbyes and left the house. The party ended shortly after and both Bailey and Ajay couldn't wait to get home to have Chris and Petey for themselves.

"I can't believe my sister is going on a date with James," Petey began, "The age difference is HUGE between them."

"Age is just a number," Bailey preached, "They look so cute together."

"I know, it's just she's my little sister," Petey wore on, "I still feel protective of her even though she is grown."

"I know," Bailey said rubbing his back, "She'll be fine with James, he won't hurt her."

"I love you," Petey said giving her a kiss.

"I love you too."

"Miss, you are under arrest for trying to solicit sex to a police officer," Petey smirked while handcuffing Bailey.

"I plead the fifth," Bailey laughed as they walked into the house and Petey pinned her against the wall and started kissing her.

"This is the first time we have had sex in the new house," Petey proclaimed.

"Yeah I know, but you talk too much," Bailey said as Petey removed the handcuffs and they both went upstairs to their bedroom.

Bailey collapsed next to Petey who gave her a kiss before he wrapped his arms around her, "Did you like your surprise he asked?"

"Did I like it, hell I loved it," Bailey smiled before she gave him another kiss.

"I love surprising you," Petey admitted.

"You know I hate surprises, but yours are always the best."

"God, we have three more months before we are married."

"We are married in my book," Bailey said.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"We certainly are lovey dovey all of the time," Petey joked.

"Yeah, but how long did we wait to be together," Bailey asked, "We have every reason to be so in love."

"I never thought about it like that," Petey smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Bailey was right when she said they had every reason to be lovey dovey because of how long they waited to be together. Their love for each other would never change, Bailey didn't really know love until she met Petey. One thing is for sure, their love was one that couldn't be broken.


	38. Cleansing the World

Thanks to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, SlaveToPetey, and Cherrybomb13 for their reviews. I appreciate them. I only own Riley, Carrie, and Bailey, Ajay belongs to KNFD, and Anna belongs to S2P.

* * *

**Chapter 38-Cleansing the World**

"Bailey," Petey yelled up the stairs to Bailey who was giving Riley a bath, "Pick up the phone, it's Dixie."

"Can you come up and finish giving Riley a bath while I talk to her," Bailey asked.

"Sure thing," Petey replied, "Hold on Dixie, she'll be there in a minute."

"Hello," Bailey said picking up the phone in the bedroom, "Sorry I took so long, Petey had to come up and finish bathing Riley."

"That's no problem, if you're busy I can call back later," Dixie sympathized.

"It's fine, so what'd you need?"

"Have you given any thought as to whether or not you will be returning to the company after the babies are born," Dixie pondered.

"Petey and I haven't really discussed anything, I know if I come back, I would want to do the impact tapings with a few house shows here and there, but I think going to Europe and Australia would be out of the question," Bailey confirmed.

"That's understandable," Dixie replied, "As you know Angelina was released from her contract."

"Ajay mentioned Angel was released, but what does that have to do with my return," Bailey said turning towards Petey who had a fully dressed Riley in his arms. He wore a questioning look on his face when Bailey mentioned Angelina.

"Creative and I had a meeting this morning, and your name was mentioned to replace her in the Beautiful People," Dixie inquired, "You wouldn't be Ceilí Rion anymore, you'd come back as Bailey Williams since you would be married to Petey."

"Me, in the Beautiful People," Bailey laughed and Petey's eyes went wide.

"What," he whispered and Bailey held up her finger for him to wait a minute causing Riley to laugh.

"We know you would hate playing the dumb blonde, so you would be brought in as the brains of the group," Dixie promised, "For example, during a promo with Lauren when Jamie says something stupid, you correct her with the right answer."

"I like it, but do I have to wear the slutty outfits," Bailey protested.

"Unfortunately, yes," Dixie laughed.

"Oh God," Bailey exclaimed causing Petey to get a puzzled look.

"You don't have to give me an answer now, but I need an answer soon before we bring someone else in," Dixie confirmed.

"I will talk to Petey about it then get back to you as soon as I can," Bailey said.

"Okay, that's all I needed. If you make your decision by Wednesday, we can have you out here signing a new contract on Friday morning."

"Alright, I will give you a call," Bailey promised, "Thanks for calling, have a good day."

"You too, sweetie, give Petey and Riley my love, bye."

"So, you in the Beautiful People," Petey smiled, "I would love seeing you in those outfits."

"I told Dixie that I would only do the Impact tapings, one or two house shows, and no European or Australian tours if I come back, so I am here for Riley and the twins."

"Do you want to go back," Petey asked, "I mean we still have the condo in Florida, and we can stay there, I could get Johnny to cover for me at Can-Am, so I am there while you are working if I don't go to the tapings."

"I want to go back, but it's a matter of getting back into shape in order to go back. If I go back, it would be near the end of March maybe early April."

"Give it some thought, personally I would like to see you go back because you miss it so much, and besides it'd be really amazing to see you wrestle Ajay, I mean I trained you, Scott trained you, and the guns trained you. She was trained by Edge and Christian, than Chris, AJ, and Daniels help her tweak her moves. It'd be an interesting battle."

"It'd be women's wrestling history, two top notch female wrestlers trained by the best in the world go head to head," Bailey dreamed.

"I can see it now, Bailey Williams vs. Ashton Sabin for the TNA Knockout's Championship," Petey said using hand motions like he was writing a sign.

"I'll talk to Alex, Chris, and Ajay about it," Bailey pondered, "Nothing is set in stone yet."

"I know, but you know I support you no matter what," Petey said giving her a kiss.

"I know," she smiled kissing him back.

"Yucky," Riley cooed making a face.

"Remind me to kill Alex when I see him for teaching her that," Petey laughed.

"I'll help you get rid of the body," Bailey smiled.

"So, are we going to dinner tonight with Ajay, Joey, and the Guns," Petey questioned?

"I was thinking about it, but you know how the kids are when they are together in public," Bailey frowned, "Total chaos, Chaos should be both of their middle names."

"Yeah, that didn't go so well the last time," Petey remembered, "Spaghetti in the waitress' hair, ice cream in Alex's mohawk, and Chris getting a bloody nose from Joey accidentally hitting him with a Tonka toy."

"How about I cook or we order take-out to avoid the embarrassment," Bailey laughed.

"Sounds good to me," Petey smiled, "But are you sure you want to cook, I know you have been tired lately."

"Take-out it is," Bailey exclaimed, "Pizza?"

"Sounds good to me," Petey said handing Riley over to Bailey, "She sure is quiet today, I wonder if she is sick or something."

"Riley, are you okay sweetie," Bailey asked stroking her hair as Riley snuggled closer into her.

"I no feel good," Riley said and put her head on Bailey's shoulder, "My tummy hurt."

"Want daddy to tuck you in, you can lay down and take a nap until daddy, Uncle Chris, Aunt Ajay, and Joey get here," Bailey said kissing her forehead.

"Kay," Riley said reaching out for Petey who scooped her up and walked into her room across the hall.

Bailey grabbed her cell phone and called Alex asking him if he wanted to come over for dinner. She also called to tell him Riley wasn't feeling well.

"Was that Alex," Petey asked coming into the room as Bailey laid back placing her hands on her stomach that seemed to be getting bigger and bigger by the minute.

"Yeah, he said he is going to call Ajay and Chris to tell them to come here for dinner. He also said he will pick up the pizza on the way here, so we don't have to worry about that."

Petey climbed in bed next to Bailey and put his arm over her stomach caressing her bump. He looked up at Bailey who smiled and gave him a kiss.

"What's wrong, Bay," he asked.

"I was just thinking about going back, but I don't know if I want to. I don't want to miss anything with the babies, and besides, can I really be back into top shape within a month and a half after having them."

"You'll be fine," Petey promised, "I will be there helping you every step of the way. We can go to the school at night just like we used to while Alex or your mom watch the babies while we are gone."

"I guess I am just paranoid."

"A little bit," Petey laughed.

They lay like that for about twenty minutes before they heard the door open downstairs.

"PETEY, BAILEY, RILEY, WE'RE HERE," Alex called out.

"Pan, please tell me you are not molesting her while Riley is in the next room," Ajay joked.

"I am going to kill her," Petey joked causing Bailey to laugh.

"Where's Riley," Alex asked when Bailey and Petey walked into the kitchen.

"Upstairs, laying down, you can go up," Bailey replied.

"I'll be down in a minute," Alex stated setting his pizza down on his plate before walking upstairs.

"How come we didn't go out to eat," Chris asked.

"Do you remember the last time we went out," Petey laughed, "Ice cream in Alex's mohawk, spaghetti in the waitress' hair, and a bloody nose for you from Joey bashing you in the face with a Tonka toy?"

"OH YEAH," Chris smiled, "Pizza at the house was a good idea then."

"Look who is up," Alex announced walking back into the kitchen sitting in the chair placing Riley on his lap who grabbed the pizza, "Hey, if your tummy hurts, you shouldn't be eating pizza.

Riley smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek causing everyone to awe at the sight before them, so Alex gave in and handed her the pizza slice.

"The reason why we called you over here is because Dixie called me today," Bailey began.

"And…," Ajay questioned.

"I am going to replace Angelina in the Beautiful People," Bailey finished.

You could have heard a pin drop in the house and Alex smiled, "WOO HOO YOU IN SLUTTY OUTFITS," he joked.

"Are you serious," Chris asked.

"Yep," Petey said, "She is going to be the brains of the group, correcting Jamie and Ashley when they act dumb."

"So, you'll be feuding with me," Ajay asked.

"Nothing is set in stone yet, but yeah that could happen," Bailey replied.

"Awesome," Ajay smiled, "We'd give them one hell of a match."

"That is the same thing I said," Petey laughed.

"Let's make a toast," Chris said raising his beer can.

"To what," Alex asked.

"Bailey cleansing the world, one ugly person at a time," Ajay toasted.

"CHEERS," everyone said in unison.

"You'll start with Taylor," Ajay grinned.

"Oh, you have no idea," Bailey said taking a swig of her water bottle.


	39. A Trick for a Treat

Thanks to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight for her review. Unfortunately I don't own anything except Riley, Carrie, and Bailey, Ajay and Joey belong to KNFD, and Anna if she is mentioned belongs to SlaveToPetey. If you are confused with this chapter, check out my one shot entitled "Daddy and Me." This chapter follows that.

* * *

**Chapter 39-A Trick for a Treat**

"AS GOD AS MY WITNESS PATRICK KENNETH MARTIN AND JOSHUA WHATEVER THE HELL YOUR MIDDLE NAME IS HARTER, I WILL KILL THE BOTH OF YOU IN YOUR SLEEP," Bailey yelled coming into the house, "I TOLD YOU TO GET THE KIDS REAL HALLOWEEN COSTUMES NOT MINI-ME OUTFITS."

Ajay and Petey laughed at the scared looks on both Alex and Chris's faces, "If I were you two, I would explain yourselves before she kills the both of you," Petey warned, "Her mood swings today are brutal."

"We…uh…didn't…think…it…was…that…big…of…a…deal," Alex managed to choke out.

"NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL," Bailey screamed, "YOU'RE DRESSING OUR DAUGHTER UP AS A BOY."

"So, what's the big deal," Alex asked.

"If she turns into a lesbian when she is older, I am so blaming it on you," Petey answered for Bailey who was now sitting in the chair holding her stomach and breathing.

"Are you okay, Bay," Ajay asked.

"I'm fine, just a little lightheaded from yelling at the asshole."

"Ajay, babe, do you have a problem with Joey dressing up as me for Halloween," Chris asked.

"No, I don't, to be honest, I think it is cute," Ajay smiled walking over to Chris and giving him a kiss.

"How long has she been in bitch mode," Alex whispered.

"Three days," Petey sighed, "I just keep telling myself three more months."

"You and all of us, dude," Chris joked.

"I am going to lay down for a bit," Bailey said starting to get up out of the chair but Petey ran over and helped her up.

"Are you sure you are okay," he asked kissing her forehead.

"I'm fine," Bailey answered as he pulled away, "I am jetlagged, that's all. It's nothing a nap can't fix."

"How about some Midol," Alex tried to joke, but Bailey calmly walked over to him and stomped on his foot, "YOU FUCKING BITCH," he moaned, "MMMM…THAT FUCKING HURT!"

"That'll teach you not to piss me off, I thought you already knew not too, but I guess not," Bailey smirked before she kissed his cheek.

"As God as my witness, Petey," Alex said with pain still in his voice, "You better let me sleep with her after she has the kids and before you two get married. She owes me big time for that."

"No chance in hell," Petey replied, "I already let her sleep with you once."

"So, twice never hurt nobody," Alex pouted.

"Go get a hooker because you are not getting my wife."

Ajay and Chris laughed, "Where are the kids," Ajay asked.

"Upstairs sleeping," Alex replied, "They haven't woken up all night."

"They are knocked out cold," Chris replied, "I guess Skee Ball and the ball pit wore them out."

"I'm sure the tunnels wore you out too, Alex," Ajay cracked and Petey couldn't contain his laughter.

"Dude you sent them pictures, didn't you," Alex asked Chris.

"Uh huh," Chris replied laughing, "I couldn't resist sending them the pictures of you making an ass out of yourself."

"Whatever," Alex smiled, "I am heading home early, I need to carve designs in this wig."

"Since when are you a hairdresser," Petey asked and Alex flipped him off.

"I do my own designs, I know how to do that much."

"See ya later, dude," Chris said as Alex shook his hand and gave him a man hug.

"When she decides to stop being a bitch, tell her to call me," Alex motioned towards the steps.

"I HEARD THAT," Bailey yelled.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO," Alex mocked waving to the three in the kitchen and walked out of the door.

"I personally think dressing the kids up as you guys is a cute idea," Petey admitted, "But I dare not disagree with her because the pregnant woman is always right."

"Pan, take it from me," Ajay suggested, "Never disagree with a pregnant woman."

"Why," Chris asked.

"We drive the bipolar fast lane at a hundred miles per hour," Ajay laughed.

"I am going to go upstairs and check on her," Petey said, "You guys can leave Joey here until later. I know you need some alone time."

"THANK YOU," Chris freaked throwing Ajay over his shoulder, "Leave her suitcase here, we'll come get it later, right now I am going to rock her world."

"I can walk you know," Ajay shrieked, "Well right now I can but later I won't be able to."

"I didn't need to know that," Petey laughed shutting the door behind them.

"I told Chris and Ajay that they could leave Joey here while they go spend some time together," Petey said as he crawled in bed with Bailey, "I hope that's okay."

"That's fine, both he and Riley are sleeping anyways and it is only ten in the morning anyways."

"Are you really mad at Alex and Chris about the costumes or is that the hormones talking?"

"It's the hormones," Bailey cried, "The closer I get to the due date, the more I turn into a bitch. I'm sorry."

"Shhh…don't cry," Petey soothed her by rubbing her back and stroking her hair giving her a kiss on her forehead, "It's all worth it."

"I know," Bailey sniffled before she pulled away and laid her head down, "I'm sorry, it's the hormones again."

"So, Halloween is in two days, and Traci is having her party down in Orlando, shouldn't we pack up the kids and find a babysitter," Petey asked.

"Anna can't babysit because she is going with James, so I can get my mom to come down to Orlando with us," Bailey replied.

"While you, me, and Ajay are getting ready, Alex and Chris can take the kids out trick or treating, unless you want to go with them," Bailey said.

"I think Chris and Ajay should take Joey, and Alex should take Riley. It's Joey's first Halloween with Ajay and Chris."

"I totally forgot about that."

"I'll tell you what, I will go call your mom," Petey volunteered, "I will call Carrie and ask her to come down with us, then I will go pick up our costumes at the costume shop."

"Alright, sounds good," Bailey smiled.

"Are you going to be okay with the kids if they wake up," Petey asked.

"I'll be fine," Bailey assured him, "I kind of do have to get used to having two kids running around kicking and screaming, but Riley will be there too, so make it three. Two toddlers are great practice."

"You've got a point," Petey laughed, "I'll bring us back something to eat, I love you."

"I love you too," Bailey said giving Petey a kiss.

**Halloween…**

"Do you have the jackets," Alex asked Chris as the kids sat on the bed watching them.

"Yeah, they are in the bag over by the dresser," Chris confirmed, "Do you have the t-shirts, pants, and wristbands?"

"Yes I do," Alex replied pulling the bag up on top of the chair.

"Let's do this," Chris said high fiving Alex.

"Did Ajay leave her straightener here so we can flat iron Joey's hair with gel to look like yours?"

"Yup it's plugged in already, she taught me how to do it the other day."

Alex dressed Riley while Chris dressed Joey, "Do what daddy taught you," Chris said to Joey.

"JB, you need a mento," Joey said clearly waving his hand in front of his face before he did the map of Michigan.

"Good job kiddo," Chris smiled ruffling his hair, "You look very handsome."

Joey was dressed in black track pants that had white stripes, similar to the ones that Chris and Alex wore. Joey's hair was brushed and styled like Chris'. He donned a smaller version of Chris' MCMG wristbands and dog tags with a MCMG Bel Air t-shirt like the one Chris wore, and Nike tennis shoes like the ones Alex wore.

"Joey's dressed," Chris said walking into the room where Alex was dressing Riley and he laughed at the site before him.

"Riley is ready to go," Alex said stepping out of the way.

Chris was amazed at how much Riley looked like Alex, she donned the black MCMG t-shirt with the same track pants on that Joey had on with dog tags and the mohawk wig.

"She looks just like you, it's not even funny," Chris said.

"Riley, show Uncle Chris what I taught you."

"We'll even throw in a free ShamWow," Riley said grabbing one out of her pocket causing Chris to laugh.

"NICE," he laughed.

"Let's take them over to Bailey and Petey's house to show them," Alex said grabbing Riley off the bed and headed for the door with Chris and Joey following behind them.

"OH MY GOD," Ajay said as she looked out Bailey and Petey's Orlando house window, "BAILEY DON'T LOOK OUT THE WINDOW."

"OH MY GOD," Petey said, "They look just like them."

"HOLY SHIT," Bailey laughed, "…and to think I was about to stop them from dressing them up."

"JB, you need mento," Joey said when Petey opened the door.

"We even throw in a free ShamWow." Riley said grabbing hers out of her pocket.

"OH MY GOD HELP US," Bailey said as Riley ran to her, "The kids have turned into their fathers."

Alex and Chris looked at each other, "Trick or Treat," they said in unison.


	40. Thanksgiving Gone Bad

Thanks to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight and SlaveToPetey for their reviews. I don't own anyone except Bailey, Riley, and Carrie. Ajay and Joey belong to KNFD, and Anna belongs to S2P. Just a little FYI, I have no idea what Alex Shelley's parents' names are, so they are Shirley and Joe in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 40-Thanksgiving Gone Bad**

"How many people are coming today," Petey asked Bailey as her and Ajay set the dining room table.

"Alex's mom and dad, your parents, my mom, Uncle Scott, Joey, Ajay, Chris, your sister, Bobby, and James," Bailey replied.

"That's a lot of people," Alex pointed out as he walked into the dining room with Bailey on his hip.

"I know, but it'll be worth it since both Ajay and I will be married to Petey and Chris next year, and will start Thanksgiving traditions with our own family," Bailey began, "Which reminds me, I know we agreed that you have Riley on the weekends and I have her during the week, but how are we going to sort out the holidays?"

"Every other Holiday," Alex explained, "For example, if you have her on Thanksgiving, I get her on Christmas, then you get her on Easter."

"That works," Bailey smiled, "You plan everything in your head lately"

"Hey, I try," Alex smiled back, "I mean, being a dad has really changed me."

"Trust me, we know," Chris finally spoke smiling, "I personally prefer daddy Alex over butt face Alex."

"Go to Hello Kitty," Alex joked.

"Alright, enough with the Hello Kitty crap," Petey said, "Alex, go give Riley a bath and get her dressed. Joey is sleeping in her bed, so don't mind him. Everyone is going to be here any minute."

"I'll get the door," Chris said standing up from his chair when the door bell rang.

"Hey Joshua," Carrie said as she walked through the door giving him a hug.

"How have you been," Chris asked as they walked to the dining room.

"Good, how about yourself," she asked in return.

"I've never been better, I got so much to be thankful for this year," he smiled as Joey ran up to him.

"Hi Joe Joe," Carrie smiled at the toddler before ruffling his hair.

"Hi Carecare," Joey said giving her a smile.

"Happy Thanksgiving everybody," Carrie said going around the room hugging people.

"Thanks mom," Bailey smiled when Carrie rubbed her stomach,

"Two more months to go, are you both ready?"

"I can't wait for them to get here, but I am going to miss her being pregnant," Petey admitted.

"I'm sure you guys will have other children," Carrie assured Petey, "Bailey has always wanted a big family."

"She never told me that," Petey smiled.

"You never asked," Bailey joked.

"GAMMA," Riley yelled running down the hall.

"How's my angel," Carrie asked ticking Riley.

"I'm good, how are you," Alex said coming down the step giving Carrie a hug.

"Very funny," Carrie laughed and Alex smirked,

"Where is everybody," Scott yelled into the house.

"I really got to stop handing out keys to people close to us," Petey joked causing everyone to laugh.

"We're in the dining room," Bailey said.

"Happy Thanksgiving everybody," Scott said going around the room and hugging the ladies and shaking Alex, Chris, and Petey's hands.

"WE'RE HERE," Sharon, Petey's mom's voice suddenly filled the house.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Bailey and Petey both wished her when they walked into the hallway to greet them.

"You look great," Peter said to Bailey, "You have a glow to you."

"Thanks," Bailey smiled hugging him back, "Happy Thanksgiving."

"You too," Peter said smiling.

"WE'RE HERE TOO," James yelled obnoxiously into the house.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Anna said as James wrapped is arm around her waist.

"Thanks, same to all of you," Petey said as he hugged his sister.

"Where's Bobby," Bailey asked.

"He went to his mom's," James confirmed, "Last minute decision, she wanted him there."

"I respect that," Bailey smiled when they all walked into the dining room.

"Are we watching the game today or what," James asked, "Do you have beer?"

"Have we ever let you go without a beer," Petey joked.

"No sir," James laughed when he opened the cooler behind the couch that was facing the living room and pulled one out for himself, Petey, Chris, Alex, Scott, and Peter.

"I'll get the door," Anna said as she walked into the hallway answering the door, "Happy Thanksgiving Mr. and Mrs. Martin."

"Thanks, same to you Anna," Joseph, Alex's dad smiled.

"Where is my granddaughter," Shirley asked.

"In the dining room," Anna said trying her best not to call Shirley a bitch to her face, "Joe, the guys are in the living room watching the game if you want to join them. There is beer behind the couch in a cooler if you want one."

"Thanks sweetie," he smiled as he walked towards the living room.

"Is dinner ready yet," Alex hollered into the kitchen.

"NOT YET, YOU PIG," Bailey responded earning 'OOOOHHHHs' from all the guys.

"Is Alex's mom on her period or something," Anna whispered to Ajay, "She is in a fucked up mood today."

"I think she is pissed because Bailey is marrying Petey and not Alex, I can't be sure," Ajay mumbled.

_Half an hour later… _

"Patrick, darling, why don't you lead us in grace," Shirley said and everyone snickered.

"Mom, come one let someone else do it," Alex whined.

"Patrick Kenneth Martin, set an example for your daughter and say grace," Ajay mocked.

Alex shot her a glare, "Fine," he growled, "Everyone join hands and bow your heads."

"This ought to be good," Petey whispered to Bailey who tried to stifle her laughter.

"Dear God, thank you for this food, Chris, Petey, Ajay, James, mine, and Bailey's careers. Thank you for another year on this earth, my sexy ass body, and my daughter. By the way, please let Chris and I become tag champs soon, just a small favor from my main man, MUCH LOVE HOMIE," Alex said pounding his chest with his fist before kissing his pointer to the sky, "Amen."

"Amen," everyone said in unison and Bailey finally let out a laugh that she couldn't keep in anymore.

Dinner went by with everyone making small talk about the wedding and the babies. After dinner, Scott left to go back home to pack for his upcoming road work with TNA, Ajay and Chris did the same with Joey. James had left with Anna and Petey's parents to go to their house for the night, which meant that it left Shirley, Joe, Alex, Petey, and Bailey at the house.

"So, Bailey when are you going to marry my son," Shirley asked which caused Petey's head to have an exorcist effect.

"I'm not marrying Alex, I am marrying Petey."

"Then why did you have a daughter with my son if you had no intention of ever being with him," Shirley bitched.

"Because Alex and I made a mistake," Bailey scoffed.

"Are you referring to my granddaughter as a mistake," Shirley asked.

"Absolutely not, I love my daughter to death."

"Then why were you such a slut," Shirley asked, "You slept with my son then kept him away from his daughter for two years, are you sure Riley is even his daughter?"

"YES, RILEY IS HIS DAUGHTER," Bailey snapped, "Pat, get your mother."

"Mom, will you stop, Riley is my daughter and Bailey is my best friend. If I could choose any guy to help Bailey raise my daughter, it'd be Petey," Alex said sticking up for both of his best friends, "You have no right judging either one of them."

"He's not good enough for her, Patrick, you are," Shirley said, "I don't care if she is pregnant, I would rather see you with her than him."

"I've been judged my whole life," Petey heard, "I don't care what you say about me. You don't know the history that Bailey and I have together. I fought for so long to be with her, and no one is going to take her away from me."

"Boo hoo," Shirley mocked, "I don't like you with Bailey."

"I don't like you in my house, but you didn't see me kicking you out," Petey snapped.

"Mom, I think it is time for you to leave," Alex said, "You've upset them enough."

"But…," Shirley began.

"But nothing, mom just go."

"Joseph, let's go," Shirley growled, "I won't be at the wedding just so you know."

"You weren't invited anyways," Petey shot back.

"I'm sorry about her," Joseph apologized, "She doesn't know what she is talking about."

"Dad, don't apologize for her," Alex snapped, "Please just take her home before Petey goes outside and lays her out on the driveway with a Canadian Destroyer."

Joe laughed and hugged his son before hugging Bailey and shaking Petey's hand.

"I'm going to head out too," Alex said, "I'm going to head upstairs to say goodbye to Riley before I go."

"What's wrong," Bailey asked Petey who sat down on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Maybe we should call the wedding off," he stated.

"WHAT? NO! WHY?," Bailey asked, "Are you going to let what she said get to you?"

"I'm tired of people saying that I am not good enough for you, Bay," Petey admitted, "I hear it every day online and now in person. Everyone wants to see you with Alex, maybe it is best if you are with him."

"Don't ever fix your lips to say that ever again," Bailey sniffled, "I love you too much and what happened to the Petey who didn't give a damn what people thought about him?"

"He died when we got together," Petey smiled, "I changed when you came into my life again for the better. I need to hear you say that you love me."

"I love you," Bailey said, "You and only you."

Petey smiled, "I love you too."


	41. Black Friday Blues

Thanks to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight and SlaveToPetey for their reviews. I don't own anyone except Bailey, Riley, and Carrie. Ajay and Joey belong to KNFD and Anna belongs to S2P.

* * *

**Chapter 41-Black Friday Blues**

Bailey heard the phone ring when she was in the kitchen heating leftovers for her and Petey to eat. Riley had been asleep for two hours and there was no sign of her waking up soon.

"Bay, it's Alex," Petey said handing her the phone.

"Hey Shell, what's up," Bailey asked.

"I was going through the Toys R Us ad that was in the paper this morning and there is a Barbie car that I want to get Riley on sale and a couple of other things that I know she would like that go on sale at five, want to go camp out with me tonight?"

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack," Alex joked.

"Hold on, I'll ask Petey if he wants to go too."

"Alex wants to know if you want to camp out at Toys R Us tonight," Bailey smiled trying not to laugh at Petey's facial expression.

"Hell no, is he fucking crazy?"

"I heard that," Alex laughed.

"I'll take that as a no then, Alex, what time are you leaving?"

"I was going to leave as soon as I could. Are you going?"

"Grab the tent, the space heater, and a HUGE thermos of decaffeinated coffee," Bailey said, "Pick me up in like 10 minutes."

"Alright, I'll grab everything. Thanks for agreeing to come with me, no one else would go."

"Hey, anytime, I needed to start shopping anyways."

"I'll be there in like twenty minutes, dress warm. Wait…is it safe going out in the cold when you're pregnant?"

"That's why I said bring the space heater and the coffee with the tent, it'll be warm with the heater."

"Oh…right," Alex laughed, "Sorry, blonde moment."

"HEY," Bailey joked.

"You're not naturally blonde though, so I'm off the hook."

"Shut up and get off the phone or we'll never get there in time."

"Alright, see you in twenty minutes."

"Bye."

"I can't believe you are camping out with the King of Anger Management," Petey laughed, "He is going to blow a gasket when someone pisses him off. You know how he gets."

"I need to get Riley some things anyways," Bailey said, "Let's look at it this way, if I get the shopping done now, we have more time to ourselves to finish the nursery and get ready for the wedding."

"I'll give you my credit card, pick some things up for me. You know what I like to buy her," Petey said.

"Of course I do, are you sure you are okay with me going," Bailey asked, "If you don't want me to go, I won't."

"I'm sure, I'll let Riley sleep in the bed with me, that way she doesn't get scared when she yells for you and you aren't here."

"I'm going to get dressed, I have to find layers to wear."

"Alright, I'll be down here stuffing my face when you come back down," Petey smiled.

Bailey laughed and went upstairs, she started going through the closet when she heard Alex come through the door.

"Sorry about what my mom said, I don't understand what her problem is," Bailey hear Alex say, "I meant what I said, I wouldn't choose anyone else but you to raise Riley."

"I love her like she is mine," Petey said, "Nothing will change that and I love Bailey way too much to listen to what anyone says about our relationship anymore."

"You deserve her," Alex replied, "I know how much you love her."

"I'm ready to go," Bailey said coming into the kitchen with her purse and 5 layers of clothes on.

"I am going shopping with a fucking Eskimo," Alex joked.

"SHUT IS SHELLEY OR YOU WILL BATTLE THE CROWD YOURSELF," Bailey warned.

"I wouldn't be by myself, Ajay and James would be with me. In fact, they are already there holding our place in line."

"Oh Christ," Bailey laughed.

"James is bringing the boozer cruiser, but don't worry the beer is in a thermos like it is coffee."

"He truly thinks of everything, doesn't he?"

Petey laughed, "Why do I have a feeling that Ajay and James are going to get into trouble?"

"Because they always do," Alex laughed.

"We should get going," Bailey said looking at the kitchen clock, "We don't want to keep them unattended for long."

"We'll be back in the morning, I will take good care of her," Alex assured Petey.

"I know you will, have fun babe, be safe, I love you," Petey smiled giving her a kiss.

"I love you too, I'll call you or you can call me."

"I will, see you later. Have fun."

"Bye Petey," Alex and Bailey said in unison walking out the door.

Bailey and Alex arrived at Toys R U to see a line that was already half way through the parking lot. They realized that Ajay and James were tenth in line.

"I brought mace," Alex laughed, "Someone fucks with me, I will spray those bastards."

"You're not spraying anyone, cuss them out," Bailey warned, "I am not bailing your ass out of jail and neither will James or Chris."

"You're such a bitch," he smiled when they got into the line.

"Hey lil darlin', he dragged you out here too," James laughed.

"Unfortunately," Bailey laughed, "Hey Ajay."

"I am fucking freezing my ass off. Alex if I didn't have to Christmas shop for Joey, I'd kill you."

"Let's go in the tent and sit by the heater," James suggested, "My beer will turn into a slushy."

"God forbid," Bailey laughed as they all filed into the tent and sat around the heater.

"What time is it," Ajay asked groggily when Bailey's cell phone alarm went off.

"Quarter to five," Bailey replied, "James and Alex went to go find a bathroom and coffee."

Alex and James came back to the tent with four coffees and relieved bladders.

"I'm buying breakfast after this shenanigan," James promised.

"WOO BREAKFAST ON JIMMY JAMES," Ajay shrieked.

"I'm surprised no one has recognized us yet," Alex chimed in, "That's…unusual."

"Well, no one is going to recognize us in layers and layers of clothes with scarves wrapped around our faces," James laughed.

"ALRIGHT IT'S FIVE AM, THE STORE IS OPEN FOR BUSINESS," the store manager said on the megaphone, "LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!"

"You go left, I'll go right," James said to Ajay.

"We'll stick together," Alex promised Bailey, "Petey will me if something happened."

"ARGH!! SHIVER ME TIMBERS," Bailey heard Ajay yell.

"OH DEAR GOD, PLEASE TELL ME SHE'S NOT RIDING THE SHOPPING CART LIKE A PIRATE SHIP AGAIN."

Alex laughed hysterically when he saw Ajay coming down the Barbie aisle standing up in a shopping cart.

"SHE HAS FOAM POOL NOODLES," Alex said.

"OH MY GOD," Bailey laughed, "SHE JUST GRABBED THAT GUY'S TOUPEE OFF OF HIS HEAD AND NOW JAMES HAS IT ON HIS."

"We don't know them right now," Bailey said as she grabbed the doll house off of the shelf and put it in the cart followed by several other things.

"I got everything I wanted to get, how about you," Alex asked Bailey.

"I'm done," Alex smiled, "Let's ditch them."

"Sure thing," Bailey smiled.

"BAILEY," Ajay called out.

"ALEX," James slurred.

"Where are they?"

"Sorry about our damn luck, they ditched us."

"We got the black Friday blues," Ajay began singing since she got drunk with James.

"BLACK FRIDAY BLUEEEEESSSS," James started singing.

"Bailey," Petey said into the phone.

"I just got a call from the Detroit PD."

"Let me guess, James and Ajay got arrested at Toys R Us.

"You guessed right," Petey laughed.

"I'm not bailing them out," Bailey said looking at Alex.

"Just wait until Chris finds out," Petey said, "I am calling him right now."

"Black Friday makes people go crazy," Alex joked.

"Let's go back to my house and I'll make all of us breakfast," Bailey said, "The two of them locked up will teach them a lesson."

One thing was for sure, Chris wasn't happy when he found out about Ajay and James being in jail. They had the black Friday blues.


	42. Coming Clean

Thanks to Kennedy's Friday Night delight for her review, I appreciate it. I don't own anyone except Bailey, Riley and Carrie. Ajay and Joey belong to KNFD and Anna belongs to SlaveToPetey.

* * *

**Chapter 42-Coming Clean**

Bailey and Petey looked at each other with guilty expressions when Fr. Burke said the two words that a couple who forgot they held a secret never wanted to hear, "A marriage cannot last if there are secrets. You must come clean in order to make your marriage work."

"That's it for today, I'll see you guys next week," Fr. Burke smiled.

"Thanks Father, we'll see you then," Bailey smiled shaking his hand. She walked outside and slid to the ground. It was a cold December morning in Windsor, snow falling all around.

"Bay, are you okay," Petey asked, "You're not going into labor, are you?"

"No, I'm fine," Bailey smiled weakly, "Something Fr. Burke said cut me like a knife."

"Was it the whole coming clean in order to make a marriage work thing," he asked.

Bailey nodded and wrapped her arms around herself, "We need to talk about this at home."

"I agree," Petey said, "We need to get everything out in the open in order to make us work."

"I know," Bailey replied.

Alex had taken Riley for the evening; they were going to Chuck E. Cheese with Chris, Ajay, and Joey.

Bailey and Petey pulled up in front of the house and as soon as they got in the door, Petey was the first to admit his secret.

"You might want to sit down for what I am about to tell you," he stated causing Bailey to get nervous and sit down.

"What is it, why am I sitting down," she asked.

"I was uh…married before," Petey admitted.

"WHAT," Bailey screamed.

"No one knows except Scott," he reasoned, "It didn't last long, maybe a month or two. Her name was Gina, she was from Detroit. I met her at a BCW show, we got drunk after the show, and when I woke up the next morning I was married to her."

Bailey sat there stunned and not knowing what to say, "Say something, please," Petey asked.

"What do you want me to say," Bailey replied, "I don't know whether to feel shocked, betrayed, or hurt?"

"I had the marriage annulled," Petey assured her, "I made sure our marriage never existed. I didn't love her, we never shared the same bed, we never had sex, it wasn't even a marriage to be honest."

"I love you too much to be angry right now, but what I am going to say may shock you more than anything."

"What could possibly be more shocking than me being married before?"

"Chris knew I was pregnant with Riley," Bailey admitted, "I felt like he was the only one I could trust at the time. I couldn't tell you because you hated me and Ajay would tell Alex."

"Do Ajay and Alex know that Chris knew?"

"I asked him about that when I first brought Riley here, Ajay and Alex still don't know."

"I don't know what to say, this is shocking to me," Petey admitted, "I just wish I would have sucked it up sooner telling you how I felt and I'd be Riley's dad, I never would have been married either."

"How did Gina take it when you annulled the marriage," Bailey asked.

"She was shocked, she thought that we were falling in love when in reality, it was her that was falling in love and I just fell more and more in love with you."

Bailey and Petey sat in silence for a good ten minutes, "Is that all you had to tell me," Bailey asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, that's the only thing I was holding back, how about you?"

"I slept with Alex more than three times you know about," Bailey admitted, "He'd come to visit me down in Ann Arbor and we'd have sex while he was there. It was a friend with benefits type of relationship. Then he married Danielle and we stopped it, until the night Riley was conceived on that road trip Scott took us on."

"Wow, I don't know what to say," Petey said, "I guess I should be mad because he knew how I felt about you. I feel like he backstabbed me."

"If it makes you feel any better, I used to call him Petey when we had sex," Bailey joked, "It used to piss him off."

Petey laughed and knelt down in front of Bailey, "I love you," he said smiling before he kissed her, "You and only you. What happened in the past is in the past and will stay there."

"You know that no matter how many times I tried to convince myself that I was falling in love with Alex, it never worked because I loved you and my heart held onto you and only you," Bailey sniffled.

"Don't cry Bay Bay," Petey said hugging her, "I told you that I'd never make you cry again as long as you were with me."

"I know you did, but it's hard for me to let go of the past."

"You have to move on with the past in order to progress in the future," Petey preached.

"I love you," Bailey smiled.

"I love you too," Petey replied rubbing her stomach before he kissed it.

"Only four more weeks and they'll be here," Bailey smiled.

"I can't wait," Petey smiled when they heard a car pull into the driveway.

"They're back," Bailey said standing up out of the chair and walking over to the door unlocking it.

"Someone is sleepy after skee ball and pizza," Alex smiled as he handed a sleeping Riley over to Bailey who laid her down on the couch.

"Joey here is knocked out too," Chris said laying him and Ajay's son down on the opposite side of the couch.

"What's wrong," Ajay asked immediately sensing something was wrong.

"I think all five of us need to sit down and have a serious conversation," Petey clarified.

"What's going on," Chris asked, "You guys aren't breaking up, are you?"

"Of course not," Bailey said, "But when we were at our marriage class earlier, the priest said something that hit us hard, which caused us to admit secrets to each other that no one knew before."

Bailey saw Chris swallow hard as did Alex, "Wow," Ajay admitted, "Let's go in the dining room and talk about this."

"Who wants to start," Petey asked looking at Alex who sat down fiddling with the placemat.

"I don't have anything to hide man," Alex lied.

"Oh, but I think you do," Bailey pressured.

"Bay, no," Alex pleaded.

"I want us all to come clean with each other," Petey said, "Alex, I already know man, just admit it."

"Fine," Alex replied, "I used to visit Bay every weekend when she was in college and we'd fuck each other, okay."

"It sounds so much more wrong when you say it like that," Bailey sighed.

"Fine, Bailey and I had sexual relations every weekend," Alex said sarcastically.

The five people in the room tried to stifle their laughter but couldn't.

"How about you Josh," Bailey said.

"Uh oh, she never calls you Josh unless she means business. What the hell did you do," Ajay asked.

"I knew she was pregnant with Riley," Chris admitted, the words coming out of his mouth like dictionary diarrhea.

"WHAT," Ajay and Alex screamed in unison.

"YOU KNEW SHE WAS PREGNANT WITH MY KID AND DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ME," Alex yelled, "UNFUCKINGBELIEVABLE."

"How come you never told me," Ajay asked, "I mean I should have known she'd tell you because I would have told Alex. She didn't trust anyone with the secret; it's obvious that you were the only one she could trust."

Bailey saw Alex get up and leave the room and she followed behind him, "Excuse me for one minute," she pardoned as she followed him outside.

"Alex," she called out to him, "Alex wait."

"I have nothing to say to any of you right now, my best friend knew you were pregnant and didn't bother to tell me that I was going to be a father. I would have been there for you, I know what you said before about you not telling me because then I would have wanted to do right by marrying you, that's true because I loved you a hell of a lot back then."

"I'm sorry," Bailey cried.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it Bailey, don't you get it," Alex asked, "I would have wanted us to be a family even though you loved Petey. Hell, I would have granted you a divorce to be with him, but you and I both know if Petey didn't exist, you and I would be together. Chris is my best friend and him holding a secret that huge from me honestly breaks my heart."

"Alex, you know I will always love you, but you know you wouldn't have granted me a divorce if we would have been married. You know I would have fallen in love with you and I would have wanted it to work for Riley's sake because I grew up without a father. That is another reason why I didn't tell you about Riley. I didn't want her growing up not knowing her father."

"I'm sorry that you think so little of me, Bailey," Alex said sitting down on the steps in front of the house.

"You know I wouldn't choose no other father for Riley but you," Bailey said putting her arm around Alex who by instinct put his arms around her hugging her to him, "You know our daughter is the only part of me that you have left. I know that is why you love her so much."

"I know," Alex smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek, "Come on, let's go back in the house. I don't want you getting sick while you're pregnant."

"I think we need to talk," Chris said, "Could you guys give us some privacy?"

"Yeah, sure, we'll be downstairs in the game room watching the game," Petey replied.

"Do you think they'll try to kill each other," Ajay asked.

"No, they'll just yell then when they're done, they'll act as if nothing happened," Bailey joked knowing how the duo couldn't stay mad at each other.

"Any secrets from you Ajay," Petey joked.

"As a matter of fact there is," Ajay smiled, "I'm pregnant."

"Does Chris know," Bailey asked.

"I'm telling him on Christmas, please don't say anything, I want it to be a surprise," Ajay begged.

"We won't tell him anything," Petey said, "Alex too, he has a big mouth."

Bailey and Ajay hugged Petey causing him to laugh when Bailey started telling her about how when being pregnant you get really bitchy due to the hormones. They immediately got silent and started talking about the fight between Eric Godard from the Pittsburgh Penguins and Sean Avery from the New York Rangers when Alex and Chris entered the room joking with each other.

"Are you too back to being heterosexual life partners again," Bailey asked.

"Screw you, Bay," Alex joked.

"No thanks honey that is why you and your lover boy were fighting anyways."

Petey and Ajay laughed when Alex and Chris flipped Bailey off.

"Are we all being honest with each other," Alex asked.

"Yes," Bailey, Ajay, and Petey all lied in unison causing Chris to become suspicious.

One thing was for sure, these five friends would become closer than they already were. Who knew secrets wouldn't kill a friendship, but it would rather make it stronger.


	43. Go Hoyt Yourself

Thanks to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight and SlaveToPetey for their reviews. I don't own anyone except Bailey and Riley, Ajay and Joey belong to KNFD.

* * *

**Chapter 43-Go Hoyt Yourself**

Bailey, Ajay, Traci, and Jess sat in Bailey's house watching chick flicks and eating ice cream when they got bored and decided to ask each other about the guys that they have slept with. Both Riley and Joey were upstairs sleeping and the guys were at Can-Am as the special guest trainers.

"So who have you slept with Bay Bay," Traci asked taking another bite of the Ben and Jerry's Chippity Dough Da ice cream that she had in her hand.

"I am not discussing who I have had sex with," Bailey laughed.

"Alright if Madame Midget isn't going to play the game right then I will tell you who I had sex with," Jess said taking a sip of the whiskey in her flask.

"This ought to be good," Ajay laughed.

"Shut up slut let me talk," Jess joked causing the other three girls to laugh, "I've had sex with Brutus Magnus, Hernandez, James Storm who I might add is unfuckingbelievable in bed."

"We know," Bailey and Ajay said in unison.

"Oh I forgot you two whores begged midget man and Sabin to fuck him," Jess laughed, "Now shut the hell up, I wasn't finished."

"Okay we're listening," Traci said speaking up for the first time in five minutes. She was too intrigued by the three other women's antics.

"I slept with Lance Hoyt and as much as I'd hate to admit this, I screwed JB too," Jess said chugging down the rest of her whiskey in the flask.

"OH MY GOD JB," Ajay shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?"

"That is foul," Bailey gagged, "All the money in the world would not be enough for me to fuck JB."

"I was drunk you whores," Jess laughed pulling a bottle of vodka out of her purse.

"I have only slept with Bentley and Frankie," Traci swore.

"Come on, anyone from high school or anything," Ajay asked.

"Yeah, but I can't remember his name," Traci laughed.

"How about you Ajay," Jess asked.

"Johnny Devine, both members of Beer Money, Lance Hoyt, and of course Chris," Ajay admitted.

"Johnny Devine of all people," Jess asked.

"You're one to talk when you slept with JB," Traci joked.

"Touché my friend," Jess laughed.

"My turn," Bailey laughed, "I've slept with Alex, Petey, Dominic, James, and Lance Hoyt."

"What the hell did you three see in Hoyt," Traci asked, "He's gross."

"Oh my God," Ajay said appalled, "You obviously didn't see what we saw in him."

"The pouty lips," Bailey began.

"The blue eyes," Jess said.

"The mysterious tattoos," Ajay said.

"The long hair," Jess finished.

"EW," Traci said, "I am going to be sick."

"Have you seen him lately with WWE," Bailey asked, "HE IS FUCKING SEXY!"

"Nothing can make that man sexy," Traci gagged.

"Speak for yourself," Ajay laughed.

The guys opened the door and heard the tail end of the conversation, "Hoyt was good in bed too when I had him, completely kinky," Bailey began, "Oh I know right, tell me about it," Ajay said, "He had me tied to the headboard with a scarf."

They both froze when they heard the guys clear their throats behind them. There was an awkward silence between the guys and girls followed by, "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?"

"You know I love you and only you," both Bailey and Chris told their fiancés.

"If you love them so much why'd you fuck the Guitar Hero nerd," Alex asked.

"Mind your own damn business," Ajay said.

"My daughter's mother is my business," Alex fired back.

"Go fuck yourself," Ajay replied getting in his face.

"Dude, if I were you I would back off. She can and will kick your ass," Chris warned his best friend and tag partner.

"Go Hoyt yourself," Alex smirked in Ajay's face.

"Not funny asshole," Ajay replied.

"I thought it was," Alex laughed.

"Yeah well you also thought it was funny when you picked your tooth up off of the floor when Bailey punched you in the face for trying to kiss her when she came back," Ajay reminded Alex who was not thrilled.

"Jess slept with JB," Traci blurted out.

"WHAT," the guys all said in unison.

"What," Jess asked.

"JB of all people to sleep with on the roster you chose the interview fairy," Alex joked.

"I was drunk, he was drunk, and we were both horny. He doesn't remember shit," Jess laughed.

"WOW," Petey said, "That is all I have to say."

"Bay are you okay, why are you holding your stomach," Ajay asked with a look of concern on her face when she saw Bailey buckle over and grab her stomach.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Bailey smiled, "The twins are just kicking a lot more than usual today."

"Maybe you should sit down babe," Petey said guiding Bailey towards the couch.

Bailey sat down and felt another pain in her stomach, "OW," she said rubbing the spot where the pain came from, "Petey, I think we need to go to a hospital. I think I am going into labor."

"OH MY GOD," Petey said as everyone went into panic mode.

"ALEX START THE CAR," Ajay said tossing him the keys.

"Bailey stay calm," Chris said walking over to the couch and scooping her up in his arms as Petey ran up the steps and threw clothes into a bag and ran back downstairs.

"Traci, stay here with Jess in case James and Bobby show up for the game besides Riley and Joey are upstairs sleeping," Ajay said, "Tell them Bay may have gone into labor. We will call you guys as soon as we know something."

"Alright, call us," Traci said as Ajay shut the door.

"WE NEED A DOCTOR," Petey shouted with Bailey in his arms as they walked into the hospital.

"How far apart are her contractions," the nurse asked as Petey laid Bailey on the gurney.

"I don't think she is in labor, she is a month and a half away from delivery," Petey said, "She has been under stress lately."

"Might be a case of false labor," the nurse said as she wheeled Bailey into a room, "The doctor will be in shortly."

"Are you okay Bay," Petey asked holding her hand and rubbing her head gently with his hand.

Bailey started to cry and Petey kissed her hand, "Don't cry babe," Petey said soothingly, "If they are meant to be here now then we have to accept that."

"It's too soon," Bailey cried, "I want them to be healthy."

"I know you do," Petey replied, "So do I, but the doctor said they both weigh five pounds. They will be okay if they are born."

"Mr. and Mrs. Williams," Dr. Larkin said coming into the room, "It's nice to see you guys again. Bailey have you felt anything burst?"

"No," Bailey said.

"The nurse told me that you said you have been under stress lately," Dr. Larkin said, "Is that correct?"

"Yes," Bailey replied, "Everything with the wedding and our friends getting married is stressing me out."

"You are not in labor," Dr. Larkin smiled, "I do however want you to be on bed rest for one week then see me in my office."

"Alright thanks Dr. Larkin," Petey said standing up to shake his hand.

"No problem," Dr. Larkin smiled again, "See you both in one week. Take it easy."

"I will make sure she does," Petey smiled.

"So, bed rest for a week," Jess said when they arrived back home.

"No sex midget man," Ajay joked.

"Go Hoyt yourself," Petey replied.

"I already have," Ajay smirked.

Chris just looked at his fiancée and rolled his eyes, what was with these girls and their men with long hair?


	44. Labor Pains

Thanks to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight and World's Biggest Jerichoholic for their reviews. I appreciate them. Once again I only own Riley, Carrie, and Bailey. Ajay and Joey belong to KNFD and Anna belongs to SlaveToPetey. This is the chapter you've all been waiting for. Everything in _italics _belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.

* * *

**Chapter 44-Labor Pains**

"Riley Marie Martin and Joseph Adam Harter touch that cake again and I will put you both in timeout," Bailey said yelling at her daughter and nephew who were currently sticking their fingers in Ajay and Chris' wedding cake and licking the icing.

"We no do nuttin' mommy," Riley said innocently.

"We jus lick tee whit stuff," Joey pouted licking his fingers.

"Both of you sit down now and I won't tell your dads if you two behave."

"Okay," Joey and Riley replied and Bailey walked away to go talk to Chris' parents.

"Say, what are my two little Indians sitting here for," James asked Riley and Joey as he went over to the table that they were sitting at on his boozer cruiser.

"We in timeout cause we bad," Joey replied to the Tennessee cowboy.

"We lick tee whit stuff off tee cake and mommy tell us to sit here," Riley said as James picked her up and put her on his lap.

"How about all three of us go over and lick the icing," James suggested, "You're mommies can't yell at you if you are with your Uncle James."

"Kay," the toddlers said in unison and climbed on the back of the boozer cruiser and James sped off towards the cake table.

Someone had spilled a drink on the floor and James didn't see it until he lost control of the boozer cruiser and flew into the cake table causing the cake to shake back and forth.

"Woo that was clo…," James went to say when the table tumbled to the floor.

"JAMES ALLAN BLACK," Ajay shouted, "RILEY MARIE MARTIN AND JOSEPH ADAM HARTER."

"UH OH BUSTED," James said to the two toddlers, "Run for your lil' toddler lives."

"AHHHHH," Joey screamed when Chris picked him up and was holding him under his arm like he was a football. Alex followed suit and was holding Riley the same way.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO GO NEAR THE CAKES AGAIN," Bailey yelled at the two kids.

"Unky Jimmy say its kay to lick tee whit stuff if we wit him," Joey said looking at his mother.

"Well if Uncle James told you to jump off of a bridge, would you do it," Bailey asked.

"I'm sorry Bay Bay, it was my fault," James said, "You know me, I'm a stupid drunk."

"Stupid ain't the word," Bobby mumbled.

"HEY I HEARD THAT," James yelled.

"Good, you were supposed to," Bobby fired back.

"We sorry mommy," Joey said buttering up to Ajay.

Ajay pretended she was mad but on the inside she was smiling because she thought the cake was ugly anyways.

"I don't want to hear it, you defied your aunt Bailey when she yelled at you," Ajay said as the DJ came on the microphone and announced that it was time for the bridal party dance. Both Ajay and Bailey looked at Chris' dad making sure if he was still okay with watching both Riley and Joey for the night.

"_We can handle them for the night, don't worry about it. Enjoy yourself tonight," Walt said looking at his new daughter-in-law and her best friend. _

"_I sorry Mommy," Joey said. _

"_It's okay baby, Uncle Jimmy James shouldn't have been riding his boozer cruiser by the cake," Ashton stated, "Give me a kiss." _

_Joey grinned and leaned down in Chris' mom arms and kissed Ashton's lips nosily._

_Riley waved to Ajay, "I see you and Daddy tomorrow," Joey asked. _

"_Yes, we will come see you before we go," Ashton answered as Chris walked up to them putting his arm around her waist. _

"_Alex is bugging me about the bridal dance song," Chris said. _

"_He can keep on waiting," Ashton answered. _

"_You just love making his life a living hell don't you," Petey asked the blonde. _

"_You have no idea, I need someone to pick on. Sometimes he is the easiest the target," Ashton answered. _

"_AJAY! CHRIS!" both Chris and Ashton sighed as Johnny Devine came over to them. _

_He put his arm around the new Mrs. Harter. _

"_I didn't embarrass you too much earlier did I," he asked. _

"_No, you didn't it was actually very sweet of you in a odd sort of way," Ashton answered. _

_Alex came over and joined them, "So Ajay any hints of the bridal party song," he asked._

_Ajay looked up at her husband who nodded. Bailey, Petey, Alex and Johnny all looked at the blonde. _

"_Here's your hint. Oh my god Becky, you would look at her butt," Ashton said. _

"_You are such a bitch Ashton," Alex said. _

"_But you love me anyways Shell," Ajay grinned. _

"_How did you remember that," Johnny asked. _

"_I will never tell," Ashton giggled as she waved bye to Joey who was waving from where he was leaving. Chris watched his wife walk over to the DJ and whisper something to him before she motioned for him to come over._

"_How come I have a feeling that Ajay is going to try and embarrass the hell out of us," Petey asked. _

"_Because it's Ajay. She has always done stuff like this," Bailey answered. _

_Ashton bounced over to them and grabbed their hands and pulled them onto the dance floor. Alex following a little slower then them. James came out on the dance floor and turned a donut on the dance floor. _

"_Oh my god Becky look at her butt, its so big. She looks like one of those rap guy's girlfriends," Petey, Alex, Bobby, James and Johnny all glared at the blonde who started giggling as she grabbed Bailey's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor, "Remember this," she asked. _

"_Yes," Bailey answered, "You take the lead." _

_Ashton nodded her head. Petey and Chris watched them dance. "We are lucky son of bitches you know that," Chris said as Ashton turned around and came over to him and grabbed his hand pulled him onto the floor with her. _

"_Oh I know," Petey answered following their leads._

Petey was behind Bailey grinding against her back as she grinded her butt against his crotch.

"DAMN BAY BAY DON'T WORK THOSE BABIES OUT," Alex shouted from where he was dancing with ODB.

"Petey," Bailey said as she felt something wet hit the floor, "My water just broke."

"AJAY," Petey yelled, "SHE'S GOING INTO LABOR."

"OH SHIT," Alex said from across the room, "Next time I will eat my own foot before I open my big ass mouth."

"SCOTT," Petey yelled and Scott came running over to them, "She needs to get to the hospital as soon as possible, she just started having contractions."

"I'll go get the car," Scott said running out of the banquet hall and outside to the parking lot.

Bailey screamed in pain when she felt another contraction and squeezed Petey's hand, "She's squeezing pretty hard, she has to be dilated pretty far already," Petey said as Alex was now holding Bailey's other hand.

"Alex will you come into the delivery room with Petey and I," Bailey asked.

"Sure," Alex replied smiling, "But why?"

"I think you deserve to be there since you missed Riley's birth," Bailey smiled as she began taking deep breaths to try and soothe the pain.

"I just called Carrie," James said, "She is going to meet us at the hospital."

"Let's get you outside," Petey said scooping Bailey up and carrying her outside where Scott was parked.

"We're coming with you," Ajay said to Bailey.

"No, this is your wedding," Bailey replied, "You two go back inside and come when the wedding is over."

"Are you sure," Chris asked.

"You guys are two of my best friends and I know you want to be there with me since we're always there for each other but I want you guys to enjoy your wedding," Bailey told her two friends.

"Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can," Ajay said kissing her cheek before she walked back inside.

Alex and Petey sat in the backseat of the car with Bailey holding her hands and reassuring her that everything was going to be okay.

"We're here," Scott said as he pulled up in front of the hospital.

"Labor and Delivery is straight ahead," Alex said looking at the sign.

"Bailey Williams," Petey said to the lady at the desk, "Her doctor is Dr. Lupul."

"He's on duty right now," the nurse said, "How far apart are her contractions?"

"Three minutes," Alex answered.

"You two can come on back," the nurse said, "We will get ready to deliver these babies since she is about nine centimeters dilated."

"Already," Petey asked stunned.

"Her chart says that she went into false labor two weeks ago," the nurse replied, "She was dilated three back then so she has made a lot of progress."

"WOW," Alex said as he finished unbuttoning the first three buttons of his shirt being that he and Petey left their tux jackets in the car and rolled their sleeves up since they figured it'd get hot in the hospital.

Bailey lied in the bed after her epidural in her hospital gown with Petey sitting at her side while Alex went to get something to drink for them.

"They're finally going to be here baby," Petey said kissing her hand while rubbing her head with his free hand.

"I know," Bailey smiled.

"Who would have thought we'd be sitting here ten years ago when you walked into Can-Am and I started my trouble with you," Petey smiled back.

"Yeah but deep down you loved me and knew we'd be together one day," Bailey said as Dr. Lupul came in.

"Alright Mrs. Williams, let's see if you are fully dilated yet?"

Dr. Lupul put his rubber gloves on and felt under the blanket and smiled at both Petey and Bailey.

"You are fully dilated, let's have ourselves some babies," Dr. Lupul smiled, "Mr. Williams your son and daughter will be here shortly."

Dr. Lupul walked out of the room to grab one of his nurses when Alex walked back in with a bottle of water for Petey and a coffee for himself.

"What did the doctor say," Alex asked.

"Bailey is fully dilated and as soon as he gets back in here she is going to start pushing," Petey replied.

"Awesome," Alex smiled.

Carrie and Scott walked in the room and stood behind the bed when Dr. Lupul walked in with his nurse.

"Alright Bailey, are you ready," the nurse asked as Dr. Lupul took a seat on the stool in front of the bed and put Bailey's legs up.

"Yeah," Bailey replied as both Petey and Alex grabbed her hands and started coaching her.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and breath," the nurse coached.

"Come on Bay, you're doing great," Petey said kissing her hand.

"I see the head," Dr. Lupul said, "One big push and this baby will be out of here."

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 and push push push push," the nurse coached again.

Bailey laid back when she heard the first cry and felt the same pressure in her stomach that she felt before the first baby was delivered.

"Congratulations it's a healthy baby boy," Dr. Lupul said, "Eight pounds ten ounces and twenty-two inches long. What's his name?"

"Jayden Scott," Petey replied as the other nurse finished cleaning the baby off and placed him in the bassinette.

"Alright Bailey let's start pushing again," Dr. Lupul said turning back around.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 and breath," the nurse began coaching again.

"Come on baby let's go," Petey said, "Our daughter is almost here."

"Come on Bay Bay," Scott said rubbing her head, "You're doing great kiddo."

Carrie couldn't talk she was in tears watching her daughter give birth for the second time.

"I see a head on this pretty little girl," Dr. Lupul said, "One more push and we can end this thing."

"One more push Bay," Alex said squeezing Bailey's hand, "Come on you can do it."

"Come on honey one more," Petey said, "I love you and I know you can do this one more push."

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 and push push push push," the nurse coached when Bailey laid back when she heard the second baby crying.

"Congratulations mommy," the nurse that had cleaned Jayden said, "You have one healthy baby girl weighing in at six pounds ten ounces and nineteen inches long."

"What's her name daddy," Dr. Lupul asked.

"Ajay Marie," Petey replied smiling when the nurse placed Jayden in his arms and handed Bailey baby Ajay."

"Oh my God they are so beautiful," Carrie said wiping her tears, "I am so happy for both of you."

"Can I hold one of them," Alex asked.

"Sure," Bailey smiled handing him Ajay, "Hold her neck."

"I know," Alex smiled at the tiny baby that was holding his finger, "She's beautiful."

"Thank you," Bailey smiled, "So, what'd you think of this childbirth thing?"

"It was unbelievable," Alex replied looking at baby Ajay who was now crying, "Aw someone wants their mommy."

"Come here my angel," Bailey said as Alex placed the baby in her arms.

"MOMMY," Riley yelled running into the room and into Alex's arms, "Are dey my brudder and sister?"

"Yes, the one daddy is holding is Jayden and this is Ajay named after your aunt."

"Tey so wittle," Riley said causing everyone to laugh.

"You were this little once," Carrie said to her granddaughter.

"Uncle Scott," Bailey said, "Jayden is named after you."

"I know, I'm honored," Scott said giving his niece a kiss on her cheek, "I love you sweetie."

"I love you too Uncle Scott," Bailey replied.

"You guys had a party and didn't invite us," Chris said poking his head into the room, "Are you up for some visitors?"

"Yeah sure," Bailey said when she saw Chris walk into the room followed by Jess, Traci, Frankie, Ajay, Bobby, and James.

"Oh my God Bailey they are gorgeous," Traci beamed at the babies.

"You did good Petey," Frankie joked.

"What are their names," Ajay asked.

"Jayden Scott and Ajay Marie," Petey replied.

"Aw you named him after Scott," Ajay said.

"We named our daughter after you since you are the reason Petey and I are together," Bailey said and Ajay wiped her tears.

"I am truly honored," Ajay said.

"Guys we should take a picture together," Bobby said.

"Alright," James said, "Hey doc, can you take a picture of all of us?"

"Sure thing," Dr. Lupul said smiling, "Who has the camera?"

"I do," Traci said reaching into her purse pulling out the camera and handing it to the doctor.

"Everyone ready," Dr. Lupul asked.

"Yup," they all said in unison smiling as Petey sat next to Bailey on the bed with Jayden in his arms.

"We're going to head out," Carrie said after the picture was taken, "I will call you tomorrow. Congratulations and I love both of you."

"Thanks mom," Bailey said as she gave her mom a hug goodbye.

"Thanks Carrie," Petey smiled, "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Chris and I are going to head over to the house," Ajay said, "After all it is our wedding night."

"Frankie and I have to head back to Florida," Traci said, "We'll be in touch."

"I am about to pass out from drinking at the wedding," James said honestly, "Jess is already passed out."

Jess was passed out in the corner of the room and had everyone laughing at her.

"I have to head back up to Windsor," Scott said shaking Petey's hand and giving Bailey a hug, "Alex can you take over Petey's class tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sure thing," Alex smiled, "I'll take Riley back to my house. I will bring her in after the class tomorrow. Congratulations and Bay…thanks for letting me be here."

"You're welcome," Bailey said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Once everyone was gone the babies were taken to the nursery and Petey crawled in bed next to Bailey.

"I love you so much," Petey said giving Bailey as kiss.

"I love you too," Bailey smiled as she gave him another kiss, "I wouldn't want anyone else to be the father of the twins."

"Eighteen more days and we will be married," Petey said smiling.

"I can't wait," Bailey beamed, "We got a long road ahead of us though with the babies and the wedding but we will get through it."

"We always do," Petey said, "We should get some sleep, it's been a long day."

"I agree," Bailey yawned, "I love you."

"I love you too," Petey said, "Good night."

"Good night," Bailey said shutting her eyes and they were both asleep within minutes.

* * *

Awww the babies are FINALLY here!!! I hope you enjoyed this. Sadly, one or two more chapters and this story will be over. I don't have any ideas for a sequel but if you get any let me know.


	45. Diaper Racing

Thanks to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, SlaveToPetey, Cherrybomb13, and World's Biggest Jerichoholic for their reviews. Remember how I said this story was ending soon…well I lied. We still have a long way to go. I own no one except Riley and Bailey. Ajay belongs to KNFD. 2 more chapters until Bailey and Petey's wedding  


* * *

**Chapter 45-Diaper Racing**

It had almost been one week since Bailey gave birth, the doctor told her to take it easy when she returned home but she didn't listen and began a strict diet and training regimen that Petey had designed for her to get into shape for Frankie and Traci's wedding at the end of the week.

So far Bailey had lost all of her baby weight in the short amount of time and put on more muscle and had perfectly sculpted abs. After all if you're the wife of Maple Leaf Muscle, you have to have the perfect abs just like your perfectly chiseled husband.

"Bailey," Petey said walking into their bedroom, "Ajay, Traci, Lisa, and Jess are downstairs."

Bailey and Petey were currently spending the week in Florida since Traci and Frankie were finally getting married. Bailey was going to be a bridesmaid along with and Ajay while Alex, Chris, and Petey were groomsmen.

"I'll be down in a minute," Bailey smiled spraying her hair and pulling on her dress of her black lingerie.

"You're looking hot baby," Petey smirked against her neck when he kissed her shoulder as he zipped up her dress, "Keep looking like that and I might have to get you pregnant again."

Bailey laughed as she turned around to give Petey a hug, "I love you," she said kissing his lips.

"I love you too," Petey smiled as Jayden started crying.

"I'll get him he's hungry," Bailey said giving Petey another kiss on the lips before she walked of their room and into the twins' room.

"Petey, we're here," Alex called out coming into the house followed by Chris and Frankie.

"We're upstairs," Petey yelled back.

"Riley's knocked out cold," Alex said walking up the stairs with his daughter in his arms, "Joey is too."

"What the hell did you do to them," Petey asked.

"We took them to Chuck E. Cheese again," Chris replied walking past Petey carrying Joey to lay him down in Riley's room.

"JESUS CHRIST BAILEY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING," Alex asked walking into the twins' nursery.

"I'm feeding my son what the fuck does it look like I'm doing," Bailey said pulling Jayden away from her chest, "You act like you ain't never sucked a nipple before."

Alex laughed, "That's one lucky kid."

"Fuck off," Bailey smiled, "Are you guys staying here with Petey?"

"Yeah," Alex replied, "Riley and Joey are knocked out, so we are going to help Petey keep an eye on the babies and catch a hockey game on Center Ice or something."

"Keep him out of trouble," Bailey said placing Jayden back down in the crib and giving Alex a hug.

Bailey went into the room to fix her hair and make-up and Alex went downstairs with Petey, Chris, and Frankie.

"Are we still going to do the diaper changing contest thing," Alex whispered to Petey who nodded his head.

"Yeah but we have to wait until they leave," Frankie whispered, "Bailey and Ajay will kill us if they find out we are using the babies as gambling bait."

"What the hell," Chris asked.

"I have five hundred on you and Petey has five hundred on Alex," Frankie clarified.

"Oh great that's real nice," Alex whispered, "Some friends you are."

"Alright guys we're heading out," Bailey said giving Petey a kiss. Ajay and Traci followed suit kissing Frankie and Chris.

"Don't stay up and wait for us," the girls laughed heading out the door.

"Alex check to see if they're gone," Frankie ordered.

"You got it," Alex said jumping up and running to the window. He watched as Ajay backed out of the driveway and sped off down the street before he told the guys that the coast was clear.

"Are they gone," Chris asked.

Alex turned around smirking, "Yup."

"GENTLEMEN CHOOSE YOUR BABY," Petey yelled and Alex and Chris took off up the stairs to pick which twin they wanted.

Alex went for Ajay Marie since he knew he wouldn't get peed on while Chris went for Jayden.

"Gentleman, are you ready," Frankie asked the Motor City Machineguns.

"READY," they shouted in unison.

"THEN LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE," Frankie shouted.

"On your mark, get set, go," Petey said starting the stop watch as Alex and Chris began changing the diapers on the babies.

"I WIN," Chris shouted as Petey stopped the watch.

"Thirty seconds, not bad," Frankie complimented.

The guns switched babies and they continued on with the contest for three hours. Chris was currently in the lead much to Alex's dismay.

"SON OF A BITCH," Alex yelled when Jayden peed on him, "Thank God that I have a daughter."

"Someday you may have a son," Petey said.

"Shut the fuck up midget," Alex snapped flipping him off causing the guys to laugh.

"Come on one more round and we will stop for the night," Frankie pleaded.

"FINE," the Guns huffed.

"Ready…go," Frankie said starting the watch this time around.

"COME ON ALEX," Petey encouraged, "GO GO GO GO!"

"SOMEONE WANT TO EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE," Bailey yelled coming in the door followed by Ajay and Traci. Jess had passed out earlier in the night and was now at Lisa's hotel room.

"Diaper racing," Alex blabbed causing Chris to slap him upside the head.

"WHO'S IDEA WAS THIS," Ajay asked.

"Mine," Petey admitted shamefully.

"I am so disappointed in you Pan," Ajay said, "And you too Josh."

Uh oh, Ajay was pissed. She never called Chris by his real name unless she was mad or was having sex with him of course.

"Petey, I can't believe you did this," Bailey said crossing her arms, "I am so disappointed in you."

"I'm sorry," he said, "We had nothing better to do, so we decided to do this."

"How much money did you bet," Traci asked.

"Five hundred," Frankie replied.

Traci scowled at her future husband as did Bailey, "You two are in so much trouble right now."

"Frankie shouldn't be in trouble, he won," Petey told Traci.

"Well Frankie, you're off the hook," Traci smiled.

"We're going to head out," Alex said, "We'll see you tomorrow at the wedding."

"Traci, be here at nine tomorrow so we can get ready," Ajay said.

"Okay and thank you so much for the great night," Traci said giving her a hug.

"You're welcome, see you in the morning," Ajay said waving goodbye to everyone as her Chris, Joey, and Alex left the house.

Frankie left shortly after they did giving Traci a kiss goodbye. Tomorrow she was going to be Traci Kazarian.

Traci headed out with him but she was going to Lisa's hotel room to spend the night there before they came back to Bailey and Petey's in the morning.

"Well did you have fun with the kids," Bailey asked.

"Yeah I did," Petey smiled, "Although I'm not proud of the diaper racing."

"Well, you just have to put the kids to bed while I decide your punishment," Bailey flirted.

Petey carefully picked up Jayden while Bailey carefully picked up Ajay Marie and they placed them back in the crib.

"Why don't you go downstairs while I decide your punishment," Bailey said shutting the door in Petey's face.

Petey practically ran down the steps because he knew this was one of Bailey's costume nights that he hadn't had in nine months.

"Oh Mr. Williams," Bailey said tapping a night stick off of her hand, "You're under arrest."

"THANK GOD FOR DIAPER RACING," Petey said to himself as Bailey straddled him.

See diaper racing could be an Olympic sport but the losers wouldn't have a hot wife and three beautiful children like Petey did. He was grateful that he had gotten this far with Bailey.


	46. Baby, I Do

Thanks to Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, Cherrybomb13, SlaveToPetey, and Kennedy's Friday Night Delight for their reviews. I don't own anyone except Bailey, Riley, Carrie, Jayden, and Ajay Marie. Ajay/Ashton belongs to KNFD and Anna belongs to S2P. Here' the moment you've been waiting for. The _Italicized_ text at the end is a one-shot that KNFD wrote for me entitled, "I knew I Loved You."

* * *

**Chapter 46-Baby, I Do**

_February 13, 2010_

Bailey stood at the end of the aisle with Petey and the bridal party as the preacher rambled on and on about who should stand where and what song should be played when. Tomorrow was her and Petey's wedding, a day she had been looking forward to since the day he proposed.

"You with the mohawk and Shaggy, is there a problem," Fr. Dave asked Alex who was currently horsing around with Chris.

"No Father," they both replied in unison causing the girls to roll their eyes.

"Does everyone know what they are going to be doing tomorrow afternoon," the priest asked.

"Yes father," everyone said in unison.

"Good, I'll see you lovely young people in the morning. God bless you all."

"JESUS CHRIST, I MEAN CHRISTMAS," Alex said realizing he was in a church.

"Language Shelley," Traci scolded, "Your daughter and Godchild are here not to mention we are in a church."

"He doesn't give a crap," Ajay joked causing everyone to laugh.

"Well I don't know about you dum dum pops but I'm hungry and I want to eat, so I will meet you at the restaurant," Alex said scooping up Riley and walking down the aisle.

"I swear he has the attention span of an ant," Jess said pulling a flask out of her boobs.

"I'm never drinking from that thing again," Anna said laughing causing everyone to laugh.

"I still can't believe you guys still continue to talk to me after I was a real you know what to you guys all those months," Eric spoke up.

"Not to mention you put the moves on my wife," Chris said smirking.

"I'm sorry," Eric apologized, "I really am."

"We couldn't stay mad at you EY," Bailey said giving him a hug, "You're like a brother to all of us and we love you."

"Thanks," Eric said giving her a kiss on the cheek, "I am happy you two are finally getting married."

"Believe me," Petey said, "I am too."

"Should we get going everyone is probably waiting at the restaurant," Scott cut in.

"Yeah that'd be a good idea," Petey smiled holding Bailey's hand and they headed towards the back of the church.

"Just think tomorrow we'll be walking out of here husband and wife," Bailey smiling up at Petey.

Petey looked at Bailey and for the first time since they got together saw the same girl he fell in love with all those years ago. She was always the same person but although she looked different on the outside but she was the same on the inside and he never had time to realize that. In her mind she was still that sixteen year old girl he fell in love with.

At the rehearsal everyone was laughing and telling stories about when Bailey and Ajay used to get even with Petey and the guys by pulling pranks. Bailey gave her bridesmaids and Ajay their gifts. Each woman received a white gold diamond initial necklace with matching earrings to wear with their dresses and the women cried. Bailey gave Ajay the same present as everyone else but she also gave her an Open Hearts by Jane Seymour necklace since Ajay used to always tell her that if she kept her heart open long enough Petey would find his way in.

Petey couldn't help but wipe a tear from his eye when Bailey told Ajay why she gave it to her. He never really knew how much he had put Bailey through until now and although he put her through complete hell she still loved him and never gave up on being with him.

"Everyone there is something that I would like to say to Bailey," Petey said standing up and pulling Bailey up with him, "It's actually kind of funny how I fell in love with this beautiful woman standing before me and some may actually even find it a little bit creepy but I fell in love with her one night when I was in Scott's office and found her picture sitting on his desk. Some of you may not know this but life wasn't always sunshine and rainbows for her and I. I made her life a living hell and used to make fun of her by calling her names and telling her she wasn't good enough to be a wrestler and that she was fat and ugly, meanwhile I had no room to talk being the midget in the group."

Everyone laughed at Petey's comment and when they finished he picked up where he left off, "The truth is when training got tough and I didn't feel like going to class anymore because I was tired and worn out. I knew that she'd be there and seeing her face got me through my day. Bailey may not have knew it back then and she didn't know it now until I just confessed everything to her in front of all of you. Bailey, you're the only girl I ever loved and I thank God each and every single day that I have you and our children. I love you more than life itself and as of tomorrow I will be so honored to call you my wife because I couldn't have asked for a better wife, lover, soul mate, and mother of my children. I will love you with all of my heart forever and ever even when I am a shriveled up old man and you are still towering over me."

Everyone laughed except for Bailey who was crying and stood up giving Petey a long kiss.

"I don't know what to say to that," Bailey said as Petey wiped the tears from her eyes, "That was beautiful."

"Like you," he said giving her another kiss, "I love you more than you will ever know."

"Trust me I do," she replied smiling, "And I love you more and more each day more than you will ever know."

Petey smiled and everyone applauded, "Well I guess we better wrap things up," Bailey said to the restaurant full of family and friends, "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow and we can't wait to share our special day with you. Thanks for coming everyone and we will see you all bright and early tomorrow morning. Good night and be safe."

After Bailey and Petey were done hugging everyone goodbye they got into the car and Bailey couldn't help but stare at Petey.

"What are you staring at," he asked smirking.

"The most gorgeous man in the world," Bailey replied kissing his cheek, "I can't believe we're getting married. If you would have told me this ten years ago I probably would have kicked your ass."

Petey laughed and held her hand in his, "Like I said baby, fate works in mysterious ways."

"Well we're here," Petey said putting the car in park in their driveway, "I'll see you in the morning."

"You're not sleeping here," Bailey asked.

"Isn't bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding," Petey asked.

"Well that's true but they never said the bride and groom couldn't have a little fun the night before," Bailey said pointing to the clock, "It's only nine thirty baby, two and a half hours is all we need."

Petey smirked and gave Bailey a kiss, Bailey deepened the kiss and Petey pulled back, "Whoa Bay Bay hold your horses we don't want the neighbors seeing us get freaky in the driveway."

Bailey laughed and got out of the car pulling her house keys out of her purse unlocking the door. As soon as Petey got in the house he threw the keys on the table and walked over to Bailey backing her against the wall unzipping her dress in the process, pulling away from the wall Petey through the Barbie doll that was on the couch across the room and gently laid Bailey down on top of it before climbing on top of her.

"I think we need to use protection," Petey said, "We said we'd wait awhile before we had any more kids and if we go any further those kids will be sooner than later."

Bailey laughed as Petey reached into his wallet and pulled out a condom, "Safe sex is great sex," he smirked.

"With you it's always great," Bailey said kissing him as he rolled the condom over his erection.

Midnight rolled around and Bailey and Petey were kissing each other goodbye, "I'll see you tomorrow," Petey said, "Don't be off finding another man while I'm gone."

"Never," Bailey said giving another kiss, "See you in a few hours Mr. Williams."

"See you at two o'clock, Mrs. Williams," Petey smiled.

"I love the sound of that."

"Me too," Petey replied opening his car door, "Sweet dreams I love you."

"I love you too," Bailey said blowing him a kiss watching him pull out of the driveway so that he could go to Chris and Ajay's house with Joey and the guys so they could get ready for the wedding.

Bailey walked into the house shutting the door behind her walking into the kitchen to grab the phone off the wall and call Ajay who was waiting on Bailey to call her to get the okay to come home with the Riley, Ajay Marie, Jayden, and the girls, Carrie included.

_February 14, 2010_

The girls were all dressed and ready to go as they waited for the limo, Jess, Ajay, Anna, and Traci all looked like princesses in their dresses with their red rose bouquets. Riley was complaining that she was itchy in her dress while the twins just sat in the car seats in a baby tux and a red velvet dress.

"OH MY GOD," Traci gasped as the door to Bailey's bedroom opened up, "Bailey, you look absolutely gorgeous."

"Not as gorgeous as you on your wedding day though," Bailey smiled.

"Yeah but the jackass cheated anyways, so who cares," Jess said taking a sip of her flask.

"Jess the flask stays here," Ajay said taking it from her hand and putting it on the table, "Bailey that dress was designed to fit you."

"My brother will be dying to rip that off of you tonight," Anna said.

"Kind of like James will be dying to rip that dress off of you," Bailey said causing everyone to laugh and Anna to blush.

"Shut up," Anna joked and Carrie answered the door letting the limo driver in.

"Bailey, do you have something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue," Traci asked.

"I have the babies, they're my something new my something borrowed are Traci's shoes, and my something blue is the garter set I am wearing underneath the dress," Bailey replied.

"We're all set then," Carrie said as Ajay and Jess grabbed Bailey's train and she headed out the door. Traci and Anna grabbed the babies while Carrie grabbed everything that she thought would be needed.

As soon as they arrived at the Church, the photographer snapped a few quick pictures and the ceremony began. Riley and Joey walked in followed by Carrie who walked in alone followed by Pete and Sharon. Ajay was next followed by Alex and Jess, Chris and Traci, and Eric with Anna. Scott was supposed to follow Ajay but since he was walking Bailey down the aisle he had to be last with her.

The sound of trumpets filled the Church and everyone stood up as the doors opened revealing Bailey with Scott on her arm, "Are you ready angel," he asked.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," she said and they began walking down the aisle.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Peter Williams the third and Bailey Rae Adair together in holy matrimony, if anyone here thinks that these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace," Fr. Dave began and everyone looked at Alex and laughed.

"Try to interrupt the wedding and I'll kill you," Scott whispered to Alex who had Chris behind him laughing.

"Petey, do you take Bailey as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I do," Petey smiled looking into Bailey's eyes smiling when she smiled letting the tears fall down her cheeks

"Bailey, do you take Petey as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in heath, to love and to cherish until death do you part?"

"I do," she said looking at Petey who let a single tear fall down his cheek.

"Who has the rings," Fr. Dave asked as Scott leaned down taking them from the pillow that Joey was holding, "Petey place this on Bailey's finger and repeat after me, 'Bailey, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

Petey placed the ring on Bailey's finger as he repeated the words followed by Bailey who did the same slipping the ring on Petey's finger.

"By the power vested in me and the country of Canada, I now pronounce you husband and wife, Petey you may kiss your bride," Fr. Dave said as Petey lifted Bailey's veil and kissed her causing everyone to stand up applauding.

Bailey and Petey left the Church to head over to the reception hall overlooking Lake Michigan where they took pictures with the bridal party.

"Can I have a family shot," the photographer asked Bailey and Petey.

"Sure," Bailey said calling Riley over picking Ajay Marie up out of the car seat followed by Petey who picked up Jayden.

"That's great," the photographer said as Bailey and Petey stood back to back holding the babies with Riley standing in front of them.

Everyone was announced in the reception hall where Bailey and Petey shared their first dance to Etta James' "_At Last."_

Everyone applauded them and they sat down where Ajay and Scott gave their speeches, "It is now time for the bridal party dance," the DJ said after Bailey and Petey finished cutting their cake.

Ozzy Osbourne's _"Crazy Train"_ filled the speakers and everyone started laughing, "You couldn't resist, could you Bay Bay," Alex asked.

"Nope," she said smiling as everyone danced.

After the bridal party was finished dancing Bailey danced with Scott to _"I loved her First"_ by Heartland and Petey danced with his mother to _"Forever Young"_ by Rod Stewart.

_Petey smiled at Bailey as they danced around the dance floor at the reception. Alex had taken Riley home for the night, Ashton and Chris were getting ready to leave, their youngest babies were going with them. _

_Petey and Bailey walked over to them, "Feel better Tink." _

"_I will Pan. Have fun on your honeymoon." Ashton stated picking up Jayden while Chris held Ajay._

"_Oh and I hope you don't mind, I requested a song for you two." Ashton stated walking away. _

"_What is she talking about?" Bailey asked Petey. _

"_You know Tink she is always talking about something, I swear it has gotten worse since she got knocked up." Petey answered laughing._

_Just as the song started playing __**Maybe it's intuition, but some things you just don't question. Like in your eyes, I see my future in a instant. **_

"_Why did she chose this song Petey?" Bailey asked. _

"_Because I told her about how I first fell in love with you." _

"_The picture?" Bailey asked. _

"_Yes. I guess this matches it perfectly. I knew I loved you before I meet you Bay, that hasn't changed." _

"_I love you too Petey." Bailey stated._

Everyone waved goodbye to the two newlyweds who were heading to a hotel for a one night honeymoon before it was back to work at TNA and Can-Am for both Bailey and Petey.


	47. Cross the Line

Thanks to Cherrybomb13 and Kennedy's Friday Night Delight for their reviews. Sorry it's been a while but this chapter is for you ladies. I don't own anyone except Bailey, Jayden, and Ajay Marie. KNFD owns Ajay and Joey.

* * *

**Chapter 47-Cross the Line**

"Mrs. Williams, you're on in five," TNA's stagehand said to Bailey as she sat in the locker room watching the monitor for Ajay's match against the Beautiful People.

Dixie had originally planned for Bailey to be in the Beautiful People but when she saw tapes of how well Bailey and Ajay worked together, she had an idea for a Canadian female tag team.

Lacey, Madison, and Velvet started tripled teaming a defenseless Ajay when the Impact Zone went pitch black.

"_What the hell is going on here, Mike," Tazz asked._

"_This is just awful, some sort of sick joke if you ask me."_

**I KNOW WHERE I'M FROM AND I TOLD YOU BEFORE**  
**NORTH OF AMERICA IT'S HARD TO IGNORE**  
**EVERYTIME I GO AWAY I TELL THEM FOR SURE**  
**I'M FROM CANADA! OH! OH! OH CANADA!**

The chorus of "Oh Canada" by Classified filled the arena and the crowd went crazy went the lights went on and Bailey was standing behind the Beautiful People with a chair in her hands.

_"OH MY GOD! It's Céili Rion," Tazz said, "What the hell is she doing here?"_

Velvet, Madison, and Lacey turned around and Bailey waved and hit Lacey over the head first before Madison started attacking her and Ajay took on Velvet. After finishing Velvet off, Ajay speared Madison away from Bailey. Bailey picked Madison up and hit the Ireland's Call before motioning to Val for a microphone.

The crowd was going insane that their two favorite Canadian knockouts just gave them a show unlike that other company who had half naked women parading around who couldn't even wrestle.

"Let me tell you something bitches, when I was out giving birth to my beautiful twins that I have with my husband who happens to be the definition of definition and maple leaf muscle, Petey Williams when I watched this show, I saw your three ugly ass faces parading around thinking you're better than everyone else. Newsflash whores, the only one that can wrestle out of the three of you is Velvet, Madison you have no talent in your body, and Lacey you are a disgrace to the von Erich family with your lack of wrestling skills. So allow me to introduce to you, the team of Canada's Angels, Bailey Williams and Ajay Reso who are changing the face of female pro-wrestling, one skank at a time."

"You heard her Mike, the Canadian knockouts are going to start running the show around here."

Bailey high fived Ajay as they left the ring and headed to the back where Petey was waiting with Alex and Chris.

"You were absolutely amazing out there baby," Petey said giving his wife a kiss.

"It felt great to be back but it especially felt great to kick Lacey's ass. I love Ashley and Jamie but Lacey is a whore who can't wrestle."

"You guys didn't tell us you were going to be a team," Chris said.

"We wanted to surprise you," Ajay replied, "Where are the kids?"

"With James and Jess," Alex said.

"That spells disaster," Bailey said when they heard yelling coming from down the hall. Before they knew it, Desmond Wolfe emerged from a locker room with penises drawn on his bald head.

"JAMES ALLEN BLACK," Ajay shouted when he turned down the hall on his boozer cruiser with Riley and Joey.

"IT'S YOUR PARENTS, RUN FOR YOUR LITTLE TODDLER LIVES," James said nudging the kids off the cruiser and they took off down the hall running with Petey, Alex, and Chris hot on their heels.

"James, you are a dead man for doing that to Desmond."

"The tykes wanted to color and we didn't have any paper so we decided to draw on Desi, no big deal."

"No big deal," Ajay said, "James, you had my kids coloring the human anatomy on another man's head."

"Well they said he was a dick head, so it was only fair that we drew them on his head," James said as he took a swig of his beer and both Bailey and Ajay laughed.

"We'll deal with you later but right now my children need fed," Bailey said walking down the hall to her and Petey's locker room. Jess was sitting on the couch holding Jayden while Ajay Marie was asleep in her stroller.

"Hey girl, you kicked ass out there. No ring rust for you," Jess said giving Bailey a hug.

"Thanks Jess!"

"This little guy is ornery, I think he's hungry," ODB stated handing Jayden over to Bailey who sat in Jess' place on the couch and grabbed a blanket out of the diaper bag and put it over her chest before she placed Jayden under it so she could breast feed him.

"That's one lucky baby," Alex said coming through the door with Riley on his hip.

"Where's Joey," Bailey asked.

"Being restrained by Petey while Chris pitches the chocolate in the trash that Joey found in catering."

"Yeah Ajay, he's definitely you're son," Bailey joked pulling Jayden away and fixing her shirt so she could burp him.

"Babies are so lucky," Alex said, "I hate those little bastards, they get to suck on tits every day."

"You're a pig," Ajay said slapping him upside his head.

"Mrs. Williams, Mrs. Harter, you're needed in Dixie's office," the stage hand said popping his head in again.

Bailey and Ajay walked out of the locker room and down to Dixie's office. After knocking on the door, Dixie invited them in.

"That was quite an impressive show you two ladies put on there," Dixie complimented, "What would you two think of becoming knockout tag team champions?"

"You mean we'd get to beat up Taylor and Sarita," Ajay asked.

"Yes Ajay," Dixie replied.

"We're in," Bailey answered for both herself and Ajay.

"Great then the feud will start tonight," Dixie said, "Taylor and Sarita have a match against Kong and Hamada."

"Do we interfere or distract the ref?"

"Distract the ref then Ajay is going to spear Taylor, you two motion for belts into the camera then we cut for commercial."

Bailey and Ajay nodded in agreement, one thing was for sure, these two Canadian bombshells were about to change the face of female pro-wrestling for years to come but would it be too much when they crossed the line?


End file.
